Mutação Oculta
by Athenaie
Summary: Alexandra conhece Eric Northman e a sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma. No entanto a maior diferença estava bem escondida dentro dela e em breve tudo será revelado


**MUTAÇÃO OCULTA**

Este livro é uma fanfiction baseada na obra da Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire. Algumas personagens e passagens tem direitos de Autor pertencentes a CH e como tal este livro não é para publicação e não pretende qualquer tipo de retorno monetário.

**Capitulo 1**

Havia uma década que os vampiros se tinham revelado ao mundo, transformando um dos mais antigos mitos da humanidade em facto real e comprovado. Dez anos passados e a maioria da população deste país ainda não se tinha habituado à ideia que os vampiros realmente existiam, sempre viveram entre nós e principalmente que não eram perigosos. Essa foi uma das informações mais veiculadas pelos mesmos em todas as suas aparições na comunicação social. ''Não precisam temer-nos. Também nós evoluímos e já não somos os predadores de outras épocas. Queremos ser membros activos e participativos da sociedade, cidadãos cumpridores das leis.'' Quando lhes foi perguntado em que consistia a sua alimentação, disseram possuir bancos de sangue privados, para quem qualquer humano poderia doar sangue e ser bem remunerado por isso. Seria desses bancos de sangue que provinha exclusivamente a sua fonte de alimentação. Já nenhum vampiro que se preze, morderá um humano – garantiram.

Havia, claro, um sem número de questões sem explicação aparente. Porquê agora ao fim de milénios de existência camuflada, vivendo nas sombras tomaram a decisão de se expor dessa forma? Confiaram assim tanto na tolerância dos humanos para avançar com esta decisão? Se há coisa que os humanos não têm, naturalmente, é tolerância. Somos animais territoriais e intolerantes à diferença. Neste novo milénio podemos estar mais refinados mas a nossa essência está lá, e volta e meia vem ao de cima.

Com o passar dos anos entendemos que a decisão de se revelarem não tinha sido unânime. Havia vampiros que eram contra a toda esta aparição e consequente branqueamento das suas reais capacidades e poderes. Sentiam que tinham perdido com o negócio. Se por um lado podiam agora ser cidadãos com direitos e deveres, não precisando de se esconder pelo negro da noite, por outro lado esta constante tentativa de os aparentar como dóceis, era quase insuportável. ''Sou um predador, não um cão domesticado!'' – Ouvi uma vez um vampiro rosnar a um humano que lhe pediu um autografo à porta de um bar.

Estávamos agora numa encruzilhada no tempo. Enquanto os líderes de uma recentemente criada associação internacional dos direitos dos vampiros fazia regularmente campanha na comunicação social pela tolerância, sempre apresentando provas e números em como os seus sócios eram um exemplo de cidadania, no dia-a-dia, o que se via nas ruas é que os vampiros não gostavam assim tanto de nós nem pareciam minimamente interessados em socializar connosco. Havia clubes para vampiros, bares para vampiros e hotéis para vampiros. Restaurantes para vampiros não existiam pelo motivo óbvio.

Já pelo lado dos humanos, a maioria olhava desconfiada para estes agora conhecidos habitantes deste planeta e até havia aqueles que pura e simplesmente deixaram de sair à noite. A minha amiga Leonor era uma delas. A noite passou a ser exclusivamente em casa com a família e de inverno quando anoitecia mais cedo, apressava-se a regressar a casa e trancar todas as portas e janelas. Essa modernice dos vampiros não era para ela.

Eu, sinceramente, não tinha opinião formada sobre os vampiros. Nunca fui pessoa de julgar antecipadamente por conceitos pré-concebidos e na realidade nestes dez anos não podia dizer que tivesse conhecido muitos para poder opinar com fundamento. Às vezes cruzava-me com eles num bar ou no trânsito. Entrei numa ou outra loja de conveniência gerida por um vampiro e nunca fui mal tratada ou mesmo atacada. Pareciam-me pouco simpáticos ou pouco à-vontade, não tenho a certeza. Certo que nunca deixei de ir aqui ou ali a altas horas da noite porque poderia ser atacada por um vampiro. Se afinal eles sempre existiram, só porque agora sabemos que eles existem é que os devemos temer?

No entanto havia quem os adorasse e quase idolatrasse. Os mortos-vivos, os imortais, faziam parte do imaginário humano há séculos. Agora com eles por aí, aparentemente tão acessíveis o que não falta são pessoas dispostas a tudo para virar vampiro e poder viver para sempre, ou virar um predador sanguinário e drenar o sangue do patrão que o inferniza há anos. Apesar disso, os vampiros não pareciam assim tão disponíveis para aumentar a sua própria população e quando muito estes fans levavam para mostrar a marca de duas presas no pescoço. Nada que os transformasse para sua tristeza. Apesar de se afirmar que os vampiros não mordiam humanos, bastava frequentar os sítios certos para saber que isso não era verdade. Eles mordiam sim, apenas não matavam, pelo menos não havia corpos que comprovassem isso mesmo. O mito que um humano mordido seria transformado em vampiro também se veio a saber ser falso. Um humano só seria transformado se totalmente drenado e o vampiro lhe desse a beber sangue dele.

Recentemente já não era só a possibilidade de imortalidade que atraia alguns humanos. A curiosidade de ter sexo com um vampiro era agora quase uma obsessão para alguns. É compreensível que assim seja. Se pensarmos que são criaturas fortes, poderosas, que transpiram sexo por todos os poros do seu corpo, incansáveis e tiveram anos e anos de aprendizagem na sua técnica é motivo mais do que suficiente para ficar a pensar no assunto. No entanto podíamos com facilidade pensar o inverso, que com o desprezo que eles aparentam por nós que seriamos apenas um objecto nas mãos de um ser gelado, insensível e que nos podia matar em segundos.

Apesar de tudo isto, havia sites na internet onde as pessoas se ofereciam aos vampiros desejosos de ter uma noite de sexo selvagem com os poderosos imortais. Uma vez ou outra por curiosidade passei os olhos por alguns desses sites e achei no mínimo degradante a forma como as pessoas se ofereciam. Não pelo sexo propriamente, que nunca fui pudica a esse ponto e acho que dois desconhecidos podem ter sexo apenas pelo sexo mas deve existir pelo menos uma atracção e não o simples facto de que um deles é vampiro.

Havia ainda outro pormenor que fervilhava na mente de alguns. A ideia que se bebessem sangue de vampiro ficariam mais fortes e que a sua resistência aumentaria exponencialmente. Na realidade o que se sabia é que quem bebia sangue de vampiro experimentava sensações iguais às de uma droga alucinogénea. Com o passar do tempo começaram a desaparecer alguns vampiros e o consequente tráfico de sangue ultrapassou em muito o tráfico das chamadas drogas pesadas. A polícia lida mal com o assunto. Se por um lado quer acabar com este trafico e consumo pois volta e meia alguém se atira para a frente dum carro sob o efeito da droga, pensando estar imortal, por outro lado nota-se que a ideia de que havendo quem vá matando uns vampiros para lhe roubar o sangue é na realidade serviço publico. Exterminar os predadores da raça humana.

Pensando bem, nós os humanos nunca lidámos bem com a ideia que não somos a espécie dominante. Ao longo da nossa história são inúmeros os casos de caça desregrada a uma determinada espécie de predador após o ataque a um humano. Lobos, crocodilos, leões, ursos, tubarões, todos tem sido vistos como ''maus'', como espécies a dizimar, pois matam humanos para comer. Sempre achei isto tudo uma hipocrisia. Eles matam para comer e nós matamos para quê? Pelo prazer da caça ou da pesca? E então quando nos matamos uns aos outros em guerras movidas pela necessidade de poder, por ódios raciais, religiosos ou pelo controlo de petróleo e diamantes? Nós não somos melhores que os vampiros. Pelo menos eles não parecem interessados em meter-nos em enormes campos de concentração onde se poderiam ir alimentando aos poucos. Ao longo da nossa historia sempre nos deixaram viver em paz e foram caçando uma vitima aqui outra acolá à medida que precisavam de se alimentar.

Eles podem ser predadores mas nós somos um vírus! Multiplicamo-nos até à exaustão e consumimos todos os recursos do planeta, até não haver mais nada disponível e então morreremos porque matamos o nosso hospedeiro – A Terra!

Normalmente é a caminho do trabalho que me ponho a pensar em todas estas questões existenciais, filosóficas, políticas e religiosas. Da minha casa ao trabalho levo hora e meia no trânsito. Sem ninguém sentado ao meu lado, não me sobra muito mais que pensar para mim ou ouvir as notícias de trânsito no rádio.

O meu nome é Alexandra Martins, (Alex para os amigos – apesar da conotação masculina da abreviatura), sou uma portuguesa de 33 anos, sou solteira e vivo nos dos arredores da capital, onde trabalho numa multinacional impessoal onde tenho como responsabilidade a gestão de um dos muitos departamentos da empresa.

Apesar de estar solteira e sem nenhuma relação amorosa neste momento não sou uma mulher solitária. Tive a minha quota de relações amorosas que não deram certo sempre pelo mesmo motivo: os meus horários demasiado ocupados. Não sou uma workaolica mas uma mulher que trabalha num mundo de homens acaba sempre por ter que trabalhar mais para ser sequer considerada como igual. Depois de duas ou três relações que foram ao charco sempre porque estou pouco presente, resolvi tirar férias de homens. Quando o ''mal'' está decididamente em mim, é melhor parar e deixar de me atirar de cabeça. Stand-by era agora o meu estado oficial. O que tiver que ser meu às minhas mãos vem parar, sempre pensei. Enquanto isso não acontece, vou trabalhando, saindo com amigos e vivendo uma vida normal sem adicionar o stress duma relação condenada à partida aos já meus já muitos stresses.

Trabalho, vou ao ginásio e há sempre um amigo ou amiga disponível para ir beber um café, meter a fofoca em dia como costumo dizer. A vida não é só sexo e/ou amor. Há mais e pretendo viver o que há para viver. Sem frustrações, sem problemas.

**Capitulo 2**

Era uma terça-feira igual a tantas outras, do mês de Setembro, quando o meu telemóvel pessoal tocou a meio do expediente. Custei a encontra-lo no meio da montanha de papelada que tinha espalhada em cima da secretaria. Não reconheci o número:

- Estou?

- Estou a falar com a Alexandra? – Ouvi do outro lado a voz de um homem aparentemente ansioso.

- Sim, com quem estou a falar?

- Peço desculpa por lhe estar a ligar mas estou desesperado. Sou o pai da Catarina.

O pai da Catarina? Que raio, pensei eu! Há que tempos que não a vejo. Agora pensando bem, há imenso tempo que nem no Facebook leio nada dela…

- Muito prazer – disse eu meio desconcertada – Em que lhe posso ser útil?

- Sei que é amiga da Catarina, ela fala muito de si e sinceramente não sei mais a quem recorrer e lembrei-me que ela diz sempre que a Alexandra tem muitos contactos e conhece muita gente e…

Eu estava quase a explodir de curiosidade. A conversa era no mínimo estranha…

- Sim, é verdade mas não compreendo em que o posso ajudar…

- A Catarina desapareceu!

- Como?

Meio atrapalhado e muito ansioso, Mário, o pai da minha amiga Catarina contou-me que ela tinha tido um desgosto amoroso, que começou a andar com más companhias, que começou a consumir sangue de vampiro, que iniciou uma relação estranha com um homem que ele acreditava ser um dealer e….

Era muita informação para assimilar assim de repente. Combinei encontrar-me com ele após a hora de serviço em sua casa.

O resto do dia correu-me mal. Não me conseguia concentrar no trabalho, enganei-me várias vezes e esquecia-me com frequência do que tinha para fazer.

A Catarina não era uma amiga muito, muito chegada mas sempre gostei dela. Encarava a vida com muito optimismo e mesmo após a morte do seu companheiro, deu a volta por cima. Foi estudar, tirou um curso superior e arranjou trabalho. Ao fim de três anos da morte do companheiro tinha finalmente encontrado alguém e tudo corria às mil maravilhas a ultima vez que a ouvi. Tinham ido viver juntos e tudo era um mar de rosas.

A informação agora recebida que a relação tinha terminado, que ela andava envolvida com um dealer e tinha desaparecido era um pouco demais para mim. Apesar de não fazer a mínima ideia de como poderia ajudar fui ter com o pai dela.

Encontramo-nos num café perto da sua casa. O Mário apesar de ser a primeira vez que o via era obvio que estava um trapo humano. Passava as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo grisalho e tinha umas olheiras que notava-se claramente que eram fruto de várias noites sem dormir. As suas mãos já algo enrugadas da idade tremiam enquanto falava.

Depois de o ouvir contar-me todos os pormenores da depressão da filha e do seu inicio no mundo das drogas tive que o interromper…

- Mário, posso trata-lo assim?

- Claro – respondeu ele nervosamente

- Mário, eu gosto muito da Catarina, sinceramente, e só lhe desejo o melhor mas não estou a ver como posso ajudar à situação. Não sei onde ela está, nem por onde começar a procurar.

- Descobri nos últimos dias que ela ia com o tal dealer, um tal de João, a um bar de vampiros, o Fangtasia. A Alexandra já ouviu falar?

Toda a gente que não está em coma já ouviu falar do Fangtasia. É um bar de vampiros, para vampiros, gerido por um vampiro. Em todos os sites onde se adora e procura vampiros se escreve sobre o Fangtasia. Os humanos vão lá na esperança de serem transformados em vampiros, de terem sexo com vampiros ou apenas para ser mordidos. É o fascínio pelo wild-side, brincar com a morte e sair vivo para contar!

- Sim ouvi, mas eu nunca lá fui. Apenas tenho lido umas coisas sobre o espaço e umas amigas de amigas já lá foram e vieram de lá …como direi….excitadas …com o facto de terem estado rodeadas de vampiros e sobrevivido.

- A Alexandra não poderia perguntar às amigas das suas amigas para elas verem por lá se alguém a viu ou se existe uma pista sobre a Catarina? – Disse Mário, obviamente à beira do colapso

- Mário, não me parece que elas voltem lá….

Não era a resposta que o Mário queria ouvir e foi com surpresa (ou não) que vi um homem nos seus 60 e tal anos quebrar na minha frente em desespero. As lágrimas corriam-lhe pela cara abaixo e soluçava de absoluto desespero…

E foi aí que eu fiz a mesma asneira de sempre. Oh que péssimo hábito que eu tenho de me envolver em situações que poderiam ser resolvidas por outras Já dizia a minha avó que quem nasce torto tarde ou nunca se endireita.

- Mário, arranje-me uma foto da Catarina que eu vou ao Fangtasia ver se alguém a reconhece ou viu. – Mal acabei a frase já estava arrependida e com vontade de me espancar ali no próprio sitio.

O Mário tirou uma foto dela da carteira e entregou-ma. Eu estava a ponto de começar a bater com a cabeça na mesa até sangrar. Porque raio me ofereci para isto? Não haverá um amigo homem disponível para esta missão? Mais vale meter um lacinho na cabeça e um letreiro a dizer ''jantar'' ao peito. Ir ao Fangtasia fazer perguntas é o mesmo que procurar sarilhos!

Apesar de estar naquela fase em que se arrependimento matasse eu estava mortinha e durinha no meio do chão do café já tinha dado a minha palavra e a minha palavra é só uma! Seja o que deus quiser

Apesar de que deus não ser uma figura em que acredite mas quem sabe? Eu também achava que não existia vampiros.

Oh que se lixe, pensei eu! Aceitei a foto e prometi-lhe ir ao Fangtasia nessa mesma noite. Confesso que não foi por vontade de encontrar a Catarina mas sim porque se deixasse para outro dia perderia a coragem! Sim, eu pareço muito corajosa mas é tudo uma capa. Até há poucos anos desmaiava de tirar sangue! Uma coisa é não temer os vampiros por aí, em sociedade, outra totalmente diferente é entrar num espaço deles e desatar a fazer perguntas no mínimo suicidas: Viram esta mulher? Costumava andar acompanhada de um tipo que se entretêm a matar vampiros para vender o vosso sangue….

Esperar que eles se comportem depois disto já é querer muito. Que raio, são seres habituados a viver escondidos, a matar para sobreviver, alguns nem concordam com toda esta grande REVELAÇÃO.

Resolvi não pensar mais nas consequências da minha investigação e vamos lá antes que a pouca coragem que ainda me resta se desvaneça.

Nas horas seguintes funcionei em auto-pilot. Fui a casa, tomei banho, mudei para uma roupa mais própria para uma saída à noite. Calças de ganga, botas de salto alto, um top preto justo e um blusão de pele bege. Alisei os meus cabelos loiros até à perfeição e pus uma maquilhagem mais pesada que a que uso para ir trabalhar. Quando me olhei ao espelho pensei para mim. Mas queres ficar mais apetecível ou devias ir com um ar desleixado para não haver ideias? Era tarde para mudar de roupa ou penteado. Eram quase meia-noite e no outro dia teria que estar a trabalhar às 9 da manhã.

Sai de casa, desci no elevador até ao parque e entrei no carro. Conduzi nervosamente. O Fangtasia estava localizado num bairro antigo da capital, zona conhecida pela sua vida nocturna, tinha agora também o seu bar de vampiros. Liguei o GPS para me orientar. O centro da Cidade sempre foi um martírio, ainda para mais de noite e nervosa. Finalmente estava próximo e levei uma eternidade para encontrar um lugar de estacionamento.

A noite estava fria neste fim do mês de Setembro. No entanto parece-me que não era pelo frio que eu me sentia gelada por dentro e com as mãos húmidas!

Só espero que vendam álcool lá dentro – pensei - Preciso urgentemente de beber qualquer coisa para ganhar coragem. Ainda me passou pela cabeça, qual a razão no mínimo estranha me levou a empreender esta investigação sem ter pedido a um amigo que me acompanhasse. Sem querer perder muito tempo a pensar no assunto, cheguei rapidamente à conclusão que nenhum amigo me teria acompanhado. Pensei na Leonor e quase larguei uma gargalhada ao imaginar a sua cara se lhe tivesse feito semelhante pedido.

É tarde para arrependimentos, vamos lá.

Cheguei à porta negra do Fangtasia. O néon vermelho com o logótipo brilhava. À porta uma fila de humanos e vampiros à espera para entrar. Pus um ar submisso e inocente e esperei a minha vez. O porteiro era um vampiro alto, moreno, de olhos muito negros e tatuado. Olhou-me de alto a baixo e entregou-me o cartão de consumo sem dizer uma palavra. Entrei.

Precisei de uns segundos para me adaptar. A decoração era no fundo o que eu esperava num bar de vampiros. Paredes vermelhas, mesas e cadeiras pretas. Diversos quadros e pinturas estranhas que não consegui descortinar o seu significado. Estava cheio e havia muitos clientes a dançar. Tentei perceber quantos desses clientes eram humanos. Não é fácil descortinar isso num espaço deste género. Os vampiros não são assim tão diferentes de nós. São pálidos mas muitos humanos também o são. Se duvidas houvesse, bastava ver-me de manhã ao espelho antes de me maquilhar. Após analisar a paisagem pareceu-me que a percentagem estava em 60% humanos, 40% vampiros. Não está mau! – Pensei eu. O método que encontrei para os diferenciar não foi o aspecto mas sim a forma de estar. Os humanos riam, falavam e dançavam, mais ou menos exuberantes. Os vampiros tinham um ar enfadado e ignoravam os humanos e a música. Estavam em grupos pequenos compostos por dois ou três e conversavam com um ar sério. Havia outro pormenor interessante. Só os humanos tinham um copo na mão. Pensei rapidamente que se o bar não tivesse consumo mínimo, estaria destinado à falência se só tivesse clientes vampiros.

Ok, preciso de beber qualquer coisa forte. Aproximei-me do bar. Um vampiro olhou para mim e não me perguntou nada. Pus o cartão em cima do balcão e pedi um vodka. Ele assinou o cartão e colocou o vodka no balcão sem uma palavra.

Peguei no copo e engoli metade do seu conteúdo de uma só vez. As lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e quase perdi o fôlego. Virei-me e estudei o espaço sem fazer a mínima ideia de a quem deveria perguntar pela Catarina. Estudei os vampiros, depois os humanos, depois os vampiros outra vez e foi quando reparei nele.

Ao fundo do bar, numa espécie de cadeira de madeira que mais parecia um trono estava sentado um vampiro de cabelos loiros bem compridos, lisos e que lhe caiam abaixo dos ombros. Parecia extremamente alto apesar de estar sentado. Era magro mas encorpado, de ombros largos. Parecia alheado do mundo, como se estivesse a dormir de olhos abertos. Os olhos eram lindos, de um azul quase néon. Parecia alemão, norueguês ou um qualquer habitante dum país nórdico. Tinha uma postura que fazia lembrar um rei antigo, de uma época distante enfadado enquanto a sua corte dançava para o animar. Estava todo vestido de preto. Calças, t-shirt de alças, botas e blusão de cabedal. Perdi-me uns segundos a olhar para ele. Era realmente impressionante e não evitei pensar que era o homem mais interessante que já vi, apesar de não ser humano.

Enquanto o admirava, de repente ele saiu rapidamente do seu estado de apatia e olhou-me directamente nos olhos. Dei um salto, era como se ele soubesse deste sempre que eu estava a olhar para ele. O seu olhar era letal e parecia que me podia matar apenas por olhar para mim. Senti-me gelar desde os pés às raízes do cabelo e quebrei o contacto visual. O meu coração batia descompassado de terror. Pensei em fugir dali para fora naquele instante mas estava demasiado aterrorizada para dar um passo em que direcção fosse.

Tentei acalmar-me, tinha uma missão a cumprir e não ia sair dali sem pelo menos tentar. O que diria eu ao Mário no dia a seguir? Ninguém me parecia ver, nem humanos nem vampiros, excepto a criatura quase gigante para quem eu agora estava de costas. Apesar disso parecia que sentia os seus olhos azuis a trespassarem o meu corpo, como se me estivesse a despedaçar pedaço a pedaço.

Ok, agora já estou a ser maricas – Pensei.

Bebi o resto do vodka, virei-me para o vampiro barman e fiz-lhe sinal que queria mais um. Quando ele colocou o copo em cima do balcão, coloquei-lhe à frente a foto da Catarina e uma nota de 50 euros. Ele olhou-me com desconfiança mas pegou na nota e meteu-a no bolso das calças. De seguida agarrou na foto e disse com uma voz grave:

- Sim, esteve cá na semana passada atrelada a um tipo.

- Humano? Perguntei eu.

– Sim, Humano…respondeu ele secamente.

Enquanto pensava na pergunta a fazer a seguir, uma mão gelada agarrou-me pelo ombro e obrigou-me a virar e ele estava agora encostado a mim rosnando e a esmagar-me a omoplata. Sentia-me presa numa tenaz de ferro!

- Quem és tu e a que propósito estás a subornar o meu empregado? Perguntou-me com a maior violência – És da polícia?

Fiquei sem pinga de sangue, não literalmente, mas estava quase sem reacção.

O ''empregado'' atrás de mim disse: ''Peço desculpa Amo!''

''Amo'' ? Credo! Que forma de tratar o patrão.

- Estou à espera duma resposta! – Disse ele quase gritando. Confirmava-se que a criatura era alta, provavelmente quase 2 metros de altura. Eu com o meu reles 1,65 m ficava-lhe quase a meio do peito.

Precisei de toda a minha força (ou talvez o vodka ingerido quase de penalty estive a fazer efeito) para responder:

- Peço desculpa. Não, não sou agente de autoridade. A minha amiga desapareceu - disse, mostrando-lhe a foto – e ando à procura dela.

- No meu estabelecimento não desaparece ninguém! – Gritou.

- Nem eu afirmei isso - retorqui agora fingindo estar mais calma. A mão dele continuava a pesar-me no ombro e eu pensava quanto mais tempo aguentaria a dor – A minha amiga desapareceu e o pai dela pediu-me para eu tentar saber se alguém a tinha visto, em vários sítios, para tentar encontrar uma pista para a procurar. – Aldrabei um bocadinho a historia mas queria ver se saía inteira do meu primeiro encontro com um vampiro irritado. – Nunca pretendi causar problemas a ninguém.

- Aqui há regras! Se queres fazer perguntas dirige-as a mim que sou o dono deste espaço!

O Vampiro não parecia estar mais bem-disposto mas a mão estava a apertar-me com menos força (ou era eu que estava a ficar dormente com a dor)

- Desculpe! – Lá dizia a minha avó que não é com vinagre que se apanham moscas – Vamos começar do princípio, chamo-me Alexandra e estou aqui porque a minha amiga Catarina desapareceu. Sabemos apenas que ela andava com um humano chamado João (acrescentei esta informação ainda assim ele não perguntasse se eu estava a acusar um vampiro de rapto). Os pais dela estão muito preocupados e pediram-me o especial favor de tentar saber se alguém a tinha visto e principalmente com quem. A polícia não está a investigar da forma que eles pretendiam e eles esperam conseguir alguma pista por eles mesmos.

- Sabes o que é que eu penso? – Disse ele, enquanto fez questão de estender as presas para eu ver – Que isso é tudo uma treta que estás a inventar. Na realidade estás cansada da vida e resolveste, vir aqui arranjar problemas, na ânsia de encontrares a morte e a resolução para os teus probleminhas! Não passas duma pobre desgraçada em busca de suicídio assistido!

Opá, agora fiquei irritada. Vampiro ou não, que raio é isso de me achar tão desgraçadinha que entrava ali em busca da morte?

- Olhe ''senhor'', eu não o conheço de lado nenhum nem sei o seu nome. Já pedi desculpa por ter entrado num espaço que é seu para fazer perguntas, coisa que obviamente não é bem vista. Tive motivos para o fazer. Aceito que errei. O espaço é seu e você decide as regras do local. No entanto isso não lhe dá o direito de fazer julgamentos disparatados sobre a minha pessoa, sobre os meus motivos e muito menos ofender a minha inteligência. Não sou nenhuma coitadinha destrambelhada e você não tem o direito de me ofender ou pensa que por ser vampiro está acima de qualquer um de nós?

Eu já tinha dito que quando fico furiosa me passo completamente? Pois…

O Loiro olhou-me por uns segundos sem uma expressão definida no rosto. Parecia….surpreendido ou pensativo. Seja como for largou-me o ombro e pegou na foto.

Olhou rapidamente e disse: A tua amiga esteve aqui na quarta-feira passada com um tipo de cabelo preto e estatura média.

Ok, agora era eu que estava surpreendida dele se ter dado ao trabalho de me responder.

- Já a tinha visto por cá mais vezes?

- Mais uma vez, há coisa de três semanas, com o mesmo tipo.

- Conhece o homem com quem ela estava? Queria encontra-lo para saber se ele sabe algo sobre o desaparecimento dela.

- Ouve miúda – (miúda? Haja paternalismo) – Não sei onde podes encontrar o tipo mas ele não é bem-vindo a este espaço e aconselho-te a esqueceres a tua amiga. Ela não é uma criança que precise de ama-seca.

Engoli em seco. Saberia ele do tráfico?

- Não posso fazer isso….senhor…bolas, como é que você se chama? Já me irrita trata-lo por ''senhor'' quando me estás a tratar por tu! – Assoprei de raiva.

O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, agora sim surpreendido e esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Aqui todos me tratam por Amo.

- Sim mas eu não sou ''todos'' e disse-te o meu nome…

- Eric – Respondeu visivelmente divertido com o meu mau humor.

- Eric, não posso esquecer a minha amiga. Ela passou maus bocados na vida e todos temos direito a errar e sermos perdoados e ajudados. Se ela está a precisar de mim farei tudo ao meu alcance para a ajudar.

- E ela faria o mesmo por ti?

Boa pergunta! Provavelmente não. Aliás se pensar rapidamente quem seria o amigo ou amiga que se meteria em tamanha situação para me ajudar a mim? O livro da minha vida tem muitos capítulos iguais. Eu a fazer imensos sacrifícios pessoais para ajudar os outros e quando preciso, ninguém está disponível. Seja como for não lhe ia dar isso de borla!

- Isso não interessa. Não ajudo as outras pessoas esperando algo em troca.

- Que fofa que é a humanazinha! – Disse ele sarcasticamente.

Isto já esteve a correr melhor – pensei eu.

- Não é uma questão de ser FOFA, é uma questão de consciência, de ficar bem comigo mesma. Olha Eric, obrigado pelo teu tempo. Obrigado pelas respostas. Vou continuar a procura-la em outros lugares. Posso deixar o meu número de telemóvel para que se o tal tipo aparecer por aí alguém me contactar?

O Eric pareceu pensar na minha proposta por uns segundos e acenou-me que sim com a cabeça. Eu abri a minha mala, tirei um cartão meu e entreguei-lhe.

Ele olhou para o cartão e os meus contactos, virou costas e foi para o seu ''trono'' no fundo do bar sem me dizer nenhuma palavra.

Bolas! Este gajo merece o premio da simpatia! – Pensei eu e sai também do bar.

Já na rua, com a brisa nocturna respirei fundo. Parecia que não respirava deste que tinha entrado no Fangtasia. Caminhei apressadamente para o carro. Entrei, tranquei as portas e conduzi desesperadamente de volta a casa.

Quando entrei em casa, tranquei a porta – coisa que raramente faço, apesar de viver sozinha. Pouco depois sorri para a minha atitude e lembrei-me da Leonor outra vez. Ok, se continuo assim ainda deixo de sair à noite. Fui tomar um duche bem quente e comecei a ficar mais calma. Afinal enfrentei um vampiro e sobrevivi para contar a história!

Com a calma veio o cansaço. Com todo o nervoso nem me apercebi que eram quase 4 da manhã e teria que me levantar dali a 2 horas e meia.

**Capitulo 3**

Os 30 anos trouxeram-me uma fadiga nova. Já não aguento fazer directas e depois ir trabalhar. Esta noitada vai-me custar. Vou andar a arrastar-me até ao fim de semana.

No dia seguinte, ensonada e mal disposta enviei um SMS ao Mário a dizer que não tinha tido novas pistas no Fangtasia mas que ia continuar a procurar. Não tive paciência para lhe ligar, confesso.

O resto da semana não passou, arrastou-se! O trabalho não me andou a correr bem e andei sempre tão cansada que nem arranjei força anímica para pensar na Catarina.

Na sexta, após o trabalho e no regresso a casa, finalmente comecei a rever a minha aventura no Fangtasia e dei por mim a pensar no Eric. Ele era um pedaço de homem….ou de vampiro, ainda me atrapalho com estas designações. Alto, loiro, musculado, parecia ter os seus trinta e tal anos (mas sabe-se lá quantos mais séculos teria?) e aqueles olhos eram uma perdição. Pena que era uma autêntica besta social! Não sei o que as pessoas vêem nos vampiros, mesmo os podres de bons como o Eric. Acham-se tão superiores a nós. Que interesse poderá haver em relacionar-se com alguém assim. E que ideia foi aquela que eu era uma infeliz em busca de suicídio assistido? Ora convenhamos, se estou só é porque quero. O que não falta são homens interessados.

Não que eu seja uma beleza rara mas sou magra, loira (mesmo que através de processo químico), tenho uns olhos castanhos enormes e um par de seios que mete qualquer siliconada a um canto. Aqui tudo é verdadeiro, seja bonito ou não. Aliás sempre me disseram que era sexy e que tinha a capacidade de deixar os homens interessados e a pensar como seria sexo comigo. Muitos verbalizam isso regularmente e eu respondo que não estou cá neste mundo para satisfazer curiosidades alheias. Sexo só com quem eu me sentir atraída e que não seja à partida um monte de problemas. Como é que ele se atreveu a achar-me uma infeliz abandonada? Que raiva.

O trânsito estava caótico como sempre a todos os finais de dia e principalmente à sexta-feira.

Já tinha buzinado furiosamente por três vezes a espertinhos que tentavam passar-me à frente. A noite chegou, eu sem jantar e metida no engarrafamento. Tudo a ajudar ao bom humor. Nem o facto de que no dia seguinte poderia dormir até ao meio-dia me ajudava.

O telemóvel tocou e eu atendi:

- Miuda, 'bamos a bailar esta noite? – Era o meu amigo Bruno.

O Bruno é uma daquelas amizades incompreensíveis. Não temos aparentemente nada em comum e conhecemo-nos através de uma amiga comum. Com a convivência começamos a apreciar a companhia um do outro. Há uma sinceridade nele e um saber estar na vida que faz com que a nossas conversas sejam sempre agradáveis. Pelo lado dele após a fase em que tentou levar-me para a cama, disse-me que já me tinha como uma amiga a quem pode contar tudo, até as suas inúmeras relações amorosas pelo que a haver sexo entre nós, perder-se-ia esse à-vontade que ele gosta tanto, o que seria uma pena. Sendo assim, temos aquele tipo de amizade entre homem e mulher completamente platónica. Sexo é mais fácil de encontrar que um amigo com quem se possa conversar. Não era no entanto o dia que mais me apetecia ir perder mais umas horas de sono mas quase instantaneamente pensei na Catarina e que uma saída à noite poderia ajudar a descobrir qualquer coisa. Não percebo nada disto de tráfico de drogas mas imagino que os dealers não vão só onde há vampiros, devem frequentar espaços com clientela abastada e curiosa por novas sensações.

Acabei por combinar ir ter com o Bruno por volta da uma da manhã, à porta de uma das discotecas da moda.

Enquanto me arranjava para sair, bebi três cafés. Tinha que tentar manter-me acordada e concentrada.

Vesti um top tipo cai-cai branco e umas calças de ganga bem justinhas. Já que é para sair, vamos no melhor aspecto possível.

A discoteca estava cheia e só através dos contactos do Bruno conseguimos entrar. Tentei divertir-me enquanto tentava perceber se havia alguém com ar suspeito, alguém que estivesse a vender sangue. Não era fácil. Ao fim de uma hora comecei a achar que era melhor aproveitar a noite pois isto de ser detective privado não era uma das minhas aptidões profissionais.

Afastei-me do Bruno para ir a um dos bares e mergulhei na imensidão de pessoas que dançavam freneticamente. A luz era pouca e apenas conseguia orientar-me usando a pouca luminosidade quase instantânea das luzes psicadélicas. Finalmente encontrei o bar e esperei a minha vez encostada ao balcão. O mesmo era composto por um rectângulo com clientes espalhados à volta. Através das psicadélicas vi o Eric do outro lado do balcão. Ele estava a olhar para mim e a sua expressão parecia provocadora. Não sabia se o havia de cumprimentar, ignorar ou manda-lo à real parte. Estava todo vestido de preto outra vez o que fazia um enorme contraste com a sua pele branca e cabelo loiro.

De repente ele desapareceu da minha linha de visão e no segundo seguinte estava atrás de mim.

- Já encontraste a tua amiga? E senti o hálito gelado dele na minha cabeça

Se me virasse ficava encostada a ele mas não ia mostrar medo. Virei-me e olhei-o nos olhos.

- Ainda não!

Ele ficou a olhar para mim sem pestanejar e eu comecei a ficar sem ar. Malditas hormonas que não nos deixam em paz.

- Deve ser uma grande amiga para te dares a tanto trabalho! – Continuou ele

E eu tive uma daquelas sensações que me diziam claramente que ele sabia mais do que me queria dizer e nem pensei:

- Eric, tu sabes onde eu posso encontrar esse tal João! Diz-me por favor!

- Depende do que me deres em troca!

- Olha, vai-te f…. E dei-lhe um encontrão para passar. Doeu-me imenso e quase pensei que tinha partido uma costela.

- Espera – disse ele – e agarrou-me por um braço. O Bruno que entretanto vinha em direcção ao bar acelerou o passo com ar preocupado. Fiz-lhe sinal rapidamente que estava tudo bem.

Olhei para o Eric. Ele pensou uns segundos

- Esse João, anda metido nuns esquemas que não vão acabar bem. Era melhor que não te envolvesses mais na história.

. Eu sei dos esquemas – arrisquei – mas preciso encontra-la. Se sabes de algo, diz-me. Nunca direi a ninguém que foste tu que me disseste.

- Como se isso me preocupasse! – e riu-se com ar de gozo

- Ok, hei-de encontra-la sozinha! Obrigado na mesma!

Ele largou-me o braço e a noite acabou ali para mim.

Era uma frustração imensa sentir que ele sabia muito mais do que me dizia. Fazia-me sentir impotente e pequena. Tentava pensar que eu não era responsável pela Catarina mas a sensação que ela estava em perigo, que alguém sabia onde ela estava e que não dizia era quase insuportável.

Passei dias a pensar no assunto. O Mário ultimamente ligava-me quase todos os dias mais que não fosse para desabafar. Não é isento de sofrimento a minha disponibilidade de dar um ombro amigo a quem sofre. Por mais que me tente abstrair acaba sempre por me deixar algumas marcas. Quase sempre o meu estômago é que sofre com o nervoso miudinho que acumulo.

Tinha dificuldade em concentrar-me em qualquer tarefa por mais simples que fosse. Cheguei a esquecer-me para quem estava a telefonar, enquanto ouvia o sinal de chamada.

Já praticamente tinha perdido a esperança que houvesse algo ao meu alcance que pudesse fazer algo pela Catarina quando o telemóvel tocou.

- Estou?

- Menina Alexandra?

Menina? – Sim sou eu!

- Um momento que o Amo quer falar consigo, Vou passar a chamada.

Ok, agora estou mesmo á espera que o céu me caia na cabeça. O Eric quer falar comigo? E não sabe teclar os números do meu telefone? Precisa de um empregado para isso. Haja mania das grandezas.

- Alexandra?

- Sim sou eu.

- Eric Northman - Só agora pensei que ele realmente não tinha sido um humano de origem portuguesa quando ouvi o nome completo. No entanto Eric também não é um nome português mas pensei que….sei lá o que pensei!

- Sim, já sabia, o capacho que ligou já tinha informado – Sim, eu ao telefone sou muito mais arrogante e desafiadora. Ele pareceu ignorar a minha provocação

- Tenho novidades sobre a tua amiga. Passa esta noite pelo Fangtasia para falarmos. – e desligou…

Ai! Ai! Ai! Este gajo, vampiro ou não, já me começa a enervar. Nem tchau, nem até logo? De que pedra saiu este gajo debaixo?

Seja como for o interesse era meu e era eu que me tinha que sujeitar e nessa noite lá fui. Para quem nunca tinha ido ao Fangtasia, ir lá duas vezes no mesmo mês já me torna habitué. Será que já tenho direito a cartão VIP, pensei para mim e até consegui rir.

Quando finalmente me consegui arrastar até ao bar, fui interceptada por um membro do staff.

- Olá. És a Alexandra certo?

Não pude deixar de pensar como raio me reconheceu ele no meio de tanta gente. Que género de descrição tinha ele feito para ela me encontrar?

- Sim sou eu. O Eric pediu….

Nem me deixou acabar. – Ele está no escritório, eu levo-te lá - e virou as costas e começou a caminhar pelo meio da clientela.

Pronto, a simpatia é prata da casa! Não há nada a fazer.

Segui-o até um dos lados do bar onde ele bateu a uma porta e a abriu de seguida.

Entrei e o Eric estava sentado a uma secretaria com um monte de papelada quase tão grande como aquela que tenho sempre na minha própria secretaria.

Sem olhar para mim disse: Senta-te!

Oki donki o senhor meu amo manda – pensei eu.

Sentei-me e ele ignorou-me durante dez minutos. Leu documentos, fez contas, assinou coisas e eu ali de espantalho a olhar para ele. Até que…

- Olha desculpa lá, pediste para eu cá vir para ficar aqui a olhar para ti?

- Não gostas do que vês?

Desculpa? OH haja pachorra!

- Pensei que tinhas algo para me dizer sobre a Catarina! – Mudei eu rapidamente de assunto.

- Não me respondeste e eu não gosto que não me respondam!

- Temos pena!

Finalmente olhou para mim, os seus olhos azuis brilhavam como um gato a caçar um rato.

- Não gostas do que vês?

E eu engasguei-me! Nem queria acreditar que tinha fraquejado mas fraquejei. Não conseguia pensar em nada naturalmente inteligente para lhe responder e saiu-me um:

- Não!

- Não gostas? Estranho! Não me apercebi que gostavas de mulheres. Já percebo porque andas tão desesperada atrás da tua amiga.

Isto era a discussão mais estranha da minha vida.

- Quando uma mulher não gosta do teu aspecto é porque é lésbica?

- Sim! Exacto!

- Meu amigo, se ego pagasse imposto estavas arruinado! – E com esta senti-me melhor pelo engasgo de há pouco.

- Então não és lésbica?

- Nem pouco mais ou menos!

- Estranho!

- Tens algo para dizer sobre o desaparecimento da Catarina ou chamaste-me aqui para este joguinho?

Ele olhou uns segundos para mim e disse:

- No domingo o assunto será resolvido. – disse ele secamente sem me dar mais qualquer outra informação.

Percebi imediatamente o que estava nas entrelinhas da afirmação dele. Dentro de dias, toda a organização que envolvia a caça de vampiros e posterior venda de sangue iria sofrer um acidente grave, daqueles sem testemunhas, inexplicáveis.

- Deixa-me tirar de lá a Catarina primeiro – Implorei-lhe eu

- E como propões fazer isso?

- Diz-me onde ela está e eu vou lá…. – Abrandei no meu discurso enquanto tentava desesperadamente encontrar um plano – eu vou lá, faço-me de viciada e tiro de lá a Catarina ante de…. – Calei-me

- Vê-se ao longe que nunca ingeriste uma gota de sangue. Eles vão perceber!

- Então eu tomo antes de ir! – Agora passei mesmo das marcas. Vampiros não acham a mínima piada a humanos a beber o seu sangue. Após as palavras saírem da minha boca encolhi-me na cadeira esperando o pior.

O Eric ficou silencioso e o silêncio dele era pior do que quando ele me mostrou as presas, irritado comigo. Esperei o pior…

Finalmente respondeu: - Ok!

Essa não estava a espera. Ele concordou? Fiquei a pensar onde ia arranjar o sangue, não ia ser fácil

- Mudaste de ideias? – Perguntou ele outra vez com ar de gozo

- Não! Estava a pensar onde vou arranjar o…tu sabes…o sangue.

- Eu cedo-te do meu!

Beber o sangue dele? Isto estava a ficar cada vez mais estranho.

- Quando faremos isso então?

- Na noite de domingo!

- Ok… - passava-me tanta coisa pela cabeça ao mesmo tempo que estava com dificuldades de apanhar todas as questões - ….Vou dizer no trabalho que não vou na segunda feira. Não sei como reagirei a isto tudo, nem se vai correr bem….

- Queres desistir?

- Não. Diz-me a que horas devo vir ter contigo e onde, e lá estarei!

- Domingo aparece aí pelas 23 horas. Após ingerires o sangue dou-te a morada do sítio onde está a tua amiga. Tens até às 2 da manhã. Se após essa hora continuares lá dentro morrerás junto com todos os outros.

- Cá estarei – e enquanto tinha força levantei-me para sair

- Alexandra.

- Sim?

- Se contares algo sobre isto a quem quer que seja a tua vida terminou e antes de terminar vais implorar-me mil vezes para te matar mais depressa!

- Não te preocupes.

E com isto, virei costas e sai o mais direita que consegui. Até consegui chegar à rua antes de começar a chorar de nervos.

Nem sei muito bem porque estava a chorar. Se o medo da ameaça, se o medo de ir infiltrar-me numa organização de trafico de droga, se foi o sarcasmo e o ego dele que me deixou mais abalada. E beber sangue dele? Será que o vai pôr num copo para eu beber? Peço uma palhinha ou emborco o copo de vez? Ok, já estou a delirar. E com isto sequei as lágrimas e fui para casa.

Plano: Dormir ate domingo à noite para não pensar em mais nada!

**Capitulo 4**

A noite estava mais quente que as ultimas noites em que fui ao Fangtasia. Tal como combinado, eram 23:00 quando estacionei o carro perto do bar. A saída ocorreu-me se não seria a última vez que o conduzia e eu que trabalhei tanto para o comprar.

O bar não estava aberto ao público e bati à porta. Ninguém atendeu. Bati outra vez e uma mulher da limpeza abriu-me a porta. Após explicar-lhe o que queria deixou-me entrar. Parecia apressada para sair dali, provavelmente antes da chegada dos vampiros.

Nos últimos tempos muitos humanos trabalhavam para os vampiros mas não conheci nenhum que estivesse contente. O medo estava sempre presente.

O bar estava deserto. Caminhei até ao centro enquanto pensava se me devia sentar, se devia ir bater à porta do escritório, se parecia muito mal ir roubar uma garrafa de vodka e emborca-la de uma só vez quando ele apareceu.

A velocidade é um dos dons dos vampiros. Movem-se tão rápido que para o olho humano, ora não estão lá, ora já estão em frente a nós.

Apesar de o Eric ser o homem….vampiro mais irritante que conheci, não pude deixar de ficar impressionada com a beleza dele. Tudo nele faz lembrar uma estátua dum escultor antigo.

Se tivesse que descrever o Eric numa palavra seria ''Impressionante'' ou…''Sexo''!

- Gosto de pontualidade! – Disse

- Olá para ti também! Estás bom?

- Estou sempre bom, eu não me constipo, sabias? – Disse ele com um sorriso.

Pois, sabia mas é costume perguntar isso às pessoas quando as vemos.

Resolvi mudar de assunto e enfrentar o boi pelos cornos ou o vampiro pelos dentes.

- Bom, como fazemos isto? – Sem ter muito bem a certeza se queria saber a resposta

- Senta-te!

Pareço um cão. Só me falta ladrar e fingir de morta.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e explicou-me o que iria acontecer.

Após beber sangue sentir-me-ia mais corajosa (ou outras coisas também como loucura permanente). Para os habituados na droga seria visível que eu estava sob o efeito da droga, sendo que não desconfiariam da minha aproximação. Estaria já demasiado viciada e não queria passar um minuto que fosse fora do efeito alucinogéneo que o sangue provoca. Deu-me a morada do sítio onde estava a Catarina que ficava num bairro de má fama nos arredores, conhecido pelo tráfico de droga. Teria que arranjar forma de entrar na casa e sair de lá com a Catarina antes das 2 da manhã. Após essa hora não haveria nada a fazer.

Resolvi não pensar mais no assunto. Era tarde para mudar de ideias e não ia deixar que um ''acidente'' roubasse a vida da minha amiga.

- Vamos a isso! – Disse-lhe

Ele olhou-me outra vez da mesma forma. Os olhos brilhantes de excitação. Poderosos. Era quase como se me comesse só com o olhar.

Havia decididamente ente algo diferente da forma como ele olhava para mim agora. Na generalidade ele passava pelos humanos como quem passa por objectos. Coisas sem interesse, que nos desviamos porque nem lhe queremos tocar. Desinteressantes, monótonos. Agora parecia que podia ver a adrenalina a correr-lhe no sangue e a minha corria de certeza. O meu coração disparou e eu tentei controlar-me. Os vampiros ouvem muito bem e eu não gostaria que ele percebesse que me conseguia afectar. Não sei se consegui disfarçar muito bem. Acho que não.

Sem me dizer mais nada, levou o próprio pulso à boca e….mordeu-se. O sangue jorrou de imediato das duas feridas profundas que as suas presas provocaram.

Levou o pulso à minha boca e disse: Bebe!

Pensei que ia vomitar. Não é uma gotinha ou duas? Tenho que beber o sangue dele a jorrar daquela forma do corpo dele? Não sou capaz….

- Bebe antes que sare e eu tenha que abrir outra vez!

Respirei fundo, o mais que os pulmões aguentavam – o que não era muito porque como fumadora, já respirei melhor – e peguei-lhe no pulso com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado das feridas e coloquei a minha boca no sangue que ainda jorrava abundantemente. Fechei os olhos e comecei a engolir. O sangue era doce e espesso. Não era mau de o beber, desde que não pensasse que era sangue. O Eric pareceu suspirar de prazer…..seria? Não me posso desconcentrar ou acabo por vomitar e continuei a ingerir o que podia. Ele rodeou-me o corpo, ficando eu de costas para ele com o pulso na minha frente. Senti o corpo frio e duro encostado ao meu e a forma como ele me abraçava. Desconcentrei-me e ele disse com uma voz lânguida: Bebe.

Voltei a beber e ele rugiu de prazer e apertou-me com força contra ele. A minha cabeça girava. O sangue, o vómito iminente, o corpo dele, senti um calor no meu corpo que subia (ou descia sei lá), quando ele rugiu de prazer pela segunda vez tive a certeza que o meu corpo queria o dele. Queria senti-lo encostado a mim, queria beija-lo, arranha-lo, queria senti-lo dentro de mim….e ele afastou o pulso da minha boca.

- Chega – disse - O meu sangue é muito forte e não podes beber mais.

Era como se o meu cérebro estivesse branco e ainda a fazer reboot.

- Hã? Era a única coisa que me ocorria.

Ele recostou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Perguntei-lhe:

- Estás mal? – Sei lá, foi burrice mas eu nunca fui próxima de vampiros, para mim ele até podia estar fraco pela perda de sangue.

- Estou óptimo! – Disse ele com um ar triunfante.

E foi aí que eu percebi. Os vampiros têm prazer físico de ter alguém a beber o seu sangue. Foi como se ele tivesse feito sexo comigo. E de uma certa forma fez. Houve um líquido dele que entrou no meu corpo. Quis irritar-me com ele. Senti-me enganada. Ele sabia bem o que ia sentir durante o processo.

Mas ….Estaria a ser hipócrita. Eu que desmaiava ao primeiro sinal de sangue desejei-o, enquanto bebia o sangue dele. Desejei-o com todas as minhas forças, com todas as minhas células e vou irritar-me com ele porque ele tirou prazer físico disso?

Resolvi não pensar mais no assunto e tentar acalmar-me. Dentro de segundos iria começar a sentir os efeitos do sangue e não sabia o que esperar.

- O que quiseste dizer com o ''o meu sangue é muito forte''?

Ele abriu os olhos e eu achei que estava a ver coisas já do efeito da droga, mas os olhos dele não me pareceram cheios de ódio. Pareciam calmos e meigos?

- Quanto mais idade, mais forte é o nosso sangue e os efeitos podem ser imprevisíveis.

- Que idade tens?

- Deixei de contar após o primeiro milénio.

- Desculpa? – Estava parva – Tens mais de mil anos?

- Sim, tenho!

- Uauuu! Essa não esperava. Tens que me contar isso com pormenores.

- Outro dia. Hoje temos trabalho para fazer.

**Capitulo 5**

Ao longo dos últimos anos ouvi falar muito sobre as sensações que causa ao ser humano o sangue de vampiro. Há quem alucine, há quem reveja o passado, há quem fale que conseguiu prever o futuro. Volta e meia alguém morre sobre o efeito da droga, ou porque teve um colapso originado por visões maléficas ou porque se acharam capazes de voar.

Enquanto pensava que ingerir sangue de vampiro talvez não tenha sido uma ideia muito inteligente, comecei a aperceber-me que nada disso parecia estar a acontecer comigo. Reparei que conseguia ver partículas minúsculas e que ouvia com facilidade as conversas das pessoas que passavam na rua. Provei o ar e conseguia sentir sabores no mesmo. Todos os meus sentidos pareciam estar mais aguçados mas fora isso, nada de muito extraordinário aconteceu. Não vi anjinhos, nem demónios.

O Eric tinha saído, talvez para tratar de alguns preparativos que eu preferia não saber.

Era hora de fazer o que havia a ser feito.

Saí do Fangtasia e após ligar o carro, dirigi-me ao local que o Eric me tinha informado.

O Transito parecia-me lento e conseguia fazer manobras de direcção quase sem olhar. Sabia onde estavam os carros e a que velocidade vinham.

Em pouco tempo estava à porta do apartamento, num prédio degradado, numa rua ainda mais degradada.

Nunca fiz semelhante coisa. Aliás tirando uns cigarros e uns copos de bebida alcoólica o meu corpo desconhecia outras drogas. Nem haxixe ou marijuana sequer tinha experimentado.

Não era portanto a pessoa indicada para parecer viciada, pois nem sabia muito bem como haveria de começar a conversa.

Bati à porta. Um tipo com mau ar abriu. Tinha um olhar esgazeado como se não me conseguisse ver muito bem.

- Disseram-me que aqui conseguiria comprar aquilo que pretendo! – Disse como teste..

- Depende do que queres! – Vociferou o tipo.

- Posso entrar? Não quero correr risco de alguém ouvir, percebes?

O tipo olhou-me com mais atenção, talvez para perceber se eu falava a sério, talvez para perceber se eu era um agente de autoridade e após um minuto, abriu a porta o suficiente para que eu pudesse entrar.

O espaço, um T2 antigo estava imundo, havia apenas uns sofás velhos e rotos na sala. A cozinha tinha um amontoado de lixo, comida a apodrecer. Ouvia-se várias vozes nos quartos. Contei pelo menos 6 diferentes.

Um outro homem aproximou-se de mim. Pelo aspecto percebi que devia ser o João.

- Quem te deu esta morada? – rosnou-me..

- Perguntei por aí pelo bairro, acabaram por meu dizer que aqui tinham aquilo que eu preciso! Pensei que a palavra PRECISO ia dar mais ênfase ao meu suposto vício.

O João parecia não estar muito convencido e resolveu aproximar-se para me revistar. Deixei. Tinha que alinhar se queria ter uma hipótese.

Com as suas mãos sujas apalpou o meu corpo de alto a baixo inclusive em zonas onde eu não poderia ter qualquer arma ou microfone.

O tipo que me abriu a porta, revistou-me a mala. Viu o meu BI e encontrou os meus cartões-de-visita. Leu a minha profissão.

- João temos aqui um quadro superior! – disse com ar de gozo

O João pareceu gostar da informação mas não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar mais uma lasquinha.

- Levanta a blusa!

- Para?

- Quero ver se não trazes algum microfone escondido!

- Claro que não, não sou agente de autoridade! – Levantei a blusa e expus o meu soutien a ele.

Aproximou-se e afastou-o dos meus seios para confirmar se nada estava escondido debaixo e também para admirar o conteúdo.

Eu estaria completamente aterrorizada e enojada com toda a situação. Normalmente estaria. Mas sentia-me desafiadora, como se fosse capaz de qualquer coisa para levar a cabo a minha missão.

Finalmente com um sorriso o João largou-me.

- Tens dinheiro? – Perguntou-me

- Claro! Tens aquilo que eu preciso?

Ele aproximou-se de mim e viu os meus olhos com atenção. As minhas pupilas estavam para lá de dilatadas. Um dos efeitos do sangue.

- 120 euros a dose!

Abri a carteira, tirei o dinheiro e dei-lhe.

- Cat, traz aí uma dose! - Gritou ele para o fundo da casa

Quase que respirei fundo. A Catarina estava lá e estava viva.

Um trapo humano apareceu tremendo com um frasquinho como os das amostras de perfume com sangue lá dentro. Estava suja, as roupas rasgadas e tinha vários hematomas pelo corpo e cara.

Quando ela olhou para mim, eu vi que ela me reconheceu mas disfarçou.

Mesmo sob o efeito da droga era perceptível que ela não estava ali de livre vontade. Tinha sido espancada e aterrorizada.

Precisava arranjar um motivo para ficar, para conseguir fugir com ela dali. Eram 1:50 e dali a 10 minutos era tarde demais para ela e para mim.

Arrisquei…

- A vossa amiga é muito bonita! Será que não está também à venda?

Os dois homens sorriram imediatamente. O que será que há com os homens e as lésbicas?

- Não! À venda não está! – Respondeu o João com ar de gozo

- Nem alugar o seu tempo? – Perguntei desafiadora

- Uhmm, talvez! – O João estava a pensar num cenário que o satisfizesse - Se pudermos ver… - Típico!

- Se me deixarem primeiro aquece-la a sós e depois podem entrar e assistir! – Propus a esticar a corda, o mais que podia - Ela não parece muito bem, nem muito alerta! Dez minutos a sós, só para a deixar mais animadinha e depois juntam-se a nós, o que dizem?

Tenho um amigo que sempre me diz que os homens são básicos. Há sempre uma altura em que pensam com a parte inferior do corpo e não com a superior. Estava a jogar tudo nisso!

Como o João parecia ainda não estar no ponto aproximei-me dele e passei a minha língua pelos seus lábios. O seu cheiro era nauseabundo e precisei de toda a minha força para mostrar-lhe um sorriso maroto, de quem está desejosa de ser possuída à bruta ali e agora!

Não sei se foi o sangue que me tornou mais apetecível, se o teria conseguido de qualquer forma o que é certo é que o outro homem que entretanto admirava a cena, gritou um ''Eh lá, temos fera!'' e o João caiu de vez na armadilha. Uma coisa tenho a certeza, toda esta lata e auto-confiança não é coisa que tenha num dia normal.

Durante toda a minha ''negociação'' com o João, a Catarina manteve-se calada e cabisbaixa, quase parecendo não ter forças para se manter em pé. Sei que ela estava a ouvir-me e que de alguma forma parecia estar colaborante, pois pelo menos não me entregou.

O João mostrou um sorriso imensamente amarelo e com dentes estragados e disse com ar triunfante:

- Amadeu, vamos dar 10 minutos às miúdas e vamos à cozinha beber qualquer coisa. A noite vai ser óptima. Cat, trata bem a nossa convidada e não quero recusas, ouviste?

A Catarina manteve-se imóvel e calada.

Quando os vi afastar-se, aproximei-me rapidamente dela, encenando um abraço e disse-lhe ao ouvido: Vamos sair daqui, Já!

Ela respondeu-me sem forças: Não posso, ele irá atrás de mim e mata-me!

Então era isso que a mantinha ali. Estava sob coacção de ameaça de morte. Fingindo beija-la, disse-lhe: Não te preocupes, ele não poderá fazer mais nada depois desta noite!

E com uma força que não sei onde arranjei peguei nela ao ombro, abri a porta e fugi pelo corredor e escadas abaixo, estava em cima das 2 da manhã e estava com medo de não conseguir chegar à rua. Ouvia o João e o Amadeu a gritar furiosos no apartamento, um sem número de outras vozes em súbita alerta e a começarem a perseguir-nos quando uma força descomunal me fez cair pelos degraus abaixo, com a Catarina a cair por cima de mim. Lutando para me levantar, fui obrigada a tapar os ouvidos com o barulho da explosão. O apartamento tinha desaparecido e provavelmente também o piso inteiro. A ideia que poderia haver vitimas inocentes a viver naquele piso ocorreu-me mas era tarde para o que quer que fosse. A Catarina estava ferida na cabeça, talvez causado por algo que a atingiu na onda de choque. Estava consciente mas a sangrar. Sem saber se o João e restantes estavam mortos ou não e se ainda estariam em condições de nos perseguir, peguei na Catarina e sai do prédio. O piso do João estava completamente destruído e começava a ver-se pessoas que vinham às janelas e portas de prédios próximos para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Rapidamente tirei a Catarina dali para não sermos reconhecidas e assim que rodei a chave do carro, acelerei pela avenida o mais que pude.

Durante mais de dez quilómetros km guiei furiosamente pelo meio do trânsito sem dizermos nada uma à outra, até que a Catarina falou:

- Não sei o que se passou, como me descobriste, porque me foste salvar e principalmente como se deu aquela explosão mas vou ser-te grata pelo resto da minha vida e prometo-te nunca mais me envolver numa situação semelhante.

Sorri para ela.

- Amiga, o que interessa é que estás bem. Vamos tratar desses ferimentos físicos e também psicológicos. O teu pai vai ficar tão feliz quando te ver.

- O meu pai, meu pobre pai, pensei tanto nele mas não podia sair. O João ameaçou matar-me e à minha família! – as lágrimas começaram a correr-lhe pela cara abaixo

- Não te preocupes, o João não fará mal a mais ninguém. Não quero que penses mais nele, nem no que ele te fez passar. Vamos tratar de ti e quero a minha Catarina optimista e feliz de volta, ouviste?

- Prometo-te minha amiga, prometo-te!

Levei-a a casa. Os pais receberam-na emocionados. Sem dar grandes detalhes sobre a forma como a descobri e como a trouxe de volta despedi-me. Nada melhor para sarar as feridas físicas e emocionais do que ficar com quem nos ama.

Quando ia a sair da casa dela, o Mário agarrou-me um braço e implorou:

- Como a descobriu, Alexandra?

- Tive uma ajuda de um vampiro! Disse-lhe meio a sorrir

- Quero compensa-la a si e a esse vampiro. Como se chama ele?

- Eric Northman, é o dono do Fangtasia. Quanto a mim não quero nada. Não o fiz para receber qualquer compensação Mário. Prometa-me apenas que trata dela, a leva a fazer uma desintoxicação, que a leva a uma terapia para que ela possa lidar com todos os horrores porque passou e isso será paga suficiente para mim.

O Mário sorriu

- Você é uma boa mulher !

- Não sou assim tão boa! - Disse-lhe na brincadeira.

**Capitulo 6**

O mês de Outubro estava chuvoso. Chovia todo o santo dia e já me irritava andar metida no trânsito sempre em piso molhado.

O trabalho corria mal como sempre. Os projectos andavam complicados. Alterações e mais alterações. Parecia que nada tinha um princípio meio e fim.

Na empresa onde trabalho, ninguém fala com ninguém. Nem um bom dia, um boa tarde, um ''alguém viu o jogo ontem?'' Isso é uma coisa que me irrita profundamente. Gosto muito de falar e trabalhar sem ninguém falar, sem ninguém dizer um palavrão ao telefone é um tédio!

É verdade que trabalho nesta empresa há 8 meses e fui eu que também escolhi não fazer amizades aqui dentro. Ao longo da minha vida profissional descobri lamentavelmente que quando mais amizades se fazem no local de emprego mais problemas temos com as intrigas e com o disse-que-me-disse. No entanto, ali sinto-me como se calhar a ter um ataque cardíaco à secretaria, todos me ignoram.

Quando saio do trabalho, por volta das 19 horas, estou a ressacar por falar com alguém. Gasto fortunas em telemóvel a ligar para todos que me lembro para poder simplesmente falar.

Quando chego a casa é que começo a sentir-me uma pessoa outra vez.

Gosto muito da minha casa, comprei-a o ano passado. Um T3 de luxo numa praça principal da cidade. A minha casa tem todas as condições para me sentir feliz. Bons acabamentos, ar condicionado, lareira, 2 casas de banho e uma cozinha com vista para a praça para onde me entretenho a olhar à hora das refeições. Durante a semana, quando não vou ao ginásio, chego a casa tomo um duche bem quente, como uma tosta e enrolo-me no meu sofá com almofadas de penas, uma mantinha sobre os pés, um bom livro, enquanto a tv me faz companhia. Ao fim de semana aproveito para sair com amigos e ir beber um copo, ao cinema, uma exposição, etc.

Havia quase um mês que não sabia nada da Catarina. O Mário enviou-me um mail onde me contava que ela estava internada numa clínica para desintoxicação e a fazer terapia e que estava confiante que tudo iria correr pelo melhor.

Mais uma vez me agradecia tudo o que fiz por ela e pela sua família e que podia contar com ele para qualquer coisa que precisasse, a qualquer altura, sobre qualquer assunto.

Contou-me ainda que tinha enviado um agradecimento em forma monetária ao Eric.

Eric, pois é, o Eric. Não que nunca mais me tivesse lembrado dele. Aliás ainda tinha os efeitos do sangue dele no meu corpo e era difícil de me esquecer, quando levantava pesos com a maior das facilidades, conseguia ouvir claramente os telefonemas da minha vizinha dois andares acima e quando corria meia hora na passadeira no ginásio sem sequer me cansar.

E se fosse só isso! Quase todas as noites sonhava com ele. Sonhos impróprios para cardíacos.

De há um mês para cá, fazia sexo todas as noites com ele em sonhos. Sexo quente, selvagem e completamente all-night-long.

Começava a ser cansativo sonhar tanto com ele. Parecia que ele corria nas minhas veias e efectivamente não estava longe da verdade.

Apetecia-me ir vê-lo nem que fosse de longe mas todos os dias combatia essa ideia. Nunca fui mulher de andar atrás de homem, não ia ser agora que ia começar.

Tocaram à porta. Estranhei a hora. Quem estaria a tocar à porta às 22 horas numa noite chuvosa de quinta-feira. Quando vi a imagem na câmara do intercomunicador pensei em esconder-me rapidamente debaixo da cama. Eric estava à porta do meu prédio.

Meio a medo, meio ansiosa abri-lhe a porta. Segundos depois estava à porta do meu apartamento

- Que fazes aqui? Como sabes a minha morada?

- Não me convidas para entrar? Vamos ficar a falar aqui na escada? Não sei se os teus vizinhos gostarão muito! – disse ele com um sorriso.

Convidei-o a entrar e como uma boa anfitriã perguntei-lhe se ele queria beber alguma coisa o que foi obviamente uma burrice.

- Não me importava nada de provar-te – Respondeu com ar de gozo

Tenho que parar de me surpreender com as coisas que ele me diz, pensei rapidamente.

- Não era isso que eu estava a oferecer.

- Eu dei-te o meu, não sei porque não me ofereces algum do teu.

Era verdade mas não desarmei.

- É verdade e agradeço-te. Sem isso nunca teria conseguido tirar de lá a Catarina.

- Como está ela?

- Não sabia que agora te preocupavas com humanos! – Ataquei eu

- E não preocupo mas o pai dela foi bastante generoso. Imagino que também recebeste o cheque de 50.000 euros.

- Não, eu recusei.

- Recusaste? A que propósito? – Parecia profundamente surpreendido

- Não preciso pagamento por uma boa acção! – Respondi quase ofendida.

- Não sei se diga que és tola ou ingénua! – Disse ele com desdém.

- Pensa o que quiseres! E ah, apesar de te agradecer a tua ajuda não me deste todas as informações sobre as consequências de beber o teu sangue.

- Se o tivesse feito não o terias tomado!

- Provavelmente não! – E quase gritei

- Não gostas de sonhar comigo? – Perguntou ele com ar de gozo

- Como sabes? – É obvio que sabia. O tipo tem mais de 1000 anos. Está careca de saber o efeito que o sangue dele tem sobre os humanos.

- Não gostas de sonhar comigo? – Voltou a perguntar

- Não! É cansativo!

- Não gostas de me sentir dentro de ti?

A conversa começava a perturbar-me e a provocar-me medo de fraquejar

- O que é que ganhaste com isto? - Perguntei irritada

- Respondes sempre a perguntas com outras perguntas?

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, era difícil manter-me à frente dele.

- Não, não gosto de te sentir dentro de mim. Estou habituada a estar sozinha no meu corpo. Agora responde-me o que ganhaste com isto?

- Posso sentir as tuas emoções e estados de espírito!

- Podes o quê?

- Posso sentir as tuas emoções. Sinto quando estás feliz, quando estás triste, quando estás irritada e quando estás excitada. É interessante! Há muitos séculos que não sabia o que são emoções humanas e tu és um poço cheio delas.

Não sabia o que lhe dizer, nem o que pensar sobre o assunto. Como se já não fosse suficientemente mau deseja-lo todas as noites, ele ainda podia sentir?

É mau demais. Resolvi mudar de assunto

- Como soubeste a minha morada e o que vieste cá fazer?

Ele olhava para mim com um ar divertido, podia obviamente sentir a minha confusão e que eu o queria..

- A morada é fácil, tenho formas de saber essas coisas. Quanto ao que vim cá fazer, já que não queres dar-me o prazer de sentir o gosto do teu sangue, é só para te avisar para teres cuidado.

- Cuidado com o quê?

- Parece que alguns amigos daqueles escroques que morreram na explosão andam a investigar a história da mulher que tirou a Catarina de lá segundos antes.

Ok, isto era um problema serio. Sentei-me ao pé dele.

- Achas que podem descobrir-me?

- Não sei, tenho algumas informações mas não todas. Não sei quem te viu e o que viu, já que era noite cerrada mas é possível que tenham visto o carro e o teu cabelo loiro. Daí a procurar amigas da Catarina com essas características é um passo.

- Com certeza não pensam que fui eu que explodi o prédio - adiantei

- Não! Isso, sabem bem quem foi. Fizemos questão que se saiba que quem ataca vampiros não sai vivo para contar a história.

Pensei uns segundos sobre o assunto.

- Olha Eric não posso fazer nada. Se me descobrirem descobrem, se me atacarem, atacam. Eu meti-me nisto de livre vontade e pagarei as consequências que tiver que pagar. Agora não me vou andar a esconder, nem a fugir. Não sei viver assim. Sempre fui livre e sempre fui onde me deu na real-gana!

- Sim, sei disso, até ao Fangtasia fazer perguntas!

- Exacto e não correu assim tão mal pois não?

- Esteve por um triz – disse ele – mas …

- Mas?

- Mas pareceste diferente do resto da maralha humana! Corajosa, nada submissa e profundamente decidida a ajudar um semelhante em apuros. Não sei se te achei interessante ou parva, ou se as duas coisas…

- Quando decidires informa! Agora se não te importas preciso de me ir deitar, é tarde!

- Isso é um convite?

- È! É um convite para te pores na alheta! Obrigado pelo aviso, obrigado pela ajuda, obrigado por me teres tornado as noites tão animadas nos últimos tempos! Agora pira-te! - disse o mais cáustica que consegui.

Ele levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta. Antes de a abrir virou-se de repente e esbarrei com ele. E faltou-me o ar.

Ele sorriu e beijou-me muito ao de leve nos lábios. Passou a língua pelos próprios lábios e disse: Deliciosa! E abriu a porta e evaporou-se no ar…

Sabem quando ficamos em choque e sem reacção? È exactamente como me sentia! Não sabia se havia de gritar de raiva, se havia de o chamar de volta. Se devia espancar-me ou tomar um banho frio! Estava arrepiada com o frio dos lábios dele nos meus. Um frio que de alguma forma parecia queimar-me por dentro. Tentei convencer-me que isto tudo eram efeitos do sangue e não algo que sentiria por ele naturalmente mas algo me dizia que estava errada. O sangue só potenciava os sonhos e o desejo e permitia-lhe saber os meus sentimentos mas não era isso que estava na génese de tudo. Eu que sempre critiquei mentalmente todos aqueles que viam os vampiros como deuses sexuais parecia ter caído também na mesma esparrela. Bem-feita, pensei, quem cospe para o ar….

**Capitulo 7**

Em Novembro o frio tinha chegado de vez e as noites eram cada vez maiores. Sentia-me a viver de noite. Saia de casa antes de nascer o sol e voltava depois do pôr-do-sol.

O trabalho continuava no mesmo ramerrame, apesar de ter conseguido resolver dois ou três assuntos que andavam ali empancados.

Assim que a noite caia, o meu martírio pessoal começava. O Eric tomava conta do meu corpo e nada havia a fazer. Era sexta e resolvi ir embebedar-me para esquecer. Não é muito correcto mas que raio, também não quero ganhar o céu!

Combinei com um grupo de amigos, antigos colegas de faculdade e fomos fazer a volta das tasquinhas na avenida dos bares aqui na cidade. Após o quarto bar começava a sentir-me melhor. Já tinha bebido um moscatel, um vodka e cinco shots de tequilla! Consegui divertir-me, dançar, pular e rir com os amigos. Sentia-me livre!

Por volta das 4 da manhã e já relativamente bem alcoolizada pedi boleia ao Pedro para vir para casa. Não estava em condições de guiar.

Pedro um cavalheiro como sempre, serviu de motorista de bom grado e deixou-me sã e salva perto de casa. Despedimo-nos com a promessa de repetir a farra dali a um mês. Estamos a ficar velhos e há que aproveitar. Fiz o resto da avenida de caminho a casa a pé. A noite estava fria mas ajudava a clarear as ideias meio deturpadas pelo álcool.

Foi quando senti a dor perfurante e quente a meio das costas.

Era como se estivesse a ver um filme em câmara lenta ou a ter uma imagem extra-corporal da situação. Virei-me e vi dois tipos encorpados e com mau aspecto. Um deles tinha uma faca enorme com a lâmina ensanguentada. Não conseguia respirar. Um deles disse:

- Pensavas que te safavas após teres sido a causadora da morte do João? Morre! Cabra!

Naquilo que me pareceu uma eternidade percebi que tinha sido esfaqueada num pulmão. Não conseguia respirar e o sangue quente ensopava-me as costas. Senti o coração a abrandar e aparentemente sem dor, cai de joelhos. Olhei os dois homens sem sentir nada e pensei ter visto a cabeça de um separar-se do corpo. Deve ter sido verdade pois o companheiro olhou também e gritou. Nesse instante uma mão vinda do nada elevou-o no ar e o seu corpo dividiu-se em dois. Deitei-me ou cai de lado, não sei. Uma voz conhecida segredou-me ao ouvido.

- Não tenhas medo, vais ficar bem.

Senti o gosto doce e espesso característico do sangue de vampiro na minha boca. Não conseguia respirar e não conseguia engolir mas com um último fôlego do meu corpo, engoli uma e outra vez até tudo ficar negro.

Acordei aos gritos. Que pesadelo horroroso, pensei, assim que consegui abrir os olhos. Graças aos santinhos, estava em casa, na minha cama. Que efeito tramado teve o álcool. Não me lembro de chegar a casa, tirar a roupa e deitar-me.

Virei-me para tentar dormir e senti o corpo gelado ao meu lado. Num reflexo de sobrevivência saltei da cama em choque e acendi a luz.

- Deita-te. Descansa, ainda é de noite e precisas recuperar forças.

Eric estava deitado comigo na minha cama. Não foi um pesadelo, fui mesmo atacada e ele salvou-me.

Lembrei-me da facada nas costas e corri para o espelho para ver o estrago. Estava nua mas isso não foi a minha preocupação imediata. Olhei e olhei as costas em busca da ferida, cicatriz, marca, o que fosse. A única coisa que restava que mostrava o ferimento que tinha sofrido, era a cor vermelha de sangue coagulado pelas costas. Do ferimento nem sinal.

A minha cabeça estava a mil e pensei que o meu cérebro ia saltar do crânio de tanto tentar pensar tanta coisa em simultâneo.

Abri uma gaveta e procurei uma t-shirt comprida e vesti-a de seguida. O Eric estava agora encostado à cabeceira da cama olhando-me com ar divertido.

- Não te vistas, um corpo tão bonito não devia nunca andar tapado! – Disse-me com olhos brilhantes

- O que aconteceu aos homens? – Perguntei

- Acho que viste o que aconteceu!

- Como sabias…..? Como estavas exactamente ali na hora certa?

- Tenho formas de saber essas coisas. Lamento não ter chegado antes para evitar teres sido ferida.

- Tudo bem, não é importante, ou é, sei lá, estou baralhada!

- Estás bem agora. O teu corpo já sarou.

- Deste-me sangue teu, não é verdade?

- Era preciso, tinhas segundos de vida. Estavas a ficar afogada com o teu próprio sangue nos pulmões.

Uma ideia terrível passou-me pela cabeça

- Eric se eu tinha segundos de vida e tu deste-me o teu sangue, isso quer dizer que…

- Não – interrompeu-me ele – Terias que ser completamente drenada antes! Assim apenas saraste!

Por momentos fiquei gelada de pensar que a minha vida humana tinha acabado e acabava de fazer parte do clube dos mortos vivos.

Respirei de alívio, o que aliás era uma constatação clara que continuava viva e humana. Estava quente, o meu coração batia e conseguia respirar. Os vampiros entre outras coisas, não respiram.

Mais calma e a raciocinar com mais clareza, perguntei:

- Foste tu que me despiste?

- Não está aqui mais ninguém pois não? As tuas roupas estavam cheias de sangue!

Vendo-o despido na minha cama, perguntei:

- E as tuas também presumo! - foi mais uma critica que uma afirmação.

- Sim as minhas também e além disso estou mais confortável assim. Incomoda-te ver-me nu?

Bué, quase que verbalizei! Não fosse tudo o que já sentia anteriormente e ainda com uma nova dose de sangue dele a borbulhar no meu corpo, vê-lo ali como um Adónis na minha cama era mais do que uma pobre mulher pode suportar. Pensei em desistir e atirar-me nos seus braços com um ''oh quero que se lixe''.

- Prefiro que te vistas, se não te importas. – Procurei uma t-shirt xxl da empresa que me tinham dado numa determinada altura e entreguei-lha. Não sabia onde ia arranjar umas calças do tamanho dele mas pelo menos entre a t-shirt e o lençol a maioria da pele estava coberta e eu estava menos tentada.

Era hora de ser pelo menos simpática e sentei-me em frente a ele na cama.

- Obrigado, outra vez. Desculpa se reajo mal às tuas indirectas e provocações mas tenho que ser justa contigo. Não me conheces de lado nenhum e em dois meses já me ajudaste a salvar a vida da minha amiga e agora salvaste-me da morte. Estaria a ser uma real cabra se não te agradecesse. Confesso que me dás cabo dos nervos. Não pareces ser a pessoa que se preocupe com as vidas que se perdem ou não mas comigo não foste assim e tenho que estar agradecida.

Ele deixou de sorrir e ficou pensativo.

- Bolas, estava a ser simpática e ficaste amuado?

- Não – disse ele – estava apenas a pensar que tinhas razão, que eu não me preocupo com humanos e nunca fez parte dos meus planos transformar-me num súbito cavaleiro andante a salvar vidas de donzelas em perigo. Não sei o que há em ti que me leva sequer a importar-me com o que tu queres ou com a tua vida! Sou um vampiro, sou O predador da raça humana. Tenho mais de 1000 anos de idade. Não faço sequer a mínima ideia de quantos humanos já matei, já drenei e já me serviram de alimento. Tu és comida que fala e que por sinal fala para caraças. Porque é que eu me importo contigo?

- Não sei – disse-lhe. Estava atordoada com o discurso. Sou comida que fala? – Sinto quase como se me tivesse que desculpar por isso.

- Não! Deixa para lá. Hei-de perceber o que se passa. Entretanto deixa-me que te diga que não me enganei. Tu és realmente deliciosa. Apesar de seres B positivo és um dos melhores sangues que já bebi.

Já estava sem forças para me surpreender mais com ele.

- Mordeste-me?

- Não, claro que não. Provei o sangue que tinhas no corpo ao lamber-te a ferida.

- Para que raio me lambeste a ferida?

- Para sarar mais depressa. A nossa saliva tem um coagulante que fecha quase instantaneamente as feridas e não deixa marca. Assim enquanto o meu sangue te sarava por dentro, fechei a pele para que não ficasses com uma marca feia nas costas.

- Que bom samaritano. E assim bebeste qualquer coisa…

- Ora, estava a perder-se! Era um desperdício! - e largou uma gargalhada sonora.

Nunca o tinha ouvido rir antes e achei que afinal ele até tinha sentido de humor.

Pareceu-me ainda mais bonito a rir descontraidamente.

Ele sentiu a minha mudança de humor e olhou-me com o mesmo olhar penetrante.

- Queres-me! – Afirmou ele cheio de certezas

- Sim, quero! Mas não o vou fazer.

- Posso obrigar-te!

- Eu sei mas peço-te que não o faças.

- Porque resistes? – Parecia realmente interessado

Sim, porque resisto? Está a queimar-me por dentro e por fora. Sinto-me constantemente em fogo à conta dele. O que me impede? Sou livre e desimpedida e nunca fui pudica a esse ponto

- Não sei. Não tenho a certeza se este desejo é verdadeiro ou induzido pelo teu sangue.

- O sangue só potencia o desejo, não o cria – disse ele olhando-me sempre nos olhos

- Não sei se quero envolver-me com um vampiro, desculpa se pareço estar a ser racista ou algo do género mas nem é isso propriamente. Somos duas espécies diferentes. Somos de mundos diferentes e fazes-me sentir pequena e frágil. Não sei se sou capaz de me envolver contigo. É como se algo me dissesse que quando der esse passo é o ponto de não retorno.

- Miúda, eu não quero casar contigo! Só ter sexo contigo!

- Eu sei mas isso não significa que eu não sinta que é o ponto de não retorno.

- Tens medo de mim?

Boa pergunta! Tenho medo dele? Já tive sim. No nosso primeiro encontro no Fangtasia temi pela minha vida. Após esse dia, já muito se passou e hoje ele salvou a minha vida.

- Não, acho que não. Tiveste já todas as oportunidades para te alimentares de mim e não o fizeste. Estaria a ser hipócrita se dissesse que tenho medo de ti.

- Uhmm, está-me a apetecer muito ter sexo contigo hoje. Provei-te! És deliciosa. Quero estar dentro de ti.

- Eric, por favor, não insistas. Sabes que acabaras por levar a tua avante. Agora sei que sentes os meus sentimentos e sabes que eu quebro se insistires mas peço-te que não o faças. Eu não quero ter sexo contigo. Ou melhor, querer quero, mas preferia não o fazer e peço-te que não me forces. Se tiver que acontecer que seja quando eu tiver certeza.

- Vai acontecer eventualmente!

- Que seja, mas não hoje!

Ele levantou-se, procurou as calças ainda ensopadas do meu sangue (ou dos outros sei lá), calçou-se e inclinou-se até ficar cara a cara comigo.

O cheiro dele era uma mistura doce inebriante. O cabelo dele estava desalinhado e caia-lhe para a cara. Os olhos azuis faiscavam.

- Uma noite destas então! E beijou-me. Desta vez não foi um leve chocho nos lábios. Foi um beijo a serio e senti-me quase a flutuar. A boca e a língua dele eram geladas mas aqueciam-me de uma forma nunca antes sentida. Perdi o controlo nos meus braços, abracei-o e puxei o corpo dele para junto do meu. E quando eu já não queria saber de mais nada, ele afastou-se, sorriu e disse-me:

- Até um dia destes.

E saltou pela janela de uma altura de um quarto andar!

**Capitulo 8**

O Dezembro chegou e com ele trouxe o frio em força e os preparativos para o Natal.

Já disse como odeio o Natal? Não propriamente a festa enquanto festa familiar, com as prendas debaixo da árvore de natal, mas sim todo o consumismo exagerado à sua volta. As pessoas atropelam-se pelos centros comerciais a comprar prendas que os outros não querem apenas porque fica bem dar alguma coisa. Há muito tempo que se perdeu o prazer de oferecer algo para ser substituído por um fica bem dar qualquer coisa. O Transito fica ainda mais infernal e não se consegue ir comprar um pacote de arroz sem passar 30 minutos para estacionar o carro. Ando sempre ainda mais irritada nesta altura. Sou uma criatura de sol, não gosto do frio e da chuva e associado a isto, milhares de pessoas a acotovelarem-me é o remédio certo para andar a desejar hibernar e só acordar na primavera. Como gostava de ser um urso!

Nunca fui depressiva. Sim irrita-me o trânsito, sim irrita-me as confusões no trabalho, o frio e principalmente o natal. Tirando isso….acho que sou uma pessoa razoavelmente feliz.

Nos últimos tempos tenho tido algo para adicionar às quatro irritações do costume. E essa irritação tem nome próprio, cerca de 2 metros de altura e mais de 1000 anos de idade.

Desde o dia em que ele literalmente saltou através da minha janela nunca mais ouvi falar dele. Não telefonou, não apareceu, não deu sinais de vida (ou de morte)! Verdade que eu também não o procurei mas tenho os meus motivos. Não consigo aceitar que sinta um desejo tão grande por um vampiro. Era quase como se me julgasse a mim por tamanha aberração.

Eu nunca procurei muitas qualidades num companheiro mas acho que estar vivo é um requisito aceitável. Quando paro para pensar racionalmente, condeno-me a mim mesma por pensar assim. No fundo ele está vivo, de uma certa forma, própria da sua espécie. Vive, fala, movimenta-se e alimenta-se. É verdade que não morre a não ser que a cabeça seja separada do corpo mas não é fácil algo assim acontecer-lhe. Também não andam durante o dia mas aprendi durante os últimos anos que não é verdade que se transformem em cinzas ao sol. São extremamente fotossensíveis, ficando praticamente cegos à luz do dia e a sua pele queima com facilidade, como os albinos. Desse facto, criou-se o mito que eles pegariam fogo expostos ao sol. É verdade que podem ficar com horríveis queimaduras solares mas não os mata, apenas enfraquece. O mito encarregou-se de aumentar alguns factos de modo a dar mais sumo à história.

Não sei ainda todas as particularidades sobre os vampiros, por exemplo desconhecia que podiam saltar de um quarto andar e sair ilesos. Ao que parece cada um terá os seus próprios poderes mais ou menos considerados sobrenaturais mas no fundo, podemos caracteriza-los como seres poderosos, com uma força descomunal, difíceis de matar, que não morrem de morte natural pois o seu corpo não se degrada naturalmente como o nosso. São incrivelmente rápidos e podem matar um humano em segundos. Após o primeiro ano de vida podem passar anos sem matar um humano para se alimentar. A fome (ou sede, como será melhor descrita) é menor e não precisam de beber um humano por completo. Um litro aqui, um litro acolá. Claro que tem o prazer associado à caça, matar a sua presa mas agora que tentam ser reconhecidos como parte deste mundo, os humanos mortos por vampiros, drenados até à morte, parece ser uma raridade.

Há regras próprias entre eles que os impede de continuar a matar indiscriminadamente sob pena de serem julgados pelos seus pares e condenados à morte final.

No que diz respeito particularmente só um vampiro me interessava e esse estava sempre presente desde que o sol se punha até que o sol nascia.

Tentei convencer-me que ando confusa e baralhada e que não conseguia sentir os sentimentos dele mas com o passar dos dias apercebi-me que toda esta irritação, que o meu desinteresse em certos assuntos mundanos, não eram sentimentos meus mas sim dele. Não era apenas ele que conseguia sentir os meus sentimentos, agora também eu conseguia sentir os dele. Nos últimos dias tenho tentado controlar-me melhor e começo a conseguir desassociar o que sinto, daquilo que ele sente. Andava a sentir-me um clone emocional do Eric mas de alguma forma aprendi a desassociar os dois sentimentos e agora até já me consigo divertir apesar de sentir que ele está zangado com alguma coisa.

Três dias antes do natal a Catarina ligou-me. Tinha saído da clínica e gostava de me ver antes do natal. Combinamos encontrarmo-nos aqui em casa. Era sábado e após o almoço, a minha amiga tocou à porta. Eis a Catarina de sempre e não a miséria humana que resgatei do fundo do poço em Setembro.

Bebemos café, comemos uns chocolatinhos, enquanto ela me contou o seu regresso ao mundo dos mentalmente sãos. O tempo que passou na clínica, a terapia que fez e a forma como agora encarava o passado, como se conseguiu perdoar, como encara o presente e principalmente as suas expectativas para o futuro. Senti-me feliz ao ouvi-la. É uma boa recompensa ajudar alguém e ver frutos dessa nossa acção.

Quando finalmente acabou de me contar tudo perguntou:

- E tu minha amiga como vais?

Txiiii, por onde hei-de começar…

- Tudo bem mais ou menos

- O meu pai contou-me o que fizeste para me resgatar, que foste ao Fangtasia e que o Eric Northman te ajudou. Como raio conseguiste isso?

- Nem sei bem, se queres que te diga, mas porquê?

- Bem, eu vi o Eric quando, sabes, quando lá fui com o João e ouvi algumas coisas que se diz dele, sabes que no meio onde andei metida fala-se muito de vampiros e ele era e é um dos mais temidos

- E? – De alguma forma sentia que não devia ter perguntado

- Bem, o Eric não é propriamente uma criatura disponível. Parece ignorar todos os humanos, como se fossemos apenas poluição. Dizem que ele é implacável e que não abre excepções. Por isso que atingiu a idade e o poder que tem. Não tem sentimentos de qualquer ordem, excepto a lealdade que exige dos seus subordinados. Dizem que é um animal sexual mas não sei se haverá muitas humanas que lhe interessem. Ele é extremamente bem-parecido mas parece matar apenas com o olhar. Enfim, não consigo perceber o que lhe poderás ter dito ou feito para ele aceitar ajudar-me, ou ajudar-te.

- O que queres dizer com o poder que tem? – Resolvi ignorar toda a parte do sexo

- Bom, dizem que ele não é apenas o dono do Fangtasia. Que tem um alto cargo na hierarquia dos vampiros, que é um dos que controla os vampiros mais novos para que a ordem seja mantida e que quando um falha não há perdão. Ah e parece que é extremamente rico também, fruto de múltiplos negócios e participações que tem. O bar é apenas a ponta visível do iceberg.

A Catarina sabia muito mais da vida do Eric do que eu que já tinha bebido o seu sangue por duas vezes e até já tinha estado nua na sua frente.

- Sabias que ele consegue saltar de um quarto andar sem se magoar? – Saiu-me sem pensar

- A serio? - Os olhos da Catarina quase saíram das orbitas.

- Como sabes isso? – Perguntou ela sôfrega

- Vi!

- A serio? Quando? Conta?

Será que lhe devia dizer a verdade? Oh que raio preciso de alguém com quem desabafar e tudo começou por causa dela.

- O mês passado ele teve aqui em casa e saltou pela janela do meu quarto. Fiquei em choque.

Quem estava em choque era a Catarina que até estava vermelha. Com um enorme sorriso perguntou:

- Oh sua grande maluca! Queres explicar-me o que o Eric Northman fazia aqui em tua casa e no teu quarto?

E largou-se a rir agarrada à barriga. Como ela reagiu tão bem a esta informação, enchi-me de coragem e desbobinei tudo aquilo que estava engasgado. O nosso primeiro encontro, os outros encontros, a troca de sangue, ele sentir-me, o ter sido esfaqueada, ter acordado no meu quarto com ele, o beijo e finalmente agora a novidade de também eu conseguir senti-lo.

A Catarina manteve-se silenciosa enquanto ouvia atentamente. Sorriu quando lhe contei das provocações dele, ficou triste quando lhe contei do ataque e finalmente estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando acabei.

Finalmente falou:

- Minha amiga, tu és um poço de surpresas. Nem sei por onde começar!

Agradeceu-me uma vez mais tudo o que fiz por ela, enalteceu vezes sem conta a minha coragem, de inclusive beber o sangue dele para poder ir liberta-la. Disse que lamentava que eu tivesse sido atacada, que sentia que mais uma vez a culpa era dela.

Após isso tudo disse-me:

- E no fim o que mais me surpreende é esse teu jogo de gato e rato com o Eric. Do que se fala dele não me parece coisa que ele normalmente faça ou que se quer tenha interesse nisso. Alguma coisa despertou nele para ele se dar a semelhante trabalho.

- Sim, tesão! – Disse-lhe eu

- Naaaaaaaaaaa, é mais que isso. O Eric pode ter o sexo que quiser com quem quiser. Vampira ou humana. Isso não explica ter-te ajudado sem te conhecer de lado nenhum ou sequer ter confiado em ti…não explica ter-te avisado que corrias perigo e muito menos salvar-te de morte certa. E ainda, não explica porque raio quis ele sentir as tuas emoções. Que raio, qual é o gajo que está minimamente interessado numa mulher para querer saber o que ela sente? Vampiro ou humano os gajos nunca estão minimamente interessados nisso, muito mais quando apenas querem dar umas cambalhotas!

- Ora Catarina e que outra explicação há? Não vais ficar a pensar que ele está apaixonado por mim e que foi paixão à primeira vista pois não?

- Não sei!

- Cat! Volta à realidade! Tu mesma disseste que ele não nutre sentimentos por nada nem ninguém!

- É verdade, diz-se isso e parece isso mas alguma coisa há entre vocês! Mais que não seja ele está…

- Está?

- Curioso!

- Curioso com o quê? Sou uma tipa normalíssima, sem nada de transcendental que faça uma criatura de mil anos ficar curiosa. Já pensaste na quantidade de mulheres que ele conheceu ao longo de mais de um milénio?

- Tu não és uma tipa normal, como tu dizes. Nunca Achei isso Alex. Acho-te única. Tens uma força incomum. Tomas as rédeas da tua vida. Nunca te vi arrepender realmente de nada, nem quando sabes que erraste. Sempre aprendes com os erros e aceitas como uma lição. És espontânea e clara como a água. Mostras-te ao mundo como és e quem gostar gostou!

- Não é bem assim. Não sou essa rocha que pareço! Também tenho duvidas, incertezas e os meus próprios traumas e mágoas.

- Todos temos mas nunca te vi condicionar as tuas atitudes por causa disso, excepto agora..

- Como assim?

- Bom, tenho que ser verdadeira contigo Alex. Eu no teu lugar já tinha rebolado com ele na cama, no chão, no sofá, onde calhasse. Estás com medo do quê?

Pois, a pergunta do milhão de euros.

- Não sei realmente Catarina. Penso que é por ele ser vampiro, por ser um morto-vivo, por ser extremamente forte, até já me passou pela cabeça que não tenho estrutura física para fazer sexo com um vampiro mas não é só isso. Sabes quando sentes que estás à beira do precipício e que se deres um passo vais-te despenhar lá em baixo? É isso que eu sinto!

- Talvez não te despenhes. Afinal parece que ele consegue saltar por cima de precipícios!

Desta vez rimos as duas! E soube tão bem!

- Seja como for, não sei nada dele há mais de um mês. Por isso é mais que obvio que a curiosidade como tu lhe chamas, desvaneceu-se. Não vale apena falar mais do assunto.

- Procuraste-o?

- Não, claro que não!

- Tu pediste-lhe para ele não te forçar, ele não te está a forçar. O próximo passo tem que ser teu, minha amiga. Vampiro ou não, o jogo é igual e as regras são as mesmas.

Ela tinha alguma razão, ou toda!

- Esquece isso! O assunto terminou. Hei-de arranjar forma de ignorar o facto de que o sinto todos os dias, ou melhor, todas as noites e pôr uma pedra sobre o assunto.

- Não sei se terminou – disse ela com um ar divertido – Ele tem todo o tempo do mundo e de certo que aprendeu a ter paciência ao longo da sua longa vida. Depois me dirás se tenho ou não razão.

- Ok – disse-lhe.

Mudamos de assunto e falamos de coisas banais, como o Natal, as prendas, com quem íamos passar a consoada. Ela ia passar com os pais e eu sozinha como sempre nos últimos anos. Os meus pais já não estão entre nós há uns anos e sou filha única. Não tenho marido ou namorado pelo que o natal é uma noite igual às outras. Não me faz grande mossa. Estou habituada e sinto-me bem sozinha em casa. É o meu lar! Lar de apenas uma, mas o meu lar.

A Catarina tentou convencer-me a ir passar a noite com ela a casa dos pais dela mas declinei. Não me sinto necessitada de companhia, a serio.

Finalmente despedimo-nos com a promessa de futuros cafezinhos e muita esplanada quando o sol voltar.

**Capitulo 9**

No corre-corre da minha vida profissional é fácil passar-se dias quase sem dar por conta e só quando percebi que não ia trabalhar nesse dia é que reparei que era véspera de natal.

Passei o dia a vegetar em casa. Da cama para o sofá, do sofá para o computador, do computador para o telemóvel e finalmente era noite. Como não há consoadas só para um, vi um filme, li um livro e programei deitar-me cedo.

Pelas 22 estava na caminha, como uma boa rapariga e adormeci.

Acordei com algo que bateu na minha janela. Meio assustada, meio ensonada, levantei-me para ver o que era. Será possível que algo tivesse sido projectado à altura de um quarto andar?

Enquanto examinava o vidro, reparei em algo que brilhava no parapeito. Abri a janela para ver melhor e foi com espanto que encontrei um estojo de veludo preto com um laço dourado. Preso ao laço um cartão.

Mesmo ensonada olhei em volta à procura dele. Mais ninguém poderia colocar um estojo aquela altura sem uma escada magirus! Não o vi em lado nenhum e estava a gelar.

Fechei a janela e sentei-me na cama. O cartão preto e vermelho tinha apenas uma palavra: ERIC. Abri o estojo e lá dentro estava um relógio de mulher da marca Bulgari!

É desta que vou à falência se tiver que comprar uma prenda equivalente para ele, pensei e sorri. Na realidade estava feliz, era um bonito gesto da parte dele, não tanto pelo valor astronómico da prenda mas pela simplicidade como a entregou. O jogo continua, pensei e resolvi alinhar com ele. Oh que raio, o que pior me pode acontecer? Morrer? Pois.

Pensei se ele estaria já no Fangtasia. A que velocidade se desloca ele? Ele veio de carro ou será que veio a correr?

Liguei para lá. Quando atenderam, disse o meu nome e pedi para falar com ele.

Disseram-me que não estava. Pedi para deixar recado para que ele me telefonasse se ainda passasse por lá aquela noite.

Desliguei e fui fumar um cigarro à cozinha. Estava demasiado alerta para dormir. Depois fui até à sala, deitei-me no sofá, liguei a tv e ao ar condicionado. Estava um frio de rachar. Nada me garantia que ele me ligasse de volta mas resolvi esperar pelo menos uma hora antes de tentar dormir. Com o calor e as luzes da TV comecei a ficar sonolenta e acabei por adormecer sem esforço ao fim de uns minutos. Voltei a acordar com o toque do meu telemóvel. Fiquei automaticamente alerta. Vi o número e era de um telemóvel. Atendi excitada.

- Sim?

- Querias falar comigo coração? – A voz dele era divertida e provocadora

- Queria, quer dizer, quero! Quero agradecer-te a prenda que deixaste no parapeito da minha janela.

- E queres agradecer-me como?

Oh bolas!

- De certeza que não estás a propor-me sexo em troca do relógio! Se assim é, podes vir busca-lo!

- Não! Não precisas pagar com o corpo pelo relógio. É uma prenda para ti, afinal podias tê-la comprado com os 50.000 euros do Mário mas como foste burra…

- Eric, por favor! Tens um gesto simpático e tens que estragar tudo logo de seguida?

Ele riu-se alto.

- Bom, disse ele, se não querias falar comigo para me chamar para a tua cama, vou-te deixar ir dormir.

- Eric?

- Diz.

- Tu queres tanto assim fazer sexo comigo?

- Sim!

- Porquê?

- Porquê? – Desatou a rir outra vez – Dás-me tesão!

- E dás relógios Bulgari a todas as mulheres que te dão tesão?

- Não mas, há muito tempo que não dava o meu sangue a um humano e acho que não estou habituado a sentir tanta coisa. Talvez estejas a perturbar-me em demasia e devesse acabar com isto.

- Deduzo que acabar com isto, significa, acabar com a minha vida?

- Deduzes bem. E voltou a rir às gargalhadas

- Olha que bom, é sempre saber que continua a haver quem me queira morta!

- Não tenhas medo coração. Nunca te matarei antes de teres fodido comigo!

Eu podia sentir que ele estava realmente divertido e era uma boa sensação. As provocações dele já não me ofendiam e até conseguia rir com ele.

Acabamos por ficar a falar ao telemóvel mais um bom bocado. Falamos de coisas divertidas, comparei-o com o pai natal mas sem a barriga e sem a barba e foi bom falar com ele como pessoas normais. Estava sem sono e a voz sexy dele ao telemóvel era como uma carícia quente pelo meu corpo.

Não pensei em precipícios, nem nada que o valha. Fui apenas eu e apenas ele numa conversa de amigos, de amigos que querem ser mais que amigos.

Finalmente ele disse-me que tinha muitos assuntos para tratar ainda nessa noite e eu despedi-me dele.

Antes de desligar disse-me:

- Estou a cumprir aquilo que me pediste. Não te estou a forçar a nada. Quando me quiseres….chama-me!

- Chamo-te? Ou telefono-te? – Perguntei divertida

- Chama-me! Sabes que eu posso sentir-te! E desligou o telefone

E quase que entrei em combustão espontânea.

**Capitulo 10**

Estávamos a meio de Fevereiro.

Nos últimos dois meses fartei-me de trabalhar de segunda a domingo, 14 horas por dia. Foi-se o ginásio, os cafezinhos e nada mais faço além de dormir e trabalhar, dormir e trabalhar. Sinto-me um caco.

A única animação que havia na minha vida era uns sms's esporádicos do Eric e o facto de que um certo dia a meio de Janeiro chegou à empresa um ramo de flores vermelhas para mim. A Vitória, a secretaria do departamento e coscuvilheira oficial, veio trazer-mas com um ar vitorioso, de quem finalmente sabia algo sobre mim, que poderia passar pelos corredores como pólvora. O cartão dizia apenas ''Estou à espera! Eric''. Perante os olhares mais ou menos curiosos senti-me corar. Disfarcei e não comentei nada com ninguém. Também ninguém me perguntou nada.

Falava como de costume com a Leonor via e-mail. A empresa não permite Messenger, nem outro tipo de chats, pelo que fazemos as nossas conversas diárias através de e-mail.

Um dia por piada, só para ver a reacção dela, perguntei-lhe se queria ir beber café à minha casa depois de jantar. Como sempre e sem surpresas, declinou o convite dizendo que eu bem sabia que ela não saia à noite. Estava fora de questão cruzar-se com aqueles monstros que viviam agora às claras pelas nossas ruas. Perguntei-lhe se ela os achava assim tão maus. Respondeu-me que nem queria arriscar saber se estava certa ou errada. Há um motivo pelo qual não se tem predadores de largo porte como animais de estimação. Cedo ou tarde, alguém acaba sem um braço ou morto.

Naquela sexta feira à noite ao chegar a casa, estava no meu limite de resistência mental. O trabalho, pouco tempo para dormir. Ainda sonho com o Eric mas aprendi a viver com os sonhos e em vens de os detestar, agora funciona como a minha pequena terapia. Pelo menos em sonhos estou feliz.

Tomei banho e deitei-me. Estava tão cansada mas não conseguia dormir. Estava calor no quarto apesar de ser Fevereiro e estar apenas 8º graus de temperatura exterior. Desliguei o ar condicionado. Não resultou. Abri a janela. Continuava quente. Tirei o pijama e a roupa interior e joguei tudo no chão do quarto. Os lençóis de inverno pareciam uma carícia no meu corpo. Pensei há quanto tempo não tinha sexo….10-11 meses, nem tinha bem a certeza.

Pensei há quanto tempo não tinha sexo comigo mesma! Pelo menos há uns 2 meses, tal tem sido o cansaço que tenho sentido.

Não conseguia adormecer, abraçava-me às almofadas, dava voltas e mais voltas. Pensei nele e imaginei-o na cama comigo ali, a tocar-me. Mentalmente disse ''Eric'' enquanto me abraçava a uma almofada como se fosse a abraçar o corpo dele.

Deixei-me levar pela fantasia e comecei a imaginar-me com ele de todas as formas e posições.

Senti uma brisa no quarto que me gelou os braços e as costas meio descobertas e ele estava ali. Enquanto pensava se teria adormecido e estava apenas a sonhar com ele como de costume, vi-o despir-se. Ele tinha o corpo mais fabuloso que já tinha visto. Os abdominais vincados, pernas fortes, bíceps trabalhados, um pescoço maravilhoso. Os olhos azuis brilhavam como duas lâmpadas na sua cara branca. Tinha o cabelo apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo e soltou-o. Fiquei mais alerta e belisquei-me para acordar. Quando me doeu percebi. Não estava a dormir!

Quando ia dizer algo, ele entrou na cama comigo e tapou-me a boca com a dele. Beijou-me lentamente, depois com mais vigor. Sentia a sua língua e a sua saliva gelada. Ele era doce, um doce como morango ou qualquer coisa assim parecida. Ele libertou-me a boca e começou a beijar-me o pescoço, os ombros, os seios, ora um, ora outro, sugando levemente os mamilos. Fechei os olhos e disse:

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Sem nenhum interesse na resposta, sinceramente

- Chamaste-me!

Tremi quando ele encostou o corpo dele ao meu, pressionando-me com o seu peso contra a cama. Parou de me beijar e olhou-me nos olhos, a boca dele a roçar a minha.

- Tens medo de mim? – sussurrou….

- Não – disse-lhe

E então ele penetrou-me lentamente. O pénis dele era gelado mas à medida que entrava no meu corpo parecia acalmar o meu fogo e ele próprio aquecer.

O Eric é uma criatura grande e tudo nele é proporcional. Até essa parte! Pensei que me ia magoar mas não. Ele entrou dentro de mim lentamente e não me magoou. Olhei-lhe directamente nos olhos, estavam brilhantes como nunca.

- És tão quente - disse ele com voz lânguida

Começou a entrar e sair lentamente e eu não evitei gemer de prazer. Cerrei os olhos e ele disse-me:

- Não feches os olhos. Quero que me vejas…

Não sei se era capaz. Fechar os olhos é um reflexo do prazer mas tentei mantê-los o mais abertos possível e manter o contacto visual.

Já não sentia o frio do corpo dele. Só sentia o meu próprio fogo, como se todas as minhas células tivessem subitamente entrado em erupção vulcânica. Ele beijava-me enquanto mantinha o ritmo lento como que a aprender e a perceber tudo o que eu sentia quando ele me tocava.

Parecia que estava dentro do meu cérebro e que sabia exactamente onde tocar, como tocar, com que intensidade, com que ritmo me fazia mais vibrar.

Cravei-lhe as unhas nas costas o que foi o mesmo que tentar crava-las numa rocha. O meu corpo acompanhava o dele e tinha vontade própria. O meu cérebro abandonou-me quando ele aumentou o ritmo e não pensei em mais nada. Quando senti que ia atingir o orgasmo olhei para ele. Ele expôs as presas e eu deixei-me ir. Quando o prazer me atingiu como uma onda de choque, senti as presas dele a perfuraram-me o pescoço. Não consegui gritar. Foi como de duas ondas de choque contrárias uma ascendente e uma descendente corressem pelo meu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia as contracções espontâneas do orgasmo uma onda de calor descia do meu pescoço para o resto do corpo. Nunca senti nada tão forte, nem tão extraordinário. Não há formas de descrever ''O'' orgasmo que ele me provocou e tenho a certeza que não há forma de conseguir vir a sentir algo desta intensidade alguma vez na vida. Ainda eu tentava recuperar o ar nos meus pulmões quando ele tremeu por completo e colapsou em cima de mim com um som de profundo prazer.

Tentei recuperar a minha respiração e o meu batimento cardíaco que estava a mil. Tentei pensar mas era como se o cérebro tivesse sido formatado e não conseguia verbalizar uma frase coerente.

Ainda sentia os efeitos do orgasmo no meu corpo. Contracções e correntes de calor pelo corpo. Finalmente senti-me profundamente feliz e abracei-o com todas as minhas forças. Ele passou a língua pelo meu pescoço, no sítio onde me mordeu e virou-se para o lado para retirar o peso de cima de mim.

Ficamos ali uns minutos sem dizer nada. O frio que entrava pela janela não me incomodava e nem sequer puxei os lençóis para cima. Pura e simplesmente não me apetecia mexer. Se a casa estivesse a arder havia de ser um problema.

Finalmente pensei em algo que teria um mínimo de lógica para retomar a conversa:

- Valeu a pena a espera? – Disse-lhe provocadora

- Eu sabia que valia – Disse-me ele ainda de olhos fechados

- Tens ideia que sentires o que me dá mais prazer é meio caminho andado para o sucesso, certo? – E ri

- Claro!

Ficamos em silêncio outra vez..

Desta vez foi ele que quebrou o silêncio. Virou-se de lado para poder ver-me e enquanto me acariciava o corpo, perguntou?

- Não gostas da nossa ligação sanguínea?

- A princípio foi difícil – respondi honestamente – Senti que me tinhas enganado e que me querias controlar.

- Nunca quis controlar-te, nem condicionar-te, a princípio estava apenas curioso e à segunda vez apercebi-me que isso nem é possível aparentemente

- Não é possível? Porque dizes isso?

Ele recostou-se nas almofadas e disse:

- Há algo em ti que é diferente. Quando te dei sangue pela segunda vez, para te salvar sabia que irias ficar presa a mim, que não terias mais força para me rejeitar, mas não havia outra hipótese. Ou isso ou deixar-te morrer e sabes que sou uma criatura egoísta.

Fiquei atenta ao que ele me dizia

- No entanto apesar de te aumentar o desejo tu foste capaz de te afastares.

- Não tenho a certeza disso! – disse-lhe eu

- Foste sim. Se estivesses totalmente sob o meu controlo não terias força, nem vontade própria para estar longe de mim e tu conseguiste faze-lo este tempo todo.

- Tu ajudaste nisso, mantiveste-te longe…

- Não estás a compreender coração. Se estivesses totalmente sob o meu controlo irias atrás de mim! Há algo em ti que é diferente, algo no teu sangue…

- Não me parece Eric, acho que sou uma humana normalíssima. O meu sangue, pelo menos, nunca nenhum médico me disse que tinha algo de especial excepto…

- Excepto?

- Excepto uma vez que fiz analises e o medico me disse que eu tinha mais glóbulos vermelhos do que deveria ter mas acho que isso não significa nada.

- Algo é diferente coração. B positivo nem é o meu tipo de sangue de eleição e tu nem imaginas como é o teu sabor… - disse ele a sorrir.

Lembrei-me da dentada no pescoço e instintivamente levei a mão ao local.

- Está sarado! – disse ele – Não te preocupes, não bebi quase nada. Dá-me mais prazer se te morder. Incomoda-te?

Pensei por uns segundos e tentei lembrar-me.

- Não! – disse – isto até vai parecer esquisito mas acho que tirei prazer disso. Sou uma pervertida! E desatei a rir.

- És a minha pervertida!

E com isto, recomeçou tudo de novo.

Fizemos sexo durante horas, de todas as formas, em todas as posições. Pelas 5 da manhã sentia-me como se fosse feita de gelatina. Nada me doía mas parecia também não sentir mais nada. Pensei que se alguém me desse um murro na barriga nem sentiria dor. Estava dormente e exausta. Perdi a conta aos orgasmos que tive e nem sabia que poderia ter tantos numa só noite. O Eric não é um bom amante. É O amante. Mais de 1000 anos de experiencia, faz com que saiba tudo sobre mulheres e sobre o que elas gostam e apreciam. Nunca estive com alguém que conhecesse o meu corpo tão bem quanto eu, ou melhor até!

- Eric? Tenho que dar a mão à palmatória!

- Porquê?

- Sexo com um vampiro é mesmo o melhor que há! E eu que achava que as pessoas exageravam!

- Correcção, sexo com este vampiro, é o melhor que há!

- Haja modéstia!

- Estou errado?

- Bom, nunca estive com um vampiro sem seres tu, por isso não posso dizer com certeza de causa mas posso dizer-te que não há nenhum humano sequer que te chegue aos calcanhares. Isso te garanto. Nunca ninguém me fez sentir aquilo que me fazes sentir. Nem sabia ser possível.

Ele sorriu e olhou para mim durante uns segundos

- Isto vai ser um problema! – Disse

- Vai? Porquê? – Passou-me pela cabeça que era agora que ele ia dizer que foi bom e tal mas é melhor não nos vermos mais .

- Eu não quero abrir mão de ti!

Não entendi bem o que ele quis dizer e a minha expressão deve ter demonstrado isso mesmo que ele tentou explicar melhor

- Não sei o que há em ti que me levou a ficar curioso a primeira vez que te vi e essa curiosidade levou-me a querer saber o que sentias, para perceber-te. Há muitos séculos que não me sentia curioso em relação a humanos e apesar de saber que não devia alimentar essa ideia, não consegui resistir. Depois que bebeste o meu sangue foi uma montanha russa de emoções. Raios mulher que sentes tanto como falas. Passei a andar irritado todos os dias porque me fazias sentir toda uma serie de coisas, algumas das quais não sentia desde o tempo em que eu também era humano. Não gostei disso. Desconcentra-me e faz-me parecer fraco.

Continuou - Quando te vi entre a vida e a morte senti que não podia ainda libertar-te. És como uma droga à qual me fui habituando. Tinha que salvar-te apesar de saber que ias perder essa tua personalidade irritante que eu tanto gosto!

Mas isso não aconteceu o que me deixou ainda mais curioso e por isso me afastei. Quis ver quanto tempo aguentavas. E tu aguentaste e acho que aguentarias indefinidamente se eu não tivesse me aproximado outra vez. Desta vez, sem truques, sem enganos, apenas como um homem deve seduzir uma mulher.

Eu estava sem palavras e não o queria interromper. Ele estava finalmente a falar sobre aquilo que eu tinha tantas dúvidas, o que raio via ele em mim e eu queria saber:

- E agora que finalmente foste minha, pensei que a curiosidade tivesse terminado que eu estava livre dessa sensação

- E não estás?

- Da curiosidade sim mas parece que foi substituída por outra coisa…..

- Por o quê?

- Não sei ainda. Sei que quero continuar a fazer sexo contigo, muitas vezes, muitas noites.

Inclinou-se para me beijar e eu afastei-me rindo:

- Oh por favor, hoje não! Não aguento mais a serio. Amanhã não vou conseguir andar!

- Outra noite então? – Perguntou ele

- Outra noite, em breve se possível – disse eu tentando demonstrar que de alguma forma estava em consonância com ele. Também eu não sabia o que sentia por ele para alem de desejo mas também não estava preparada para ficar por ali.

- De certeza que hoje não queres mais? – disse ele provocando enquanto me tocava no ponto certo

- De certeza, oh por favor, tem dó de mim, eu sou apenas uma humana e já tenho mais de 30 anos. Vou ficar toda desgraçada! – Disse já sem nenhuma convicção

- Vais nada. Tens um corpo lindo, uns seios no lugar e sabes fazer sexo como ninguém. És tão quente, o interior do teu corpo queima-me e o teu sangue é talvez o sangue mais delicioso e vivo que bebi.

Achei exagero o elogio às minhas capacidades sexuais. Sejamos realistas, aos anos que ele cá anda, de certeza que encontrou muito melhor.

- Não dizes nada? – Disse ele a gozar

- Estava a pensar que estás a mentir. Não posso decididamente estar assim tão alto na tua cotação. Nem quero saber quantas mulheres tu já tiveste

- Muitas, muitas mesmo!

- Ok, se estiver no top 500 já me vou sentir feliz - e ri desalmadamente

Ele riu também e passado uns minutos começou a preparar-se para ir. O sol estava quase a nascer e ele precisava de um sítio escuro para descansar.

Enquanto ele se vestia, perguntei-lhe:

- Dormes num caixão?

Ele riu outra vez.

- Não, durmo numa cama, numa casa! Apenas o meu quarto não tem janelas e a porta é completamente estanque à luminosidade.

- Desculpa a pergunta parva mas às vezes ainda tenho dúvidas sobre o que é realidade, sobre o que é mito.

- Quase tudo é mito, disse ele, menos a nossa existência e podes sempre perguntar o que quiseres. Não quero que haja motivos para me temeres.

- Eu não tenho medo de ti – disse-lhe sinceramente

- Mas devias! Posso querer-te para mim, para sempre e o que eu quero consigo.

- Podes! Mas não o vais fazer. Eu não quero ser vampira. Gosto da ideia de ser mortal.

- Será como tu quiseres, não tenhas medo, estava apenas a provocar-te. Não te transformarei a menos que mo peças um dia.

- Para que o farias? Aturar-me durante uns séculos é um inferno que nenhum homem quer – disse-lhe no gozo

- Acho que discordo contigo mas falaremos sobre isso em outra altura. Tenho que ir.

Quando ele saiu pela janela eu percebi que tinha avançado para o precipício e não me tinha estatelado lá em baixo. Estava a pairar no ar, nos braços do Eric.

**Capitulo 11**

Quando era miúda adorava o carnaval. Todos os anos escolhia antecipadamente do que me queria mascarar e fazia a minha mãe fazer-me a vestimenta a condizer. Princesa, fada ou sevilhana. Já na adolescência era eu que as fazia, de sereia, de odalisca e bailarina de can-can.

Só no estado adulto deixei de me mascarar e não porque não gostasse mas sim porque deixei de ter companhia para ir aos bailes de mascaras. Os meus namorados nunca foram homens que gostassem disso e não tem lógica ir a um baile de mascara com o companheiro vestido normalmente. Seja como for tinha pena.

Tinha passado uma semana sobre a noite que fiz sexo com o Eric e andei nas nuvens durante esse tempo. Agora no entanto pensava como era estranho ele nunca mais ter aparecido. É verdade que o podia ir ver ao Fangtasia mas não chegamos a falar sobre isso e tinha duvidas se devia aparecer sem ser convidada. Afinal é o local de trabalho dele, um deles pelo menos e ele tem uma imagem de indisponível que gosta de manter. Estava de telemóvel na mão a ensaiar um SMS, à 10 minutos, quando recebi uma mensagem dele. Sorri! Seria possível que ele soubesse que eu estava a tentar-lhe mandar uma e não sabia o que escrever?

Li a mensagem e dizia:

- Noite de mascaras no Fantagsia. A Pam vai buscar-te às 23 horas. Vem mascarada. Eric

Oh diabo! A Pam vem buscar-me?

A Pam era uma vampira que ele tinha criado e era assim por dizer o seu braço direito. Sabia que ela não nutria um especial sentimento por mim, como aliás por nenhum humano. Isto não me parece promissor.

Pensei no que podia mascarar-me. O que tinha eu em casa que desse para fazer uma mascara?

Respondi-lhe à SMS. ''mascaro-me de quê? ''

E ele respondeu de seguida: De vampira claro!

Desatei às gargalhadas sozinha no meio da sala. Não é nada básico, mascarar-me de vampira para ir a um bar de vampiros. No entanto essa é uma mascara fácil. Roupa preta, uma base meio esbranquiçada na cara para ficar mais pálida e um fiozinho de sangue ao canto da boca.

No meu caso nem preciso de base esbranquiçada, basta não por nenhuma que pálida como sou, passo por morta há 50 anos na boa.

Procurei um espartilho preto que tinha lá por casa e umas calças pretas justas. Vampira mas sexy, ora bolas. Empecei o cabelo para dar-lhe um ar volumoso e maquilhei os olhos de um tom bem escuro. Montes de rímel e eye-liner. O toque final o risquinho vermelho a imitar um fio de sangue que escorre da boca. Eis o mítico vampiro que todos imaginavam antes de saberemos que na realidade existiam mesmo.

À hora marcada um carro desportivo vermelho parou à porta do prédio. Desci e a Pam disse-me para entrar.

Mantivemo-nos em silencio durante boa parte do caminho, até que já não suportando o silencio comecei:

- Então Pam, o Eric disse-me que é o teu criador.

- Sim - disse ela

- E como é isso? Que espécie de relação tem vocês?

A Pam sorriu para a estrada

- Estás com ciúmes?

- Não, claro que não. Queria apenas entender… - Disse o mais sinceramente que consegui

Ela pareceu pensar e disse:

- Estava a provocar-te. Não há motivo para teres ciúmes. Eu e o Eric não temos esse tipo de relação há muitos anos já.

- Mas tiveram? – Claro que tiveram, pensei. Têm os dois, uma óptima aparência, andam por aí há séculos e os vampiros parecem gostar tanto de sexo como de sangue.

- Sim, no princípio tivemos sexo, muitas e muitas vezes antes de eu perceber que prefiro outro género.

- Outro género?

- Sim, o feminino.

Isso era uma novidade. Não podia dizer que estava chocada. Nunca me fez confusão os gostos sexuais. Apenas tinha imaginado a Pam como heterossexual e não homossexual.

Desta vez foi ela que recomeçou a conversa

- Então tu e o Eric?

- Não concordas pois não?

- Não tenho que concordar nem discordar. O que vocês fazem só a vocês diz respeito. Não tenho absolutamente nada contra ti. És-me completamente indiferente apenas acho que a tua presença pode ser um perigo para o Eric

- Eu posso ser perigosa para o Eric? Estava completamente a zero agora

- Não tu! – Riu-se – Os sentimentos dele por ti podem torna-lo mais fraco.

- Desculpa Pam, mas continuo a não perceber.

- Alexandra, o Eric não é apenas o dono do Fangtasia. Ele gere um pequeno império. Várias participações em empresas, negócios variados na nossa própria hierarquia e, ele é o responsável por manter a lei e ordem do território dele. Alguém na posição dele tem muitos inimigos, inimigos esses que não terão problemas em faze-lo cair para ficar com o seu poder. O Eric não se pode dar ao luxo de ter um calcanhar de Aquiles e os sentimentos dele por ti são um prato cheio para quem quiser derruba-lo.

- Estás a dizer realmente o quê?

- Que um dos inimigos dele pode pensar que se te raptar ou matar pode comprometer a sua racionalidade e conseguir mata-lo ou desacredita-lo. Um vampiro não se deve pôr em perigo por um humano. Somos superiores a vocês.

Uau! Não sei se estava ofendida ou espantada com o à-vontade como ela disse tudo o que pensava

- No entanto – continuou ela – o Eric sabe o que faz, ou pelo menos sabia e nunca irei contra aquilo que ele quer. È o meu criador e devo-lhe lealdade.

- Isso é sempre assim? Essa aparente incapacidade de ir contra as ordens do criador?

- Estás a perguntar-me se ele te transformar se lhe deverás respeito e lealdade, sem nunca te revoltares contra o que ele quer? – Perguntou ela

- Não exactamente, mas no fundo até gostaria de saber a resposta a essa pergunta.

- Bom, nem sempre. Depende da relação entre o criador e a cria. Há casos em que o criador mantém o seu poder sobre a cria, há outros, mais raros em que a cria tem voz activa.

- Ora então – continuei eu – Há mais casos de vampiros que gostam de humanos. Não sou um caso único.

- Não, claro que não. Mas o Eric não é um vampiro normal. Tem uma posição a defender e manter a situação assim muito tempo é que pode ser um risco. Se ele gosta de ti, devia transformar-te.

- Eu não quero ser imortal! – Quase que gritei

- Pois, assim ele tem um problema. Pensa nisso!

Não quis pensar nisso. Que raio, conheço o Eric à meia dúzia de meses. Andámos num jogo de esconde-esconde até há uma semana atrás, quando finalmente cedi aos meus desejos. Toda esta conversa sobre a minha mortalidade provocava-me vómitos e estive quase para desistir e ir para casa. Resolvi ignorar as ideias da Pam. O Eric tinha dado a sua palavra que não me transformaria e eu não tinha motivos para duvidar dele. Já o poderia ter feito se quisesse e ele não iria contra a minha vontade. Acho!

Chegamos finalmente ao Fangtasia. Quando ia a sair do carro a Pam agarrou-me o braço com a sua mão gelada

- Alexandra, não tenho nada contra ti mas entende que ele é o meu criador e entre ti e ele, escolho ele.

- Preferias que eu o deixasse de ver?

- Não, isso não, pois ele não gostaria disso mas sei que eventualmente vocês terão problemas e temo por ele.

- Ok, Pam. Na boa. Deixemos isso por agora. Sejamos realistas. Eu e o Eric demos apenas umas cambalhotas. Vai na volta e ele farta-se dentro de dias e não tens nada com que te preocupar.

- Não conheces bem o Eric. Ele não é nenhum humano inconstante. È um vampiro poderoso e antigo e alguém como ele não quer uma coisa hoje e outra amanhã!

- Obrigado pela parte do ''coisa'' – Disse-lhe sarcasticamente

Ela riu-se e disse:

- Tens garra! Acho que começo a perceber o que ele viu em ti!

E com isto saímos do carro e entramos no bar.

O Fangtasia estava ao rubro! Era difícil perceber no meio de tanto vampiro quem eram os humanos mascarados ou os vampiros verdadeiros. Após analisar a multidão comecei a identificar os verdadeiros dos falsos e pareceu-me estar casa cheia de humanos. Talvez os vampiros não apreciem o carnaval.

Segui a Pam até ao bar onde pedi um vodka.

O barman olhou-me com aparente desagrado. Literalmente não ando a fazer fans entre os súbditos de Eric.

Tentei relaxar e apreciar o ambiente. As pessoas estavam muito divertidas e o bar estava à pinha e continuava a entrar clientes. A música não era propriamente carnavalesca mas as pessoas dançavam à mesma e atiravam papelinhos uns aos outros. Os vampiros presentes pareciam ignorar tanta animação. Senti a presença dele mesmo antes dele me tocar e pouco depois a mão dele abraçou-me pela cintura. Fiquei encostada de costas para ele e disse ao meu ouvido:

- Estás tão sexy, coração! Esse espartilho é uma tentação!

Sorri sem dizer nada. Ele podia sentir que eu tinha gostado.

- Achas que posso rasgar-te a roupa e foder-te já aqui? – Assoprou ele no meu ouvido

Respondi:

- É melhor não, pois senão todas as mulheres presentes pensarão que isso está incluído no consumo e vais ter uma noite muito atarefada.

Ele riu alto

- Ficas bem? Preciso de uma hora para resolver uns assuntos e depois podemos ficar juntos.

- Sim, vai lá.

Ele foi e eu tentei perceber se alguém estava a olhar para mim. Havia um ou outro cliente que tinha reparado no meio da folia, que o Eric me estava a agarrar e estavam com um ar curioso. Imagino que os clientes habituados à casa, não costumem ver o Eric a aproximar-se de uma humana com aparente simpatia.

Bebi o meu vodka, procurei um sofá para me sentar. A Pam apareceu e sentou-se ao meu lado. Acabamos por ter uma conversa normal sobre assuntos mundanos, como por exemplo as mulheres estarem a ficar cada vez mais gordas e os homens mais carecas. A Pam quando não está a defender o Eric com unhas e dentes até pode ser uma boa companhia e algo divertida duma forma muito própria e muito caustica!

Precisava ir à casa de banho. Perguntei onde era. A Pam indicou-me o corredor de acesso. Ao percorre-lo, senti a presença do Eric na cave. Aproximei-me das escadas. No fundo havia uma porta que estava entreaberta. Desci uns degraus para ouvir melhor mas, não arrisquei desce-los todos. Os vampiros ouvem muito bem e podia ser facilmente descoberta além de que se eu sinto a presença do Eric ele também sabe que eu estou ali.

Fiquei a ouvi-lo. Ele acusava alguém de não ter cumprido as regras e enquanto uma outra voz implorava por clemência, ouvi-o dizer:

- Não há clemência para quem mete em perigo a nossa existência!

E com isto, ouviu-se um barulho de luta, gritos desesperados e depois silêncio.

A voz do Eric ouviu-se outra vez:

- Limpem a cave e tu informa a autoridade que o castigo foi aplicado.

Fugi rapidamente dali e refugiei-me na casa de banho. Estava sem reacção. O Eric acabou de matar um vampiro?

Tentei recompor-me e decidir se havia de fugir dali o mais rápido que podia, fazer as malas e sair do pais, ou ficava e encarava a situação.

Quando abri a porta da casa de banho ele estava encostado à ombreira da porta. Dei um salto. Devia ter sentido que ele estava ali mas estava demasiado assustada.

- Já me viste matar antes – disse ele

É verdade. Ele mandou matar o João e companhia naquela estranha explosão em Setembro e despedaçou os dois homens que me atacaram mas de alguma forma parece que senti que havia um motivo para o fazer e agora via nele uma outra capacidade. A de matar a sangue frio!

- Sim mas…..

Fiquei sem saber o que lhe dizer.

- Anda - disse ele, sem expressão definida no rosto - Vamos embora

Fui com ele em silêncio. Saímos pelas traseiras do bar e entramos num BMW Z5 preto que estava estacionado perto.

Ele ligou o carro e conduziu a uma velocidade estonteante pelas ruas da cidade até uma zona de moradias nos subúrbios da cidade. Virou o carro para uma das propriedades e um portão alto e impenetrável à vista abriu-se ao toque de um comando no interior do carro. Assim que o carro avançou pela propriedade os portões fecharam-se silenciosamente atrás de nós.

O carro avançou subindo uma estrada de pedra até à porta de uma garagem que ficava na lateral de uma moradia de dois pisos de cor clara. Uma vez lá dentro, saímos do carro e entramos em casa por uma porta de acesso.

A casa dele era ampla, de cor bege claro. A sala tinha sofás brancos, um enorme tapete de cor preta. Na parede um LCD gigantesco. Os cortinados eram pretos e pareciam pesados, como de veludo. Não consegui reparar em mais nada, sentei-me num sofá e meti a cabeça entre as pernas.

Ele foi buscar um copo de vodka e deu-mo. Bebi metade de uma vez só.

Ficou à espera que eu falasse mas eu não tinha nada que dizer. Não sabia o que pensar. Ia acusa-lo do quê? De ser aquilo que é?

- Eric, disse finalmente, sei que estás à espera que eu diga qualquer coisa mas eu não tenho nada para te dizer sobre o assunto. Não posso julgar-te ou condenar-te por algo que faz parte de ti. Há imensas coisas que eu não sei sobre ti, sobre o que fazes, há quanto tempo ou porquê mas eu sempre soube o que tu eras.

- Podes perguntar-me o que quiseres.

- Não quero perguntar-te nada. Não esta noite. As coisas são como são e eu só quero estar contigo, sem pensar em mais nada.

- Acho que posso fazer isso.

E fez, várias vezes!

**Capitulo 12**

A cama dele era ampla, de cor clara que contrastava com os lençóis pretos de cetim. Tudo nos vampiros é sexual e rodeiam-se de objectos que induzem a ideia de sexo.

A casa não estava fria e eu sentia-me confortável. Estávamos deitados há uns minutos sem dizer nada. Ele deitado de costas, com um braço por trás da cabeça e eu deitada com a cabeça no seu peito silencioso. Na realidade era uma boa sensação. Nunca achei confortável estar com o ouvido encostado a um peito onde bate um coração e que sobe e desce com a respiração. Estar com ele após o sexo era como um calmante poderoso.

Ele acariciava o meu cabelo com a mão livre e eu pensei que poderia dormir assim.

- Estás a pensar! – Disse ele

- Sim, era difícil esconder o que quer que fosse dele. – Estava a pensar como é estranho o que sinto contigo.

- Estranho?

- Sim, seria normal temer-te. És um predador, és um assassino a sangue frio, mesmo que tenhas ou não motivos para o ser, no entanto nunca me senti tão em paz com alguém como me sinto contigo. Acho que não sou normal!

- Não, não és. Eu já te tinha dito que não eras uma humana comum! – Disse ele divertido

- Não o estava a dizer como um elogio, estava a dizer que devo ser louca e ainda não me apercebi.

- Gostas de mim! - Afirmou ele

- Sim! – disse-lhe.

- Vou-te contar o que significa aquilo que ouviste.

E começou a explicar-me as regras da hierarquia vampírica. Havia regras muito rígidas naquela estrutura. A antiguidade era um posto e apenas os mais velhos podem gerir territórios. São responsáveis por todos os vampiros que vivem na sua região e devem manter a ordem. Antigamente antes da grande revelação, os responsáveis deviam manter os seus súbditos controlados, a fim de não existir corpos drenados por aí na via publica que os denunciasse. As crias eram ensinadas desde à hora da sua criação a controlar a sua sede e a hipnotizar as suas vítimas para que pudessem alimentar-se sem matar e sem conhecimento da própria vítima. Estas regras tinham sido criadas após o século XVII, quando a caça desregrada de alguns vampiros na cidade de Londres fez a população acreditar na sua existência e mobilizar-se numa imensa caça aos vampiros, onde quase todos os vampiros locais pereceram.

Os mais antigos vampiros da época juntaram-se então e definiram as regras para evitar a sua extinção.

Nenhum vampiro deveria matar perante testemunhas. Se matasse devia fazer desaparecer com o corpo. O humano devia ser preferencialmente hipnotizado para que não se lembrasse de nada e a ferida sarada para não haver marcas. Para alguns que continuavam a preferir alimentar-se com a vítima a debater-se aterrorizada, sempre havia a hipótese de a hipnotizar depois.

Foram estas as regras instituídas e aplicadas até aos dias de hoje. Após a grande revelação, tudo se tornou ainda mais complicado de controlar e não é possível abrir excepções a vampiros que matem sem motivo. Estão demasiado visíveis para isso e todos os olhos da sociedade estão postos neles, à espera que comentam um erro para poder afirmar com certeza que todos são assassinos e devem ser exterminados da face da terra.

Assim quando um vampiro mata apenas porque lhe apeteceu matar e ainda por cima não teve o cuidado de fazer desaparecer o corpo, pondo em risco toda uma operação e todos aqueles vampiros que se mostram como cidadãos responsáveis e cooperantes com as leis humanas, a pena aplicada é a morte e quem deve aplicar a pena é o responsável do território onde o vampiro vivia.

Tudo o que ele me explicava tinha a sua lógica. Muitos vampiros deram a cara na comunicação social, eram empresários, estavam visíveis e tinham moradas conhecidas das autoridades. Em caso de mortes causadas por vampiros seriam os primeiros a ser atacados. Não tinha a certeza se numa guerra entre vampiros e humanos se os humanos sairiam vencedores. É verdade que somos muitos mais que eles e temos armamento pesado mas eles são poderosos. Na realidade os vampiros nunca quiseram uma guerra dessas. Após a caça sofrida em Londres o que eles mais quiseram foi viver uma existência em paz e fora da visão dos humanos.

No fim perguntei-lhe:

- O que fizeste aos corpos dos tipos que me atacaram?

- Temos forma de os fazer desaparecer sem deixar rasto e somos muito eficientes nisso.

- Obrigado por me fazeres entender melhor o teu mundo – disse-lhe

- Achas que consegues viver com isto? – Perguntou ele

- Se não achasse não estava aqui contigo. Ouve Eric, eu sei o que és e aceito-te como és. Não tenho ilusões, nem quero transformar-te em algo diferente. Gosto de ti assim e desde que não me queiras subjugar às tuas ordens, não tenho problemas com o que és, ou com o que tu fazes.

Ele pôs a mão no meu queixo e lentamente virou a minha cara para que o pudesse encarar

Ficou a olhar-me nos olhos intensamente a estudar-me e a tentar perceber-me.

- Nunca reages como eu esperava. Quando eu esperava que tu me fizesses um discurso sobre ser-te impossível viver no meio de tanta morte, sangue, crueldade e ausência de piedade, saís-te com um: Aceito-te como és e gosto de ti assim. Às vezes acho que não existes!

- Mas é verdade, gosto de ti assim!

- Amas-me?

- Não me faças perguntas para as quais não terias resposta se fosse eu a perguntar-te.

- Um dia vou ter uma resposta para ti!

- Nesse dia digo-te se te amo ou não.

**Capitulo 13**

Os dias passaram como de costume. Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. Nenhuma conversa na empresa. O silêncio começava a tornar-se insuportável após tanto tempo. É verdade que tinha amigos com quem almoçava e podia libertar toda a tensão acumulada mas para alguém tão falador como eu, era como se andasse amordaçada.

A primavera ia já longa e os dias estavam mais quentes. Era pelo menos um motivo de felicidade diária.

As noites, essas eram bestiais. Ficava em casa do Eric ao fim de semana e durante a semana ele arranjava sempre forma de aparecer uma ou duas noites conforme estava mais ou menos livre dos seus afazeres. Passou a bater-me à porta, como um cidadão normal e não entrar-me pela janela como o super-homem.

Naquela sexta ficou combinado que ia eu ter com ele ao Fagtasia. Já era figura mais ou menos conhecida lá e os vampiros pareciam aceitar-me com menos desagrado. Até tinha começado a desenvolver uma espécie de amizade com a Pam.

Quando lá cheguei, não fui revistada à porta como já acontecia há uns tempos e os outros clientes notavam.

Aproximei-me do bar e cumprimentei a Pam com dois beijos na cara. Era outro sinal da nossa crescente convivência. O barman colocou a minha bebida na minha frente sem eu pedir nada.

Fiquei na conversa com ela um bocado, discutindo os prós e os contras de estar bronzeada. Tinha estado numa esplanada nessa tarde e tinha ganho uma corzinha saudável.

O Eric saiu do seu ''trono'' e veio abraçar-me como de costume. Eu de costas para ele, com ele a roçar o seu corpo pelo meu enquanto me sussurrava ao ouvido tudo o que me iria fazer nas próximas horas. Adorava aquele pedacinho de indecência que jogávamos sempre.

Quando o Eric se afastou para atender uma chamada dei uma vista de olhos pelo espaço e vejo um grupo conhecido a uma das mesas.

A Carla, Fernanda e Daniel, antigos colegas de faculdade com quem eu nunca desenvolvi nenhum tipo de amizade, estavam a olhar para mim quase de boca aberta. Nem pestanejavam.

Pensei: Bom havia de chegar a esta fase em que alguém havia de descobrir.

Sorri-lhes normalmente e fui ter com eles.

- Então malta, por aqui?

- Já tu, pelo que vemos, és uma habitué do espaço - Disse o Daniel

- Tenho aqui alguns amigos, sim! – disse, ignorando a sua provocação.

A Carla e a Fernanda tinham uma expressão como se me dissessem: Estás tão lixada, amanhã toda a gente que é gente vai saber do que vimos!

- Amigos? Pareceu-me que havia ali mais que amizade com o loiro! – Continuou o Daniel

E em milionésimos de segundo, tomei a decisão que a melhor forma de controlar um boato é não andar a negar aquilo que é evidente.

- Sim.

- Sim? Perguntaram os 3 em espanto – Andas com ele? Perguntou a Carla quase explodindo de tanta excitação de finalmente ter algo contra mim.

- Sim, o Eric é mais ou menos o meu namorado.

Não disseram nada. As suas caras diziam tudo. Critica, julgamento, condenação e uma alegria sórdida de terem algo para contar no próximo dia.

Hipocritamente, despedi-me deles e fui para junto da Pam.

- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou-me

- O que era esperado eventualmente. Alguém havia de me ver com ele e para ajudar são logo três abutres que aos anos procuram algo que possam usar contra mim.

- Queres que os hipnotize para que não se lembrem de nada amanhã?

Que ganhava eu com isso? Se não fosse agora eventualmente alguém havia de saber. Nestes meses em que estive com o Eric, só contei a uma pessoa, à Catarina. A única que tinha os seus próprios motivos para não contar a ninguém. Não me julgou nem condenou. Riu de bom grado e disse-me: Eu bem te dizia! Perguntou-me apenas se ele me fazia feliz. Eu disse que sim e ela disse: Isso é tudo o que basta!

Não valia o esforço hipnotizar estes ou todos os próximos que descobrissem. Há muito tempo que avancei para o precipício e não tenho problemas com a minha decisão. Assumo-a sem vergonhas ou constrangimentos.

- Não. Eventualmente haveria de se saber e eu não tenho receio da condenação dos outros. A minha vida só a mim diz respeito e quem não gostar, temos pena!

- È isso mesmo, miúda! - Disse a Pam e espetou-me uma palmada no ombro que até entornei parte do vodka.

Perante o olhar fixo dos abutres, o Eric voltou e fez-me sinal para irmos. Despedi-me da Pam, acenei aos embasbacados de serviço e segui atrás do Eric. Esperava-me uma noite de sexo, com S grande e só isso me interessava.

Acordei por volta do meio-dia com o telemóvel a tocar. Andei à procura dele no escuro do quarto do Eric e sai para a sala para atender. O Eric dormia sempre mais ou menos entre as 6 e as 20 horas. Eu nunca dormia tanto e arranjava sempre qualquer coisa com que me entreter na casa dele assim que acordava. Via TV, lia um livro ou como ultimamente estava sol, o Eric mandou fazer um pequeno jardim nas traseiras da casa, com uma espreguiçadeira onde eu pudesse descansar e apanhar um solzinho. Eu normalmente acordava pelas 15 horas e estar a levantar-me atarantada ao meio dia, ensonada e em completa escuridão custou-me uns quantos tropeções. Finalmente deitei-me num sofá da sala e atendi o telemóvel. Era a Leonor, nem bom dia me disse.

- Queres explicar-me o que raio de conversa é essa que anda aí a correr sobre ti, desde as 8 da manhã? Já perdi a conta às pessoas que me ligaram a perguntar se é verdade!

Não é preciso ser-se bruxa para saber o que ela estava a falar mas fiz-me de desentendida

- Não faço a mínima. Estava a dormir. O que se anda a dizer sobre mim?

Sem sequer parar para respirar, desbobinou que a Carla e a Fernanda andavam a dizer que tinham ido ao Fangtasia na noite interior e que descobriram que eu (Alexandra) namorava um vampiro.

- Diz-me que isto não é verdade, por favor! - Implorava ela em choque

- Leonor, calma. Ainda tens um colapso. Isso não é assunto para falar ao telefone. Queres ir beber um café para falarmos com calma?

- Meu deus! É VERDADE! Mas tu estás louca?

- Não, não estou louca. Pára lá de gritar. Se me deixares explicar vais perceber melhor….

- O que há para explicar? TU ANDAS COM UM VAMPIRO! MEU DEUS! Bem que eu achava que andavas distante há uns tempos! Precisas de ajuda? Posso ir à policia e dar queixa dele! Olha lá ele morde-te?

A Leonor estava em frangalhos e a coisa não ia ser fácil. Tentei fazer um café às escuras na cozinha enquanto tentava convence-la a parar de gritar. Desisti. Normalmente não me dou ao trabalho de tentar explicar a minha vida a terceiros mas não tenho assim tantas pessoas que considere amigos verdadeiros e não queria perder mais um, sem tentar pelo menos faze-la ver o meu ponto de vista. Depois de algumas tentativas consegui convence-la a ir beber café comigo. Vesti-me, deixei um bilhete ao Eric e levei o carro dele. Em 30 minutos estava no café combinado. Ela parecia furiosa comigo. Ia começar a falar mas fiz-lhe sinal que primeiro precisava de beber café para clarear as ideias. Ela deixou-me beber o bendito líquido batendo impacientemente o pé no chão.

Finalmente disse-lhe:

- Ok, agora vou-te contar tudo. Não me interrompes e no fim podes falar. Combinado?

Ela concordou e eu contei a minha história toda com o Eric, desde o primeiro dia até agora, omitindo algumas partes mais sensíveis, como as mortes e o nome da Catarina que foi apenas designado como ''uma amiga''.

De resto contei-lhe tudo, até a nossa ligação sanguínea e o que tinha lutado contra os sentimentos que nutria por ele. Por fim disse-lhe:

- Eu sempre soube que no dia que soubesses ias ter um choque e por isso que protelei ao máximo contar-te. Sei que tens imenso medo dos vampiros e não te vou dizer que eles são uns anjinhos que não fazem mal a ninguém, porque te estava a mentir mas o Eric faz-me bem. Muito bem. Sinto-me melhor com ele do que qualquer outra pessoa que já tenha passado pela minha vida. Ele ouve-me, compreende-me, faz-me rir e faz-me feliz. Podes dizer que está errado mas achas que devo afastar-me de alguém que me faz tão feliz apenas porque ele não é exactamente igual aos outros?

Ela parecia estar a pensar e finalmente disse:

- Acontece que a diferença neste caso é uma grande diferença. Tu dormes com o inimigo. Tu dormes e fazes sexo com o teu predador natural. Um dia não acordas.

- Ele não me vai matar e antes que o refiras, nem transformar-me em algo igual a ele. Porque o faria agora se já teve tantas oportunidades para o fazer e nunca o fez? Porquê agora que é mais ou menos publico, pelo menos para a clientela do Fangtasia, que temos uma relação mais ou menos séria?

- Ele pode não fazer de propósito. È um animal e um dia perde o controlo!

- Amiga qualquer mulher humana pode ser morta pelo seu amante humano ou vais-me dizer que não é quase diário que se ouve ou lê algo do género na comunicação social. Maridos, amantes, namorados ou candidatos a que matam a mulher sem dó nem piedade? Tu não o conheces e muito menos da forma que eu o conheço. Ele nunca me fará mal.

- Os vampiros não gostam de humanos dessa forma. Somos comida para eles!

- Ouve Leonor. Não te vou dizer que ele me ama, mas sei que ele gosta de estar comigo, que se sente bem comigo e que adoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fazer sexo comigo. Sei que ele se preocupa comigo e que me quer proteger. Sei que de uma forma própria dele, ele tem um sentimento forte por mim. Se é amor ou não, o tempo o dirá. Quando ele souber ele diz-me. Até lá quero estar com ele, vou estar com ele e gostaria se possível de não perder a tua amizade por causa disso. Podes não concordar com a minha decisão mas a vida é minha e como minha amiga deves aceitar as minhas decisões. Aceita que eu encontrei alguém que me completa, seja esse alguém, humano ou não.

A Leonor parecia mais calma mas não totalmente convencida. Ao fim de uns segundos disse:

- E o que me deu mais raiva foi ter que saber através daquelas víboras que passaram a manhã a ligar para toda a gente que te conhece para contar!

- Eu sabia que elas o fariam mas eu já não me quero esconder. Pensem o que quiserem. Aqueles de quem gosto ainda faço um esforço para que me compreendam. Aqueles que vivem apenas para descobrir potenciais podres nos outros podem rebolar-se e torcer-se que eu estou-me bem marimbando para o assunto!

- Ok – disse ela finalmente – não estou propriamente feliz com a situação. Faz-me uma confusão do caraças e vou precisar de tempo para me adaptar mas tu sempre foste dona e senhora da tua vida e quero acreditar que sabes no que te meteste. Que ponderaste bem a tua decisão.

- Leonor, se queres que te diga o meu destino foi traçado na noite em que o conheci. Não havia volta atrás. Apenas deixei há muito de lutar contra o inevitável. E ri!

Ela acabou por rir também e o ambiente desanuviou. No fim antes de ir embora disse-me:

- Cuida-te. Não quero ir ao teu funeral nem saber que agora fazes parte dos bebedores de sangue.

- Isso não vai acontecer, acredita em mim. Dá-lhe uma hipótese. Sempre foste uma pessoa justa, nunca foste de julgar pelas aparências. Não o condenes apenas porque ele é de uma espécie diferente.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Não gosto da história mas se estás feliz, eu arranjarei forma de ficar também!

**Capitulo 14**

O boato correu como pólvora. Nas semanas seguintes senti-me a repetir o mesmo discurso vezes e vezes sem conta. Acho que podia ter feito uma gravação e coloca-la em Play assim que alguém me falava no assunto. Parecia que era a única humana envolvida com um vampiro, como se isso fosse assim tão raro. Pensei que eventualmente a novidade havia de passar mas não estava fácil. No trabalho olhavam para mim pelas esquinas. Quando eu passava ou me cruzava com alguém nos elevadores, via que olhavam para o meu pescoço à procura de marcas de dentadas.

O Eric mordia-me sim, sempre que fazíamos sexo mas a sua saliva coagulante sarava a ferida e não deixava marca de modo que não havia nada que as pessoas pudessem ver.

Cheguei a pensar que ia ter problemas sérios no trabalho, que perderia clientes e quem sabe até o emprego pela minha relação pública com um vampiro. No entanto apesar da crítica e do julgamento aparente, não parecia que deixasse de ter trabalho por causa disso. Afinal há esperança entre os humanos. Podem não concordar com quem eu me envolvo mas não baralham trabalho com conhaque. Pelo menos a grande maioria.

Não me restava outra hipótese senão esperar que a novidade deixasse de ser novidade e as pessoas se habituassem à ideia.

Até lá, passei a ver muitas pessoas conhecidas no Fangtasia. Era obvio que iam lá para ver o vampiro com quem eu me tinha envolvido. Sentia que eu e o Eric éramos uma espécie de animais enjaulados no jardim zoológico para turista ver. Cheguei a pensar qual seria o dia em que nos atirariam amendoins!

Cada um parecia ter a sua opinião sobre a minha vida e não tinham problemas em partilhar a sua opinião comigo, apesar de eu não estar minimamente interessada nisso.

No entanto, apesar de tudo parecia que a maioria das pessoas estavam apenas curiosas e que após o choque da novidade pareciam aceitar que a minha vida só a mim diz respeito e que os vampiros estavam entre nós e que tínhamos que aprender a viver em conjunto. Predador e presa numa estranha convivência.

Uma noite o Eric perguntou-me se eu estava a ter problemas por causa da nossa relação

- Bom - disse-lhe - não tem sido fácil mas nunca fui pessoa de condicionar a minha vida pelas opiniões dos outros. Ninguém tem que gostar ou não gostar. Às vezes cansa-me tanta pergunta e opinião não solicitada mas hei-de sobreviver, como sempre.

O Eric sorriu para mim. O seu olhar parecia cheio de admiração, ou era eu que queria ver isso nele.

- Esquece isso. Conta-me coisas da tua vida. Gostava de saber o que andaste a fazer no último milénio.

Estávamos na minha casa. Para desanuviar dos últimos dias tinha resolvido fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Mandei transformar um dos quartos da minha casa para ser completamente estanque à luz. Assim se ele quisesse podia ficar comigo e não ter que sair sempre antes do sol nascer.

Sem saber se ele ia gostar ou pensar que eu estava a querer um compromisso mais serio, arrisquei a surpresa. Ele admirou as obras no quarto sem dizer uma palavra, examinou os fortes estores colocados por dentro dos vidros e a forra na porta para evitar que o resto da luz da casa penetrasse pelas frinchas. No fim, num movimento rápido, pegou-me ao colo e espetou comigo na cama. Estava com um ar muito divertido e disse-me:

- Estás a pensar em aprisionar-me aqui e manter-me como teu escravo sexual?

- Dá-me ideias, dá!

- Coração, podes usar-me como escravo sexual sempre que quiseres - e resolveu demonstrar em géneros quanto estava agradecido pela surpresa.

Estávamos agora ali deitados, completamente em estado de êxtase e ele riu-se quando lhe pedi para contar a sua vida

- Coração, contar-te um milénio de vida é capaz de levar algumas centenas de anos!

- Oh, faz um resumo de 5 minutos! - Disse-lhe no gozo

Ele continuou a rir mas após pensar um pouco lá começou. Contou-me que tinha nascido cerca de 850 anos depois de Cristo, na zona que agora compreende a Noruega e a Dinamarca. O seu pai era um rei viking e ele um príncipe. Foi transformado com 23 anos após uma batalha em que ficou gravemente ferido.

- Só tens 23 anos? – Interrompi

- Não! Tenho cerca de 1130 e qualquer coisa.

- Não é isso! Foste transformado com 23 anos mas pareces ter a minha idade!

- Os tempos eram outros, as vidas eram mais difíceis e a nossa expectativa de vida muito mais curta. Eu com 23 anos estava já em decadência! – disse ele sorrindo - As pessoas viviam com sorte até aos 50 anos, sendo que a maioria morria na casa dos 30. Não havia cura para doenças tão simples como uma constipação e as mortes em batalhas eram frequentes.

- Sim, eu sei disso, não sou uma completa naba em história! No entanto sempre assumi que parecias ter a minha idade e agora fiquei surpresa.

- Eu com 23 anos, já tinha sido casado por duas vezes e já tinha enterrado duas esposas.

- Mataste-as?

- Não! – Riu-se – A primeira morreu com uma simples gripe e a segunda de parto juntamente com a criança

- Nunca tiveste filhos?

- Não e talvez por isso foi fácil adaptar-me a esta outra condição. Não deixava propriamente nada para trás.

- Eras feliz como humano?

- Eram tempos diferentes. A felicidade não era vista e valorizada como agora. As vidas eram curtas e difíceis. As guerras duravam décadas. Acho que só o facto de estarmos vivos já era motivo de felicidade, não dávamos importância a algum tipo de valorização pessoal. Havia trabalho para fazer e fazia-se. Não contestávamos o nosso destino. O meu pai ordenava-me que eu fosse para a guerra, conquistar novos territórios e eu ia, sem nunca por em causa se o queria ou não fazer.

- Os Vikings foram guerreiros famosos – disse

- Sim, éramos mais fortes que as outras raças e conquistávamos com facilidade territórios. Pilhávamos aldeias, matávamos os homens e violávamos as mulheres! – Disse ele sorrindo

Quando eu não comentei nada ele perguntou

- Incomodou-te?

- Não, disse-lhe. Não podes ser julgado agora pelo que fazias naquela altura. Os costumes são outros e os códigos de moral e conduta são outros. Aquilo que era normal naquele tempo é agora inaceitável. Acontece que ninguém vive o suficiente para ser julgado pelas atrocidades de outro tempo, excepto vocês, vampiros. Se houvesse humanos vivos do tempo da inquisição seriam provavelmente condenados em Haia por crimes contra a humanidade. Por isso, não, não me incomoda. Tu agias segundo aquilo que era a normalidade do teu tempo.

- Não podes ser humana! Quase que gritou comigo. – És demasiado racional e pragmática.

- Garanto-te que não há nada de sobrenatural em mim.

- Às vezes duvido disso!

- Continua a tua história - disse-lhe…

Contou-me então que o seu criador tinha sido uma mulher que o encontrou gravemente ferido no campo de batalha. Provavelmente terá gostado do seu aspecto e resolveu resgata-lo duma morte certa. Após ter sido transformado ficaram juntos umas décadas, enquanto ela lhe ensinou como havia de viver e sobreviver à nova condição.

- Ela ainda é viva? Ou melhor…ainda existe entre nós?

- Não, ela foi capturada cerca de meio século depois, por um grupo de religiosos que terminaram com a existência dela.

- Gostavas dela?

- Sim, muito. Era uma vampira muito bonita e extremamente forte. Ensinou-me muita coisa e fomos amantes quase exclusivos durante muitos anos.

- Quase exclusivos?

- Bom, nós não temos a mesma moral que vocês e nem entendemos as nossas relações como vocês. Essa treta da monogamia é uma característica apenas humana.

- Os humanos não são monógamos – disse-lhe

- Como é isso? – Perguntou ele surpreso

- Nós não somos monógamos! Não naturalmente! Isto é, na maioria das relações há uma fase em que realmente só apetece ter sexo com aquela pessoa e somos monógamos facilmente pois estamos tão apaixonados que todas as outras pessoas são desinteressantes. No entanto com a continuação da relação e a monotonia e o dia-a-dia a monogamia é imposta por conduta social. Tenho a certeza que não há um humano ou humana que pelo menos nunca tenha fantasiado com outra pessoa ou situação. O que nos impede de fazer é a conduta moral do sociavelmente aceitável. Não está intrínseco à nossa condição de humano, não é que não sejamos capazes de desejar outros. Somos e desejamos, só não o fazemos!

- Raios! Tu tens a certeza que nasceste mulher? Perguntou ele rindo

- Achas que eu sou um gajo que mudei de sexo? – Perguntei estupefacta

- Não, estava a entrar contigo. Consigo sentir as tuas hormonas femininas no teu sangue mas tens uma atitude tão diferente das outras mulheres humanas que…

- Pensava que não te relacionavas com humanas!

- Assim, desta forma como contigo, não! Mas não achas que só fodi vampiras nos últimos 1000 anos pois não?

Não, não achava!

- Tive com muitas mulheres, a maioria delas apenas uma noite. Algumas tiveram a sorte de me ter outras vezes mas nenhuma humana esteve comigo da forma que tu estás. No entanto as humanas assim que estão com um homem, ou alguém que elas pensam que é um homem, começam logo a fantasiar com casamentos e filhos e exclusividade absoluta e aí estás tu, na maior a aceitar a forma como nós entendemos o sexo e as relações sem sequer ter um ataque de ciúmes ou a perguntar-me se ainda penso assim, se ando com outras. Tens que concordar que às vezes fico surpreendido e eu pensava que já nada me surpreenderia.

- Tu não andas com outras!

- Como podes ter a certeza? – Disse ele provocadoramente

- Nunca te disse mas não és só tu que consegues sentir-me. Desde o ataque que eu consigo sentir os teus sentimentos também!

- Isso não é possível! Disse ele e ficando automaticamente sentado na cama.

- Garanto-te que é possível. Logo não entendi muito bem o que sentia mas com o tempo comecei a aperceber-me que sabia quando tu acordavas, o que estavas a sentir, se estás irritado, entediado ou com vontade de vir ter comigo. Sei sempre onde estás. Não exactamente a morada exacta mas a orientação. Sou como uma bússola que aponta sempre na tua direcção. Sei sempre quando vais aparecer, de que direcção vens e qual o teu estado de espírito.

O Eric estava sem palavras e deixar um vampiro nesse estado não é fácil.

- Estou a tentar pensar se alguma vez ouvi algo do género mas tenho a certeza que não. Só nós podemos sentir os humanos, não o contrario.

- Bom, esta humana pelo menos consegue sentir-te!

O Eric estava completamente à nora. Acho que nunca o tinha visto com um ar realmente confuso.

- Começo a duvidar se tu sentes-me porque eu te dei sangue pela segunda vez ou se foi porque eu bebi sangue teu nessa noite. Mas tu és apenas humana! O teu sangue não pode ter nenhuma propriedade especial que faça tu teres essa capacidade mas é a única explicação que encontro. Só se…

- Só se?

- Só se quando bebeste o meu sangue ganhaste algumas das minha capacidades também. Nunca me disseste o que sentiste. Além dos sonhos e do desejo que mais sentiste ou viste?

- Não vi nada, nem senti nada. – Ele voltou a deitar-se e eu deitei-me por cima dele, com o queixo apoiado no peito dele – comecei a ver melhor, a ouvir melhor, a sentir o gosto do ar. Daí para cá, fiquei mais forte, mais rápida, canso-me menos, conduzo muito melhor, leio um livro de 500 páginas em dois dias mas não posso dizer que tenha sentido algo como euforia ou sequer me tenha sentido sobre a influência duma droga.

- E dizias tu que eras uma humana normalíssima! – Disse rindo e aparentemente menos preocupado com o assunto

- Eric, não sei porque é assim, estou apenas a dizer-te que é, por isso como eu sinto-te também, se fizeres sexo com outra pessoa tenho a certeza que serei capaz de sentir. Além disso….E calei-me

- Além disso? Perguntou ele

- Além disso eu sei que gostas de mim. Não sabes bem quanto, nem o que lhe chamar mas eu sei que gostas.

Ele ficou pensativo e depois disse muito calmo

- Nunca escondi que gostava de ti!

- Não disse que o escondias. Disse que sei que gostas e sei que não sabes ainda bem como reagir a isso.

- Deixa-te triste?

- Não. - E não deixava mesmo. Eu sei que ele gosta de mim e até sinto o quanto. Ele não está habituado a isso, que raios são séculos de existência sem sentimentos deste género, até um vampiro precisa de tempo para se adaptar.

- Amas-me? – Perguntou ele

- Já tivemos esta conversa. Quando souberes o que sentes por mim eu respondo-te a essa pergunta

- Amas-me! – Afirmou ele

- Não sejas impaciente. Fica-te mal. És um vampiro que raio!

E rimos que nem perdidos!

Ele continuou então a sua história. Após ter ficado sozinho sem a sua criadora, deambulou séculos pela Europa, esteve com grupos de vampiros locais em quase todos os países do norte da Europa. Caçavam e mudavam de local constantemente para evitar serem descobertos.

- Até quando mataste para te alimentar?

- Até aproximadamente ao século XVII quando acertamos as regras que te contei na outra noite.

- Mas não precisavas de matar, pois não?

- Não mas sou um predador e gosto de matar para me alimentar. Não preciso, mas gosto. O prazer da caça é como uma adrenalina. Alimentar sem matar é um tédio! No entanto se há uma característica em que somos bons é em adaptar-nos para sobreviver e se era necessário não matar, não matamos! Ao fim de uns tempos passou a ser mais fácil e há sempre uma luta ou um ataque que serve de consolo a toda esta existência como um predador com moral!

- Se te serve de consolo eu ainda te vejo com um predador implacável – e voltamos a rir

Após terem sido decretadas as regras às quais todos os vampiros deviam respeitar para manter a sua sobrevivência e existência, foi definido áreas controladas por alguns vampiros para manter a ordem. Foi nessa altura que o Eric veio para Portugal. Foi uma difícil adaptação ao clima e à excessiva luminosidade diária que torna as noites demasiado pequenas mas ele é forte e conseguiu controlar bem a sua área, sendo agora o responsável por toda a península ibérica.

- Vocês vivem mesmo indefinidamente? Qual é o vampiro mais antigo que existe?

- Não há bem isso de imortal para sempre – Disse ele - Há sempre problemas, enredos, intrigas, vampiros mais novos que pretendem poder. Um dos motivos pelos quais nos escondemos desde sempre e nunca exercemos o nosso poder sobre os humanos é que sempre fomos muito individualistas e pouco organizados. È cada vampiro por si. Os nossos maiores inimigos sempre fomos nós mesmos!

- Mas os vampiros mais antigos são mais poderosos, certo?

- Certo mas até um vampiro mais antigo pode cair numa armadilha. De modo que não há muitos vampiros mais velhos que eu. Somos um grupo de 20 na Europa e outros 20 na América do Norte. Somos os responsáveis por manter os mais novos em ordem principalmente agora que somos públicos.

- Europa e América do norte? Não há vampiros nas outras partes do mundo? – Perguntei

- Dificilmente. Poderá haver alguns nómadas, sem ligações a nada nem ninguém que deambulem por aí mas a vida não é fácil para um vampiro em certas partes do mundo. A África tem muitas horas de sol e as pessoas são sub-nutridas. No médio oriente a religião islâmica não aceitou minimamente a revelação da nossa existência e sabemos que os poucos que havia foram caçados e mortos. A Ásia é super lotada e não permite uma existência mais discreta. Afinal estamos por aí mas continuamos a gostar de manter algum mistério à nossa volta.

- Então, vocês, os manda-chuvas, esse grupo de 40, estão sempre em constante perigo?

- Sim e de vez em quando um ou outro tem que ser substituído porque foi morto por algum mais novo para ficar-lhe com o território.

- E isso é assim? Mata e sai impune?

- Não mas há formas de fazer as coisas. Alegar legitima defesa, apresentar testemunhas ao tribunal. Sabemos que não foi bem assim mas não há provas em contrário e a ordem precisa de ser mantida. Alias sabes a máxima, mantém os teus amigos perto e os teus inimigos mais perto ainda?

- Isso significa que tu estás constantemente em perigo também. Como fazes para te proteger?

- Não confio em ninguém, excepto na Pam e em ti, claro. E tenho os meus próprios espiões, muito bem remunerados para que esteja sempre um passo à frente dos meus inimigos.

Fiquei a pensar no que ele me contou e o que a Pam já me tinha dito

- Eu sou um perigo para ti? – Arrisquei

- És, claro! És um calcanhar de Aquiles que eu não contava.

- Achas que eu posso estar em perigo?

- Eu tenho a situação controlada, não te preocupes. Se houver algum perigo eminente eu saberei e aí resolvemos.

- Como?

- Não te preocupes com isso agora coração. Confias em mim?

- Sim mas…

- Então não te preocupes, nada irá acontecer-te.

E beijou-me carinhosamente. A noite estava a terminar, o sol estava quase a nascer e ele resolveu estrear o novo quarto dele e ficou comigo. Foi a primeira noite que realmente dormimos juntos na minha casa. Foi uma sensação de paz completa.

**Capitulo 15**

Este ano o verão chegou em força em meados de Junho e as temperaturas atingiam os 35 graus durante o dia. Se não fosse o Ar condicionado no quarto que agora partilhava com o Eric em minha casa, seria impossível estar lá. Pelo menos para mim. Os vampiros sentem menos frio e calor que nós.

Um dia após o pôr-do-sol e o Eric ter ido trabalhar tocaram à porta. Estranhei quando vi que tinha vários vizinhos à porta. Perguntaram se estava sozinha e se podiam entrar.

Nunca fui de deixar vizinhos entrar em casa e muito menos ter qualquer tipo de amizades. È bom dia, boa tarde quando nos cruzamos e basta.

Seja como for acedi ao pedido. Algo que dizia que sabia qual era o assunto.

O administrador do prédio, o Sr. Monteiro encarregou-se de fazer o papel de porta-voz.

Não estavam minimamente contentes com o tipo de criatura que me visitava. Havia crianças no prédio, cruzarem-se no elevador com um vampiro era um perigo. Queriam proibir a entrada de vampiros no prédio.

No fundo até os entendia. Os vampiros podem ser realmente assustadores e o Eric às vezes gosta de provocar, mostrando uma presa aqui, outra acolá a algum humano que fica a olhar mais tempo para ele. Além disso todos temos direito às nossas convicções e medos. Sabe deus que neste tempo todo ainda não consegui convencer a Amélia a conhecer o Eric, apesar de já concordar comigo que se ele me quisesse matar já o teria feito. Seja como for, havia direitos consagrados na lei e os vampiros não podiam ser descriminados. Era a lei. E eu tenho direito a receber em minha casa quem eu quiser, desde que se comporte e não incomode ninguem.

Assim sendo perguntei:

- O Eric já atacou, maltratou ou ofendeu alguém aqui no prédio?

- Não mas…

- Então tenho pena. Aceito o vosso medo e a vossa incapacidade em cruzar-se com ele mas não há nada que possam fazer para o impedir de me vir ver. A lei está do nosso lado. Ele não pode ser barrado apenas porque é um vampiro e eu tenho o direito de receber em minha casa quem eu quiser. Assim sendo, lamento, mas aconselho a não começarem uma guerra que está perdida à partida.

Claro que não seria assim tão fácil e fui brindada com um sem número de ofensas e impropérios cheios de raiva e ódio. Quando eu me preparava para acabar com a birra, já que afinal estavam em minha casa, a dona Lurdes, uma idosa simpática de 77 anos, solteirona convicta, que vivia no apartamento ao meu lado e que se tinha mantido calada durante todo o tempo levantou-se e elevou a voz para que todos pudessem ouvir:

- Vamos a acabar com isto! Estamos na casa dela e ninguém tem o direito de a ofender dentro da sua própria casa. Ela está certa quer vocês queiram ou não, de modo que é melhor sairmos todos e quem tiver que se conformar, que se conforme.

Com olhares com mais ou menos ódio o grupo lá foi saindo. A D. Lurdes ficou para trás. Quando todos saíram ela falou:

- Desculpe minha filha por isto. Só vim com eles pois queria evitar que a discussão passasse os níveis da boa educação. Como você deve imaginar não concordo com eles.

Essa foi uma surpresa. Sempre pensei que quanto mais velhos são os humanos mais dificuldade terão em adaptar-se a novidades e os vampiros eram uma grande novidade.

- Quer beber algo? – Ofereci

- Não estou bem assim e tenho que sair que tenho uns assuntos de velha para tratar – disse gozando consigo mesma – Queria só dizer-lhe que a invejo!

- Inveja-me? Ora essa…

Ela riu-se e continuou

- Ora minha filha, tivesse eu a sua idade e o seu aspecto e faria exactamente a mesma coisa. O seu namorado vampiro é a coisa mais apetecível que já vi. Sim, estou velha mas ainda vejo muito bem. – Disse, sempre rindo

- Obrigado, acho! Disse eu ainda meio surpresa

- Não tem nada que agradecer minha querida. Sabe, eu nunca me casei mas não foi por não gostar de homens. Apenas nunca encontrei ninguém, essas coisas acontecem e já não me sinto triste por isso. Mas voltando ao seu vampiro, aquilo é um pedaço de mau caminho, vim com ele no elevador uma noite destas e apesar da minha idade respeitável vinha a admira-lo. Que pedação!

A conversa da D. Lurdes animou-me e até me fez esquecer do ultimato dos outros vizinhos. Comecei a rir com ela.

- Realmente é um pedação de homem, confesso!

- Minha filha, espero que o use bem! – Dizia ela a gozar

- Vou tentando, vou tentando! Sabe que ele é um vampiro muito forte e às vezes é difícil ter pedalada para….. (medi as minhas palavras)…tanto!

- Sabe duma coisa? Isto dos vampiros terem aparecido foi uma grande surpresa mas para mim foi uma boa surpresa. Estou feliz de ter vivido para poder saber que afinal o mito era verdadeiro. Aproveite minha filha, que eu no seu lugar também aproveitaria e não se preocupe com a vizinhança. Eles não podem fazer nada e só terão que se conformar.

- Obrigado D. Lurdes.

- Não tem de quê minha filha e se precisar de conversar sobre alguma coisa perceba que tem aqui uma fan! Estou velha mas gosto de uma boa historia e se compartilhar alguma da sua vivência comigo é um favor que me faz.

Achei que ter uma fan apenas por ter uma relação com um vampiro não era um grande motivo mas percebi que na idade e solidão da D. Lurdes, qualquer animação era bem-vinda. Alias apesar da idade era uma mulher de mente aberta e muito bem-disposta.

Nos dias que se seguiram, antes de ir para o trabalho tomei café no bar da esquina muitas vezes com ela. Perguntava-me sempre pelo Eric e eu partilhava algumas coisas com ela, obviamente o que podia partilhar, o que se cingia basicamente à nossa relação e não a tudo o que estava à nossa volta.

A D. Lurdes mexia-se sempre nervosamente na cadeira, como quem está em pulgas para saber mais e mais e eu sentia que de alguma forma ela sentia-se a viver uma grande aventura através de mim.

À medida que a confiança entre nós foi crescendo um dia a Lurdes (como eu agora já a chamava a pedido dela) perguntou:

- A Alexandra ama-o mesmo, não é? Isso não é apenas só sexo…

- Bom, Lurdes, confesso que o sexo é uma grande parte!

- Mas é mais que isso não é?

- É – admiti eu – Não vou negar! No entanto, tenho os pés bem assentes na terra Lurdes. Somos de mundos diferentes, somos de espécies diferentes e não sei bem se isto que temos pode ser mais que isto, se ele quer que seja mais que isto ou sequer se é possível!

- Acha que ele não gosta de si? Quer dizer da forma como gosta dele?

- Não! Não é isso! Ele não diz que me ama mas eu sei que ele me ama. (foi a primeira vez que afirmei a alguém que o Eric me amava) O caso é que eu não sei que tipo de relação se pode construir com um imortal! – Pronto, desabafei

- Bom, você pode tornar-se imortal também

- Pois, posso. Ou melhor posso-lhe pedir que me torne imortal mas eu não sei se quero isso. A ideia de não morrer faz-me tanta ou mais confusão do que a ideia que um dia morro e tudo acaba. Parece estranho, não é?

- Não – disse-me ela – apesar de a vida eterna ser o sonho mais antigo da humanidade, pensar em sobreviver a todos que conhecemos não me parece uma ideia agradável.

- E nem é só o facto de pensar que vou ver morrer toda a gente que já conheci. É pensar que depois não seria eu, seria algo diferente. Não sei, nem gosto de pensar nisso e sinceramente tenho afastado essa ideia da minha cabeça. Estou ainda em estado de negação, nem quero pensar sequer que posso ter que pensar nisso!

- Compreendo

- Por isso, vou vivendo o dia-a-dia ou melhor a noite-a-noite enquanto dá, enquanto ele me quer por perto. Sei lá se amanhã ele se farta e eu nem sequer preciso de pensar nisso?

- Você acredita que ele se vai fartar ou tem essa esperança para evitar pensar no assunto?

Bingo!

- Acho que tenho essa esperança! Apesar de saber que vou sofrer com a separação, que nunca mais vou encontrar alguém como ele, pois há coisas que…bom…até são fisicamente impossíveis para um humano (estava a referir-me delicadamente ao sexo), apesar disso tudo acho que estou sempre com esperança que ele me deixe.

- Alexandra, eu já a considero uma grande amiga e as amigas devem dizer a verdade umas às outras.

- Sim?

- Por aquilo que você me contou, pelas nossas conversas, por todos os pormenores que me disse, aconselho-a a não ter essa esperança! Ele pode não dizer que a ama mas você sabe que sim, que ele a ama. Não estou a ver uma criatura tão antiga como ele mudar de ideias assim.

- Os vampiros não pensam as relações como nós.

- Minha Amiga, alguma coisa você tem de diferente e é essa diferença que é a chave de tudo. Eles podem não conceber as relações como nós mas você é diferente para ele e acho que você sabe disso e apenas não quer admitir.

Não há nada pior do que quando ouvimos alguém dizer aquilo que nós já sabíamos mas que nos recusávamos a admitir!

**Capitulo 16**

SETEMBRO!

Até custa a crer que já passou um ano que conheci o Eric. Ultimamente ando sempre com os horários um bocadinho trocados e normalmente sinto-me ensonada. Continuo a trabalhar na mesma empresa, o Eric fica comigo uma ou duas noites por semana e eu com ele à sexta e ao sábado. A novidade passou aparentemente, e ultimamente já consigo ter conversas normais com os meus amigos e conhecidos sem o assunto ser a minha relação. Na maior parte dos casos, as pessoas aceitaram que havia alguém na minha vida, sendo que não era o que esperavam mas resolveram ignorar a diferença.

A nossa ligação sanguínea, parecia não diminuir de intensidade, verdade que sempre que fazemos sexo ele morde-me e umas gotas aqui, umas gotas acolá vai sempre ajudando a manter o mesmo nível de ligação.

Desde que lhe contei que também o conseguia sentir e que os efeitos do sangue dele em mim tinham sido diferentes do que o resto dos humanos experienciam, nomeadamente, ao adquirir algumas das suas capacidades sem nenhuma sensação de euforia, o Eric tem ocupado algum do seu tempo a tentar perceber como e porquê. Inclusive há quinze dias atrás, quis experimentar o que aconteceria se bebesse dele outra vez. Deu-me uma pequena quantidade de sangue a beber. Já não me faz confusão as nossas trocas sanguíneas, aliás até sinto que gosto de bebe-lo. É doce e é como sexo. Sinto-o a correr nas minhas veias. Senti um aumento dos meus sentidos e capacidades e acho que agora conseguiria correr a maratona sem me cansar. Estou forte, rápida, o meu raciocínio aumentou e apesar de sempre ter sido multi-task, agora consigo pensar e realizar tantas tarefas ao mesmo tempo que tenho que disfarçar no trabalho. Não quero obviamente que se apercebam das minhas novas capacidades mas se não abrandasse muitas vezes, conseguia realizar todas as tarefas de um dia em pouco mais de 1 hora. Todos os meus sentidos aumentaram exponencialmente e tenho um crescente gosto pela vida. Tudo me parece mais bonito, mais brilhante, mais claro, tantos sabores, tantos cheiros, tantas diferentes sensações. Tudo é mais fácil até os engarrafamentos de trânsito. Conduzo muito rápido e consegui diminuir o meu percurso ao trabalho de hora e meia para 45 minutos. Não me canso no sexo e sou capaz de protelar o orgasmo durante horas! O sexo então é a comunhão de dois corpos num apenas. Ele sente-me e sinto-o. É como se nos fundíssemos apenas num corpo só em que ambos sabemos o que gostamos e o que o outro gosta, o que o outro quer e como quer. É como se conversássemos mentalmente dentro do cérebro um do outro.

O Eric aprecia esta parte, claro mas continua como que preocupado por não perceber porque isto acontece comigo e ele não gosta de não perceber o porquê de algo. Eu devia também preocupar-me mas ando sempre tão bem disposta que escolhi não pensar no assunto e aproveitar. Estou viva como nunca estive antes. Não tenho dores, nem fico doente há meses! Às vezes penso que me estou a transformar lentamente em vampiro mas quando me sento à mesa e como desalmadamente tudo o que me põem à frente e não sinto desespero por sangue verifico que não é o caso. Já vos disse que a comida sabe tão bem ultimamente? Aparentemente também não engordo. Como imenso e saboreio cada pedaço que coloco na boca mas devo gastar todas as calorias que ingiro.

O Eric tem estudado o assunto, da forma que pode já que não há propriamente estudos médicos a vampiros, nem a humanos envolvidos com vampiros. A sua história não está documentada e o que se escreveu ao longo dos milénios são apenas mitos exagerados, a partir de um fundo de verdade. Ele disse-me que tentou saber se alguma vez houve um caso semelhante mas ninguém parecia conhecer coisa parecida. Completamente à nora e sem aceitar ficar na dúvida o Eric começou a falar-me em testes genéticos.

- Queres que eu vá analisar o meu ADN?

- Sim. Há um vampiro que quero que conheças. Foi um dos poucos de sempre que se interessou na nossa própria espécie e com os últimos avanços da genética tem feito um estudo aprofundado sobre nós para tentar perceber de onde viemos e o que somos realmente.

- Vocês não conhecem a vossa própria história?

- Não mais que vocês! – Disse ele – Vocês também não sabem bem como apareceram neste mundo. Acreditam agora na teoria da evolução da mesma forma que antigamente acreditavam ter sido criados por uma identidade divina que os fez à sua imagem.

É verdade, há séculos que os humanos se perguntam de onde viemos e qual o nosso lugar neste mundo. È normal que os vampiros pensem o mesmo.

- Então, esse vampiro, tem estudado o vosso ADN?

- Sim

- E já chegou a algumas conclusões? – Perguntei

- Algumas, nomeadamente que temos uma base de ADN comum. Só que o nosso adquiriu outras capacidades nomeadamente a impossibilidade de nos degradarmos e envelhecermos. Somos imunes a doenças e temos a capacidade de nos regenerar indefinidamente, como algumas outras espécies deste mundo.

É verdade. Se cortarmos uma estrela-do-mar em várias partes, ficamos com várias estrelas-do-mar, excepto que não me parece que nasça um vampiro a partir de um pedaço cortado de um.

- Será pelo nosso ADN compartilhado que precisam do nosso sangue e apenas o nosso sangue para viver? – Perguntei-lhe

- Não sei. Porque as aves de rapina comem roedores? Porque as baleias de bossa se alimentam apenas de pequenos camarões? Aparentemente todos temos um lugar e uma função neste mundo. Os predadores têm a função de manter determinadas espécies dentro de um número razoável a fim de existir o equilíbrio na natureza. Acredito que não temos andado a cumprir a nossa função ultimamente. O planeta está a ficar demasiado povoado de humanos e os recursos estão a esgotar-se. A nossa função era caçar-vos e manter-vos controlados.

- E quem controla os vossos números? Perguntei

- Bom, nós não temos predadores naturais mas também não nos reproduzimos.

Era verdade e era provavelmente o grande defeito na existência dos vampiros. Uma espécie para evoluir precisa de se reproduzir e os vampiros não se reproduzem. São apenas criados.

- Podes tirar uns dias no trabalho para irmos ver o Tomas?

- Uns dias? Porquê? Onde vive esse Tomas?

- Em Houston!

- Fuck! – Saiu-me

- Então, achas que consegues?

- Claro, tenho dias de férias para gozar, quantos dias achas que precisamos?

- 15 dias é capaz de ser o suficiente. O Tomas precisa de uns dias para analisar o teu sangue e ADN.

- Podes estar tanto tempo fora do país com as responsabilidades que tens? – Perguntei

- A Pam substitui-me e também não vou publicitar a nossa viagem. Quando se souber já estamos de volta.

- Não há o risco de os teus pares te considerarem irresponsável por estares a afastar-te dos teus deveres por uma reles humana?

- Há! Mas eu resolvo na altura se isso acontecer.

- Como?

- Confia em mim! – E beijou-me de uma forma tão meiga que pude sentir o amor que ele sentia por mim como uma onda de calor que saia do seu corpo gelado em direcção ao meu.

**Capitulo 17**

Estávamos a meio de Setembro e a minha súbita marcação de férias causou reboliço no trabalho. Não que não me pudesse afastar uns dias. Ultimamente o trabalho corre sobre rodas e não tenho nada atrasado. No entanto dada a minha vida pessoal houve quem pensasse se era desta que eu voltava imortal.

O administrador perguntou-me isso entre linhas:

- Após as férias vai voltar certo?

- Claro! Porque não voltaria?

- O que eu quero saber é se vai continuar a trabalhar das 9 às 19 ou se vai pedir para trabalhar em período nocturno?

- Só vou de férias, ok? Vou voltar igualzinha ao que fui – se bem que igualzinha já não estou há vários meses pensei.

A logística que envolveu a nossa viagem não foi fácil. O Eric teve que alugar um jacto particular que garantisse que fazia a viagem Lisboa-Houston durante o período nocturno. Chegar a um aeroporto em plena luz do dia era um risco que ele não queria correr.

Apesar de nos últimos anos desde que descobrimos a sua existência termos também aprendido que eles não se transformam num corpo em chamas ao sol, os vampiros continuavam a ser criaturas da noite, não querendo enfrentar as queimaduras solares e o encandeamento que a luminosidade do dia lhes provoca.

Nem tudo eram rosas para os vampiros nos últimos tempos e claro que nem todos os humanos os viam com bons olhos. Nem era humano que assim fosse.

Os humanos com fortes convicções de ordem religiosa, continuavam a vê-los como personificações do mal, vindos directamente do inferno para se apoderar das nossas almas.

A descriminação contra os vampiros era proibida por lei na Europa e América do norte mas havia uma corrente meio escondida meio as claras de ordens mais ou menos religiosas que pregavam a guerra santa contra os inimigos da raça humana.

As religiões mais visíveis tinham algum pudor em faze-lo às claras, nomeadamente a religião católica, anglicana e budista. Os islâmicos moderados também não o faziam.

No entanto todas as ordens mais pequenas e seitas mais ou menos secretas preparavam há muito o fim dos monstros!

Podia encontrar-se na net imensos sites a instigar o ódio e a promover a ideia que matar um vampiro era cumprir a vontade de deus.

Assim volta e meia quando o sol nascia encontrava-se um vampiro preso a um qualquer poste de electricidade ou amordaçado e algemado no meio de um espaço ensolarado. Houve inclusive um caso de um vampiro que foi trancado numa máquina de solário durante horas. Não morriam como é óbvio mas ficavam mal tratados e meio cegos durante uns dias. A prata passou a ser usada na construção de armas e correntes, apesar da prata ser apenas outro dos mitos criados ao longo dos séculos. Nem prata, nem alho, nem crucifixos ou água benta tinham qualquer efeito enfraquecedor contra os vampiros e decididamente a famosa estaca de madeira no coração era o maior mito de todos.

O Eric riu-se imenso quando lhe perguntei isso:

- Pensa lá, que efeito poderia ter uma simples estaca de madeira no nosso coração?

- Não sei – pensando que realmente ele tinha razão

- Penso que a estaca de madeira criou-se a partir da ideia da cruz. As cruzes das igrejas costumavam ser em madeira e alguns religiosos acreditando que somos seres do mal, seriamos destruídos se perfurados com uma estaca feita a partir de uma cruz benzida.

- Claro que não nos faz nada. Quer dizer, dói, sangramos e temos que a tirar para sarar mas não seria isso que nos impediria de matar

Tinha realmente lógica aquilo que ele me contava

No entanto apesar disso, havia imensas seitas a estudar o assunto procurando as melhores formas de os exterminar. Estavam convictos que era a sua missão na terra era exterminar os anti-cristo. Em Portugal a mais ruidosa delas era a Soldados de Cristo. A SC, uma seita de génese evangelista tinha sido criada por um dissidente que segundo ele não se identificava mais com as ideias da igreja de base e tinha as suas próprias ideias a pôr em prática. Luís Alecrim era o pastor- mor do SC e para uma igreja construída do nada tinha evoluído bastante nos últimos anos. Era óbvio para quem pensasse um pouco no assunto que havia algo mais por trás de toda aquela organização. O recrutamento era exaustivo e usavam as novas redes sociais para chamarem até si os novos soldados de deus.

Faziam espectáculos, acções de voluntariado, workshops e tudo o que lhes permitisse chegar a mais e mais possíveis ovelhas para o seu rebanho.

Nos textos que o Luís Alecrim colocava na net havia sempre referências mais ou menos veladas aos vampiros e aquilo que ele achava ser a vontade de deus que se expressava através do seu corpo.

Tenho a certeza que nas reuniões na sua igreja as suas intenções eram bem mais claras e não sabia bem até onde ele seria capaz de ir e até onde levaria os seus soldados que o seguiam cegamente.

Dias antes do nosso embarque para Houston, a Leonor surpreendeu-me ao bater-me à porta de casa às 21 horas. Era uma novidade! A Leonor tinha saído de casa à noite pela primeira vez em 10 anos!

Estava preocupada com uma coisa e queria falar comigo.

Pensei que tinha ouvido falar das minhas férias e também ela queria saber se era agora que eu fazia a passagem para o outro lado.

Não era no entanto isso que ela me queria falar

- Tens ido ao Facebook ultimamente? - Perguntou ela

Nem por isso, tenho andado um bocado ocupada e tenho-me esquecido.

- Bom, então cá vai. A tua ex-amiga Ana é um novo membro do SC.

A Ana tinha sido minha amiga durante muitos anos. A princípio era boa rapariga, mais nova que eu e um bocado ingénua e criança em algumas coisas e eu tínhamo-la assim como uma irmã mais nova que é preciso orientar e aconselhar

Com o passar dos anos deixei de ter coisas em comum com ela. Entre outras coisas a Ana não tinha personalidade própria. Era para o lado que soprava o vento. Se estava com uma pessoa tinha um tipo de convicções. Se passasse a andar com outra pessoa, as convicções mudavam também. Quando começou a acompanhar com algumas pessoas que ela pensava ser importantes virou uma materialista intragável. Eu que nunca liguei a dinheiro, nem ao suposto status associado, aguentei aquilo que deu para aguentar. Um dia fiz-lhe um teste, deixei de lhe telefonar e ela também nunca mais me contactou. Terminava assim uma amizade que era obvio que era apenas da minha parte e amizades unilaterais não são amizades, é falta de auto-estima de quem as mantêm.

Nunca mais voltei a tentar reatar a amizade, achava-a agora uma pessoa irritante, sem auto estima que só se sentia bem com a desgraça alheia. Sempre ansiosa por apoio dos outros, nunca disponível para apoiar ninguém. Como quase todas as amizades de outro tempo se tinham afastado dela, segundo me contava agora a Leonor, tinha um namorado novo, membro do SC e passou também ela a pregar as directrizes da organização.

- Ultimamente no Facebook não há dia que ela não te mande uma indirecta! – Disse-me

- A mim? Ora essa? Nem a tenho adicionada como amiga! Como ela pensa que isso cá chega?

- Ela pode ser uma criatura desprovida de convicções próprias mas é inteligente o suficiente para pensar que alguém te traz o recado

- E qual é o recado? – Perguntei eu

- Que no dia do juízo final não haverá perdão para os humanos traidores da sua raça.

- Em que sentido é que isso é para mim? – Perguntei

- Para ti e para todos os humanos que tem relações com vampiros. É isso que eles vos consideram, traidores da própria raça!

- Ora então eu no dia do juízo final preocupo-me com isso – disse no gozo

- Amiga, o famoso dia do juízo final é algo que eles andam a preparar, não um dia preparado por uma identidade divina!

Oh diabo, isso já era coisa para levar em consideração. A guerra santa aproximava-se e não era só contra os vampiros mas sim também contra todos os humanos com quem eles tivessem relações, sejam elas profissionais ou de ordem emocional.

No entanto continuei a menosprezar a situação.

- Ora Leonor, o que me vão fazer? Matar-me publicamente?

- Era a primeira vez que uma seita matava publicamente pelas suas convicções? Estás lembrada daquela seita japonesa há uns anos com o ataque do gás sarin?

Ela tinha razão. Os extremistas eram realmente capazes de tudo quando piamente convencidos da sua razão e da missão que tomaram.

Apesar disso, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar isso. Apenas agradecer-lhe o aviso coisa que fiz. O Eric estava próximo e resolvi dizer-lhe isso mesmo para evitar cruzamentos que a desagradasse.

- Não faz mal, eu posso conhece-lo – disse ela para o meu espanto

- O que mudou? – Perguntei-lhe ainda sem acreditar bem no que ouvia

- Olha, vou ser sincera contigo – disse ela – continuo a não achar piada a eles, mas se há coisa que com que não me identifico são com estes extremistas idiotas. Acho que me fizeram ver que o ódio só fomenta a guerra e tenho que concordar contigo em algumas coisas, nomeadamente, para que raio os havemos de temer agora só porque sabemos que eles existem? Além disso, detesto injustiças e toda esta propaganda contra eles enoja-me. Acho que eles merecem o benefício da dúvida ao fim de 10 anos e principalmente ele, já que quer eu goste quer não, ele é o teu namorado.

Era decididamente uma reviravolta na forma de ver as coisas que a Leonor apresentava agora mas eu sempre disse que ela era uma mulher justa e que não julgava sem factos. A Leonor estava a dar o grito do Ipiranga. A esconder o medo contra as injustiças.

Minutos depois o Eric chegou e eu fiz as apresentações da praxe. Eu já lhe tinha falado muita vezes dela e ele sabia até que ponto ela os temia e por isso manteve uma distância que lhe permitisse sentir-se segura.

Após os primeiros segundos em que podia ver que a Leonor estava gelada até aos ossos e a combater os seus medos e receios com todas as forças que encontrou o ambiente desanuviou.

O Eric costuma ser provocador e gosta de assustar os humanos mas ela é minha amiga e ele não usou nenhuma das piadas de mau gosto que costuma usar.

Falou da viagem, dos preparativos da mesma, sempre pondo de parte os motivos que nos levavam a Houston. A Leonor manteve-se quase sempre calada, o que é uma característica muito pouco própria dela. Se há pessoa que fala mais do que eu essa pessoa é ela. Olhava para mim e para ele e depois para mim outra vez, enquanto ouvia a conversa. Ao fim de uns minutos falou directamente para ele:

- Eric, presumo que a Alex te tenha contado que eu tenho muito medo de vocês, enquanto espécie.

Ele sorriu e abanou a cabeça que sim.

- Bom, continuo a ter mas….fez uma pausa como que a escolher as palavras…mas vendo vocês os dois juntos não me faz confusão. Não sei porquê. Devia fazer mas já não faz.

- Não tens medo que eu mate a tua amiga? – Provocou ele

- ERIC! – Gritei

- Não! – Disse ela aparentemente a dizer a verdade. – Acho que não a matarás nem que quisesses.

- Não tenhas tanta certeza! – Continuou ele a provocar – Sou uma criatura feroz!

- Também ela! – Disse a Leonor largando-se a rir

Ele sorriu e disse:

- É verdade! Não posso negar!

- Vocês querem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente?

Mas eles ignoraram-me. Passado o terror da Leonor e a provocação do Eric, os dois tinham encontrado uma característica em comum, o prazer de gozar com a minha cara!

- Para uma criatura com tanta idade como tu devias andar bem desesperado para te meteres com ela! – Provocou ela

- És capaz de ter razão – disse ele – ao fim de mil anos tornei-me masoquista!

E riram! E eu começava a não achar graça! E Eles acharam ainda mais piada

- Então, diz-me Leonor, achas que a tua amiga um dia pretende fazer de mim um vampiro honesto?

E caiu-me tudo!

- Hã? – Saiu-me

Ele ignorou com um sorriso e continuou a olhar fixamente para ela. Ela ria-se agarrada à barriga.

- Não sei, não sei. Os vampiros já podem casar com humanos? – Perguntou ela no meio das gargalhadas

- Isso é uma questão de querer, não de leis! – Retorquiu ele

Eu estava chocada!

- Eric, acho que vais ter problemas com ela quando eu me for embora! Ela não está com cara de grandes amigos. Vampiro ou não, se fosse a ti metia-me a salvo que não sei se ela não te arranca a pele e faz uma écharpe com ela!

- Tenho formas de amansar a fera! – Disse ele

Foi a gota de água!

- Estão a achar muita gracinha à conversa? Vejam lá se não perdem um dentinho. No teu caso – apontando para ele – vê lá se não te arranco uma presa com um alicate!

Eles riram mais um bocado mas resolveram parar com a brincadeira. A Leonor disse que era tarde e que tinha a família à espera e a conversa ficou por ali. Despediram-se quase como bons amigos.

Quando ela saiu, fiquei na dúvida se havia de falar ou não sobre a conversa dele sobre casamentos. Ele sentiu a minha indecisão e disse:

- Tem calma. Não te vou pedir para casares comigo! Estava apenas a tentar ter uma conversa normal para a tua amiga se sentir melhor.

- Nem parece teu preocupado com o que ela sente! – Disse-lhe meio irritada

- E não quero saber mas sei que gostas dela e por ti acho que posso ser minimamente simpático.

- Obrigado! – Disse-lhe mas ainda irritada

Confesso que estava nesta fase a ser uma humana típica. Como ele se atreveu a dizer semelhante coisa. Nem nunca admitiu para ele mesmo que me ama, nunca mo disse e sai-se com aquela? Eu posso ser racional e pragmática mas sou humana e os humanos são emocionalmente confusos! Ele não tem o direito de gozar com os meus sentimentos por ele. Eu que faço um esforço diário para o aceitar como ele é, convivendo com a forma como ele reage aos sentimentos, não acho correcto que ele ponha ilusões na minha cabeça sobre algo que nunca acontecerá.

- Estás irritada – disse ele

Resolvi abrir o jogo, escolhendo bem as palavras para não parecer que estava a exigir-lhe o que quer que fosse:

- Eric, ouve…..desde que temos esta nossa relação, nunca me ouviste aplicar uma designação a isto que temos, namoro, caso, affair, o que seja. Nunca me ouviste falar em compromisso, nem nunca te perguntei se tinhas outras pessoas.

- Tu sabes que eu não tenho – disse ele

- Sim mas sabes também que digo que gosto de ti, que adoro estar contigo, que quero estar contigo, que adoro fazer sexo contigo a toda a hora mas nunca te disse que te amava. Isto porque se o disser estou implicitamente a exigir que digas o que sentes por mim e eu nunca te exigi nada.

- Certo. Continua – disse ele

- Bom, isso não significa que eu não faça um esforço para manter isto tudo neste nível, para que não haja questões entre nós. Isso não significa que eu não seja humana e como tal um poço de emoções em constante turbilhão, ainda para mais nos últimos dias com a última dose do teu sangue. Como tal agradeço-te que não fales em coisas que não entendes, pois eu não me quero iludir, nem enganar. Estava feliz com o que temos e não ambiciono mais do que posso ter. Por isso, se não te importas não levantes poeira quando não é preciso.

Ele ficou pensativo e após olhar directamente nos olhos durante uns segundos, disse:

- Desculpa. A serio, desculpa. Acho que às vezes esqueço-me que és apenas humana! Posso sentir que estás magoada comigo e eu não pretendia isso. Foi uma brincadeira parva, levei longe demais o meu sentido de humor corrosivo. É perfeitamente lógico, sendo tu humana e tendo nós a relação que temos há meses que te seja difícil não me ouvires falar sobre o sinto por ti.

- Eric – e aproximei-me dele e pus as mãos no peito dele – não tem sido difícil. Eu sempre te aceitei como és, é assim que eu te… - e calei-me.

Ele ficou com os olhos subitamente muito brilhantes e podia senti-lo a debater-se com um sem número de emoções que o faziam sentir-se confuso.

- É assim que tu me amas! – Afirmou ele

- É! - Confessei finalmente – É assim que eu te amo, sem questões, sem exigências, sem expectativas! Isto é o que é e há-de durar o que tiver que durar e desde que eu esteja contigo vou-me sentir feliz. Não preciso de mais, nem te vou exigir mais. Nunca fui de amar uma imagem diferente da pessoa que, realmente tenho na minha frente. Ou se ama a pessoa (ou vampiro, neste caso) como ela realmente é ou então estamos a amar algo que só existe na nossa cabeça. Neste caso, amo-te como és, com todos os defeitos e virtudes que tens.

Ele estava a olhar-me fixamente de olhos muito abertos. Sentia a confusão de emoções que ele sentia neste momento, as dele, as minhas, todas misturadas num turbilhão. Se fosse um humano teria tido um colapso. Como era um vampiro tinha dificuldade em entende-las!

Pegou em mim ao colo e levou-me para cama, desfez-se das minhas roupas e das dele numa fracção de segundos e entrou em mim com uma sede, uma ânsia diferente do costume. Sentia o seu desespero pelo meu corpo, sentia ele a combater contra uma serie de sentimentos. Puxou-me com tanta força contra ele que gemi de dor. Ele pareceu nem ouvir e continuou com força, as suas mãos com uma força descomunal. Pensei que ele me ia magoar a serio mas ele sentiu o meu desconforto e aliviou a força. Foi sexo selvagem, brutal, sedento. Sentia a urgência do corpo dele pelo meu, a urgência do prazer e abandonei-me nos seus braços. Sem medo, nem receios. Confiança absoluta. Ele mordeu-me exactamente quando atingi o orgasmo e mordeu com força, mais força que o costume. Gritei de prazer. De certeza que todos os vizinhos ouviram. Paciência!

E fiquei ali, ele a tremer de prazer e a beber de mim. Mais do que o costume também. Deixei-o e não o afastei.

Ele finalmente recolheu as presas e lambeu a minha ferida.

Sentia-me fraca, mas com uma paz que não pensei ser possível.

Ele ficou em silêncio por uns minutos. Eu não tentei sentir os sentimentos dele. Estava demasiado egoísta para isso. O que eu sentia era suficientemente forte para misturar com os dele.

Por fim ele falou:

- Tu sentes que eu te amo, não sentes?

- Sim - Disse-lhe. E não estava surpresa. Eu sempre senti. Apenas não lhe exigia que ele percebesse isso, nem que o dissesse.

- Eu amo-te! – Disse ele como se tivesse tido uma revelação e estava eufórico por isso.

- Eu também te amo!

- Desculpa se não o disse mais cedo. Foram muitos séculos sem sentir nada além de sede de sangue e sede de sexo. Gostei de algumas mulheres e algumas vampiras. Gostei muito da minha criadora, adorava sexo com ela e admirava-a pela sua força e racionalidade mas nunca experimentei tamanho sentimento por alguém e acho que levei tempo a entender o que significava. Quando me disseste que me amavas como eu sou, foi como se eu fosse atingido por uma onde de choque. Uma certeza sobre o que sentia por ti que nunca tinha tido. Uma onda de emoção que doía, que corroía por dentro, que parecia que me ia rebentar por dentro. Uma certeza que não posso viver sem ti e isso foi uma novidade.

- Não gostas dessa sensação?

- Gosto, claro que gosto mas nunca pensei que poderia pôr alguém acima da minha própria vida e aparentemente eis-me agora aqui.

- Arrependes-te de me ter conhecido?

Ele pareceu pensar nisso. Virou-se e olhou para mim. Sorriu

- Se pensar racionalmente, és um problema de todo o tamanho para mim. Um vampiro que ama uma humana como eu te amo é capaz de não ser bem aceite no meu mundo.

- Sempre podes matar-me e acabar com o problema – Disse-lhe sem pensar

- Pois posso – disse ele, encostando as presas ao meu pescoço e pressionando-as contra a minha pele – Mas depois ia sentir a tua falta!

E começou a rir.

**Capitulo 18**

Apesar das minhas recentes capacidades físicas ainda sou humana e como tal tenho sono e, fico chata quando tenho sono e, foi refilando e com um humor de cão que me arrastei pelo aeroporto de Lisboa atrás do Eric a caminho do hangar de onde sairíamos num avião a jacto alugado de propósito para o efeito. Eram 2 da manhã. Estava mais frio pois já estávamos em Outubro. A viagem duraria 5 horas e chegaríamos a Houston pela mesma hora, já que em virtude do fuso horário a duração da viagem seria equivalente ao mesmo. Não havia assim perigo de aterrarmos em plena luz do dia.

O Eric sorria cada vez que eu assoprava de mau humor.

- Há café no avião! – disse ele para se meter comigo. Vampiro ou não ele já devia saber que quando estou de mau humor é melhor não me dizerem nada

- Eric, cala-te um bocadinho. Deixa-me beber café primeiro. Depois falamos, está?

Ele riu-se e lá fomos atravessando os diversos balcões de check-in até ao que nos estava reservado. Alguns passageiros olhavam para nós. Nem todos os humanos reconhecem imediatamente um vampiro quando o vêem. È verdade que são muito pálidos mas isso não é apenas uma característica deles. Eu também sou muito pálida quando não estou maquilhada e nunca fui confundida com uma vampira. Alem disso os traços nórdicos do Eric davam-lhe uma aparente normalidade. Quase todos os nórdicos são altos, loiros, brancos e de olhos azuis. Já o seu aspecto na globalidade fazia as mulheres virarem a cabeça na sua direcção e consequentemente na minha, tendendo perceber o que eu tinha de especial para estar na companhia de semelhante espécime masculino.

Passado as formalidades oficiais de embarque num aeroporto que são iguais para vampiros ou humanos, lá fomos conduzidos de carro até ao nosso avião.

Era um modelo a jacto pequeno e muito aerodinâmico. Com o sono e o escuro não vi bem que marca era e nem estava interessada. Eu queria era café e começava a ficar preocupada com o tempo de voo. Não poder fumar nos aviões era algo que me deixava os cabelos em pé.

O interior do jacto era luxuoso e fomos recebidos por uma hospedeira que se desfez em simpatias. O tempo de espera para a descolagem foi curto, apenas o tempo de nos sentarmos, apertarmos os cintos de segurança e ouvirmos a famosa sessão de segurança. Não fumar a bordo – bah!

Já viajei muito de avião mas normalmente em grandes aviões comerciais. Num jacto privado era a primeira vez e imaginei que a descolagem ia ser uma sensação alucinante. Quando o avião se fez à pista com os motores a fundo agarrei com força o banco.

- Nervosa?

- Digamos que acho que há um motivo pelo qual não nascemos com asas!

E o avião descolou ficando eu colada ao banco!

Pouco tempo depois tivemos permissão para desapertar os cintos de segurança, coisa que nunca faço, não vá passarmos por um poço de ar e a hospedeira veio trazer-nos bebidas. Finalmente o meu café. Só ficava a faltar o cigarrinho para daqui a umas 5 horas de viagem. Oh mãe!

O Eric como é óbvio não bebeu nada. Não havia propriamente sangue para ser servido a um vampiro na aviação comercial a não ser que a hospedeira fizesse parte do menu também.

- Essa conversa que vocês inventaram dos bancos de sangue foi uma real treta! – Disse-lhe

- È uma treta que os humanos preferem acreditar. Qual era a alternativa? Dizer abertamente que tudo continua como sempre foi, apenas eles não se lembram?

- Havia de ser o bom e o bonito!

- È do domínio público que há humanos que não se importam de servir de alimentação – continuou ele – mas a opinião pública em geral parece pensar que como quem o faz, o faz de livre e espontânea vontade então nada tem que opinar.

- Por acaso nunca percebi bem isso. Vocês não bebem sangue armazenado porquê? Só pela adrenalina de morder?

- Principalmente. Nunca viste o que acontece aos leões no zoo, quando apenas são alimentados e não caçam? Tornam-se lentos, fracos e tristes. No entanto não é só isso. O sangue não sabe ao mesmo. Dá para desenrascar se não houver nenhum humano por perto mas mesmo aquecido, falta-lhe oxigénio.

- Como é que isso se processa? – Na realidade já tinha pensado perguntar-lhe muitas vezes, mas de uma forma ou outra havia sempre outra conversa que se impunha e isso foi ficando para segundo plano. – Pergunto, como é que o vosso corpo processa a energia a partir do sangue? Vocês estão como mortos, o vosso corpo internamente não funciona, pelo menos não como o nosso.

- Acho que funciona da mesma forma do vosso, vocês convertem os alimentos em nutrientes que entra na vossa corrente sanguínea, que vai dar energia às células. Da mesma forma que o fazem com o oxigénio. Nós passamos esses passos e aproveitamos o vosso sangue carregado de nutrientes e oxigénio que entra directamente na nossa corrente sanguínea.

- Mas nós temos um coração que bombeia o sangue pelo corpo e vocês não têm isso.

- Pois não, mas vocês respiram e precisam de uma corrente sanguínea mais rápida para recolher o oxigénio nos pulmões e entregar o dióxido de carbono. Nós não tendo esse processo a nossa corrente sanguínea pode ser mais lenta. À velocidade que corre é o suficiente para alimentar as nossas células de nutrientes e oxigénio.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês não estão realmente mortos…quer dizer…as vossas células convertem nutrientes e oxigénio em energia. Há uma espécie de vida nos vossos corpos.

- Sim, acredito que a nossa espécie é apenas mais eficiente que a vossa. Não precisamos gastar energia para ter energia. Não precisamos de energia para pôr em funcionamento, uma serie de órgãos. Logo, uma pequena quantidade do vosso sangue dá-nos energia suficiente para vários dias e conseguimos ter mais força e resistência que vocês.

- Há uma coisa que eu não compreendo.

- Diz.

- Como é que vocês são criados a partir de nós? Não há vampiros que não tenham sido humanos! Quem foi o primeiro vampiro? O que acontece na transformação? Como é que o vosso ADN se modifica? Pensa comigo, todas as nossas células do corpo tem o nosso ADN inscrito e todas essas células se modificam, ganhando um novo ADN e com isso capacidades muito diferentes, como o facto de não degradar com o tempo.

- Nunca soubemos e até há pouco tempo ninguém se preocupava com isso. A preservação das nossas vidas era tudo o que nos importava. Estamos cá e queremos continuar cá, de modo que esse tipo de questão existencial nunca nos assolou a mente e mesmo que alguém tenha pensado nisso não há forma de saber nada disso. Cada um de nós tem a sua própria teoria mas o Tomas é talvez o único cientista-vampiro do mundo a estudar isso. Talvez ele te saiba explicar isso ou não.

A minha mente estava cheia de perguntas sem resposta. A espécie dele é ainda um grande mistério para mim e no fundo até eu sou uma infinidade de perguntas sem resposta. O que há em mim que me torna diferente dos outros humanos? Porque adquiro eu algumas das capacidades dele quando bebo o seu sangue? O meu ADN estará a modificar-se aos poucos? Acordarei um dia de corpo gelado e sem precisar de respirar? Estava prestes a ter um ataque de ansiedade a pensar em tudo isso. Já não basta não gostar de voar, não poder fumar e ainda me ponho a pensar em semelhantes questões? Vou dormir.

E dormi.

Acordei com o Eric a tocar-me no braço. Estávamos prestes a chegar ao Aeroporto de Houston. Preparei-me para a aterragem.

O avião poisou suavemente e em breve estávamos a descer as escadas do mesmo. A noite estava fria em Houston e procurei o casaco que levei para essa eventualidade.

Após recolhermos a nossa bagagem encontramos um motorista que mostrava um cartaz onde se podia ler: Mr Northman que após os cumprimentos da praxe nos levou de carro até à casa de Tomas Bedford. O percurso foi longo, quase uma hora e chegamos lá pouco antes do sol nascer.

Tomas Bedford estava à nossa espera. Era um vampiro de cerca de 1,70 m de altura e aparentando uma idade na casa dos 50 anos. Nem todos tem a sorte de serem transformados em novos, pensei. Tinha o cabelo grisalho e um ar de intelectual. Aquilo que nós nos tempos de escola chamamos de marrão. Só lhe faltava os óculos que claro que não precisava. Cumprimentou o Eric com alguma reverência. Percebi que devia ser mais novo que o Eric logo mostrava-lhe o respeito consequente. Olhou então para mim e disse num inglês com sotaque texano:

- Presumo que seja a humana que tanta curiosidade despertou no Eric.

- Alexandra Martins, muito prazer - apresentei-me eu

- O prazer é meu – disse-me ele mostrando-me um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ena um vampiro a sorrir no primeiro encontro. Uma novidade! – Não é todos os dias que nos deparamos com um humano interessante. Quando o Eric me contactou e me contou a sua história senti-me irremediavelmente curioso. Uma humana que adquire as nossas capacidades e não é passível de ser controlada? Isto é um achado sem precedentes!

Fiquei apreensiva. Senti-me a afogar em terra seca. Seria melhor deixar tudo como estava ou quanto mais se soubesse sobre mim mais em perigo eu podia ficar? Decerto os vampiros não comungam todos da opinião do Tomas. Uma humana que adquire capacidades dos vampiros não é decerto uma novidade que gostarão. Estaremos nós a abrir a porta a algo que será depois difícil conter?

O Eric sentiu a minha apreensão e deu-me a mão. Era tarde e todos, vampiros e humana, precisavam de descansar e dormir. Um empregado encaminhou-nos ao nosso quarto e finalmente ficamos a sós.

Não desfizemos malas nem nada. Tiramos algo apenas para vestir e fomos tomar um duche. O chuveiro era bastante espaçoso para nós os dois. Enquanto ele me ensaboava as costas perguntou-me:

- Estás com medo de quê? Não parecias com problemas em vir fazer testes antes!

- Ocorreu-me só agora que talvez o que eu seja, seja lá o que isso for, se se souber me poderá pôr em perigo.

- Como assim?

- Ora como! Tu mesmo me disseste já várias vezes que eu e tu juntos já somos um problema. Junta a isso a hipótese de eu ter ou ser algo diferente, algo que os vampiros não compreendam. Sabes bem que vocês não gostam de coisas que não compreendam. Daí a ir parar a uma campa vai ser um tirinho!

- Sejas o que for, ninguém vai saber.

- Como não? Então e o Tomas?

- O Tomas vai ser muito bem pago pelos seus serviços e eu vou financiar as suas investigações no futuro. Em troca nada sobre ti se poderá saber. Não só lhe retiro todo o patrocínio que lhe é indispensável para ele continuar com as suas investigações como o mato com as minhas próprias mãos e ele sabe bem disso! Não ficarás mais em perigo do que já estavas e eu asseguro-te que se estamos aqui é apenas para nós os dois sabermos com o que estamos a lidar e como viver com isso. És muito importante para mim, sabes disso e não permitirei que algo te aconteça. És minha!

E afinal não estava assim tão cansada e a hora que se seguiu mostrou-me isso mesmo.

**Capitulo 19**

O dia seguinte, ou melhor a noite seguinte, começou pelas 19 horas locais após o pôr-do-sol. Com sangue ou não sentia-me bem os efeitos do fuso horário no meu corpo.

Encontrei o Tomas na sala e após as conversas de ocasião da praxe, aproveitei para lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

- Tomas, o Eric contou-me que as nossas duas espécies têm uma base de ADN comum mas que vocês adquirem outras características genéticas na transformação. Como é que isso acontece?

- Cada um de nós tem um agente mutagénico no sangue que uma vez em contacto com um corpo drenado alterada o ADN do hospedeiro. É na realidade um vírus.

Os meus conhecimentos de genética não são assim tão profundos para perceber se o que ele me explicava tinha lógica ou não. Já ouvi falar de vírus que tem efeitos mutagénicos no ADN mas essas mutações resultam em alterações que provocam doença, morte ou debilidade. Transformar um corpo humano morto em algo poderoso soava-me a filme de ficção científica. No entanto há tantos mistérios que ainda não conhecemos sobre nós mesmos. Há tanto que a ciência ainda não explica. Provavelmente em anos vindouros haverá uma explicação lógica para isto.

Perguntei-lhe o que podia esperar nos testes.

- Nada de especial. Vou recolher algum sangue teu, testa-lo, fazer a sua sequência de ADN. Ver se tens alguma mutação.

- Nunca tive motivos para pensar que era diferente do resto dos humanos – disse-lhe eu - Nem mais forte, nem mais rápida, não me ocorre nenhuma característica que faça de mim especial.

- Talvez estejas a ver isso pelo prisma errado - disse ele – Na realidade a maior qualidade em termos genéticos dos humanos, não é a força, velocidade ou sequer inteligência, já que vocês utilizam apenas 10% de toda essa capacidade mental. A vossa maior qualidade é aquela que infelizmente não possuímos enquanto espécie que é a capacidade de adaptação e evolução. Os vossos corpos, de geração para geração, evoluem. Adaptam-se a novas condições, a novas doenças. Na teoria da evolução comprova-se que não foi o maior e mais forte que sobreviveu. Foi o que melhor se adaptou. Foi aquele que soube aprender a ser omnívoro e assim ter melhores hipóteses de sobrevivência. A minha teoria sobre ti, mesmo antes de te testar, é que tu és um ser muito adaptável.

- Não sei, repara, eu fui uma criança extremamente doente. De quinze em quinze dias estava doente.

- Mas não morreste – disse ele – Como sobreviveste?

- Não sei, eventualmente passaram, mas vieram outras e tomaram o seu lugar. Volta e meia arranjo qualquer coisa que custo a curar e que me arrasta pelos médicos 2 ou 3 anos em busca de uma cura

- E ficas curada?

- Às vezes! Às vezes, acabo por me habituar às dores. Exemplo, quando era miúda tive muitas amigdalites. Acabei por ser operada mas a quantidade de amigdalites que tive deixou-me sequelas e uma delas é o reumatismo que comecei a sentir deste os 5 anos de idade. Seria expectável que estivesse um caco ao fim de quase 30 anos de dores em todas as articulações mas…

- Mas?

- Mas habituei-me à dor. Ao fim de uns tempos, não é que não a sinta, pois sinto mas não dói como antes, ou não sinto a dor como antes e consigo abstrair-me dela. È como se desligasse a parte do cérebro que sente essa dor e quando me perguntam é que eu ligo para confirmar se naquele dia algo me dói ou não. Quando confirmo, sim, qualquer coisa me dói. Há sempre uma dor numa articulação ou vértebra que está presente mas não a sinto enquanto não penso no assunto

- Isso é no fundo extraordinário. Não és nada uma humana vulgar. Diz-me e desde que ingeriste o sangue do Eric, continuaste a ter dores?

- Não! Desde a primeira vez há 1 ano que não sinto dores, nem tenho estado doente mas eu continuo humana. Tenho sono, canso-me, se bem que menos que antigamente, mas tenho a possibilidade de sentir dor.

- Também nós, minha querida! – Minha querida era uma expressão estranha para ouvir da boca dum vampiro. – Mas dores já adquiridas anteriormente ou doenças novas não adquiriste?

- Não isso não. Agora que penso nisso, nem uma simples dor de cabeça.

- Muito interessante, muito interessante mesmo.

Nos dias que se seguiram tentei abstrair-me de toda este enredo e duvidas. O Tomas retirou-me as amostras que precisou e encerrou-se no seu laboratório que ficava na cave. Eu e o Eric ficamos livres para uns dias de férias. A nossa relação sempre foi na base de umas noites em minha casa e outras noites na casa dele e neste tempo todo nunca tivemos oportunidade de passar tempo juntos como um casal normal. Sair, ver sítios novos, termos tempo para conversar e simplesmente estar.

Foram uns dias muito bons. O Eric tirava uns minutos para resolver os seus assuntos profissionais, falando ao telefone com a Pam ou lendo e enviando mails. Após esse tempo aproveitamos para conhecer os arredores. Visitámos o Houston Theater District, o Bayou Place, o prédio mais alto de Houston o Morgan Chase Tower, o Downtown Historic District onde se pode encontrar edifícios que datam de 1850.

O Eric puxou do cartão de crédito e resolveu comprar um novo guarda-roupa no Galleria, uma zona com lojas luxuosas com preços a condizer. Apesar de eu dizer que não queria nada, ele fazia questão!

Visitámos ainda o San Jacinto Monument, o San Jacinto Museum of History e o Battleship Texas. O Houston Museum of Natural Science e o National Museum of Funeral History. Este ultimo dedicado à história dos funerais. Um bocado mórbido mas o Eric divertiu-se imenso! Claro que não podíamos vir embora sem visitar o Johnson Space Center, as instalações da NASA.

O estado do Texas é um estado conservador norte-americano, maioritariamente republicano e com fortes convicções religiosas. Os vampiros não são muito bem-vindos no local mas conseguimos andar por lá sem dar muito nas vistas. O Eric vestia-se normalmente com cores claras, deixando as roupas pretas de lado, que acentuavam a sua diferença. Não fosse o seu extraordinário bom aspecto e podíamos dizer que ninguém nos notou nos sítios que visitamos.

O Tomas era um cientista quase eremita e a sua propriedade ficava afastada uns quilómetros de quaisquer outras casas. Como passa os dias a dormir e as noites enclausurado no seu laboratório não levanta muitas suspeitas e consegue ter uma existência quase livre de problemas com a vizinhança.

Finalmente o Tomas chamou-nos ao laboratório quando eu já começava a pensar, quantos mais dias teríamos que lá ficar. Afinal a viagem de volta implicava ainda uma logística maior já que como faríamos a viagem em contra corrente com o fuso horário iria ser muito complicado fazer a viagem totalmente de noite. Essa ideia já me tinha ocorrido mas pensei que o Eric teria pensado numa solução para isso.

O laboratório do Tomas era um espaço amplo na cave da casa com uns 100 m2. Estava totalmente equipado com uma serie de máquinas que eu não sabia para que serviam. Parecia-me tudo topo de gama e muito high-tech mas o que sei eu de laboratórios de genética?

- O que tens para nos dizer Tomas? – Perguntou o Eric – Estamos perante o quê? Chegaste a alguma conclusão?

O Tomas explicou a bateria de testes que fez em termos técnicos e não percebi nada.

No fim deu-nos a sua ideia

- Ela é uma mutação!

- Sou o quê?

- És uma mutação! O teu ADN é uma mutação do ADN comum dos outros humanos!

- Sou uma aberração da natureza? – Olha que bonito

- Não! Nada disso. Os humanos não são todos iguais, há diferenças de genes que explicam também as diferenças físicas e psíquicas de cada um de vocês. No entanto partilham em comum uma grande parte de informação genética enquanto espécie.

No entanto o teu ADN funciona de uma forma diferente do resto dos humanos. Parece ser elástico e quase que diria, inteligente!

Estava à nora. Não conseguia entender o aquilo significava e o Tomas continuou.

- Quando o teu ADN entra em contacto com o agente mutágenico, não é subjugado. O teu ADN é mais forte que o vírus o que eu saiba nunca aconteceu antes.

Era tudo muito estranho e tentei entender as explicações dele:

- No entanto o agente mutagénico não perde a eficiência ou nesse caso serias imune a ele – continuo ele -. O que acontece é quase como se o teu ADN escolhesse as características do nosso ADN e aproveitasse para evoluir, puxando para a sua informação genética aquilo que lhe interessa. Nos outros humanos eles apenas experienciam sensações de euforia e alucinações fruto da doença que o vírus lhes provoca. O nosso sangue não é uma droga como se pensa, é uma doença que lhes provoca alucinações como as provocadas pela febre.

Percebi o que ele me disse mas não conseguia ver o alcance da sua informação

- Isso quer dizer que se continuar a entrar em contacto com sangue de vampiro vou eventualmente transformar-me em vampiro também?

- Não. Acho que te vais ser sempre humana mas com características físicas muitos diferentes!

Sentia a minha cabeça a explodir de tanta pergunta

- Como assim? Perguntou o Eric

- O seu ADN é muito forte e não me parece que as suas características que a fazem humana desapareçam. Aparentemente será sempre o ADN predominante. No entanto vai adquirir as nossas características que nos fazem ser como somos. Vai ficar cada vez mais forte, mais rápida, mais inteligente e acredito que vai deixar de se degradar. Os humanos envelhecem e morrem porque oxidam por excesso de oxigénio livre nas células e nós temos genes que impedem que essa oxidação das células ocorra. Se ela continuar a ingerir sangue vai adquirir essa capacidade. Aliás há claras evidências que essa transformação já começou.

- Eu não posso morrer? – Por momentos pensei que ia desmaiar

- Podes! És humana! Se fores ferida mortalmente, morres! E continuas a envelhecer mas nota-se que a um ritmo mais lento. Acredito que neste momento estejas numa fase em que a tua vida se prolongou por mais uns bons anos. Se tudo continuar como aqui morrerás de velhice como qualquer outro humano mas é provável que essa idade aconteça um pouco mais tarde. As tuas células demonstram sinais já, de aparente resistência à oxidação e a doenças e mesmo tu disseste que há 1 ano que não ficas doente.

Se não estivesse tão chocada teria respirado de alívio. No entanto sentia-me completamente no abismo!

E então o Eric fez a pergunta do milhão de euros:

- Ela nunca poderá ser transformada em vampira?

- Acredito que sim. É humana ainda. Uma humana que começa a ficar mais forte e imune à passagem do tempo mas humana. Se for drenada por completo e receber o nosso sangue, o vírus será predominante. A questão que se põe é, no caso dela, para que farias isso?

- Não percebi – disse o Eric e eu também não

- Repara, se a transformares num ser igual a ti, ela terá as características que nos tornam poderosos mas também as características que nos condenam a uma existência miserável. A nossa incapacidade de nos alimentarmos de outra substancia que não seja sangue humano, a nossa intolerância ao sol, a nossa incapacidade de evolução. O nosso corpo é quase morto, os nossos órgãos não funcionam, pelo menos alguns deles como o coração, pulmões, sistema digestivo e urinário. Não temos sentimentos e somos apenas assassinos que vivem apenas com o objectivo de sobreviver.

- Se nunca a transformares mas lhe fores dando o teu sangue, ela manter-se-á humana com as características fisiológicas de uma humana. Apenas adquirirá mais força, velocidade, resistência e acredito que não poderá envelhecer. Adquirirá a capacidade de sarar como nós quando ferida e poderás mantê-la junto a ti, se é isso que entendi que a tua pergunta tinha como implícito.

A ideia não me parecia estapafúrdia de todo. Quem não gostaria de ter a vida eterna sem ser condenado a uma existência nocturna em busca de sangue humano? Tinha no entanto mais duas perguntas para fazer ao Tomas.

- Os efeitos serão irreversíveis?

- Não. Se privada do vírus mutagénico o teu ADN acabará sempre por se sobrepor ao nosso. Se não tomares mais sangue daqui até ao fim da tua vida, acabarás por perder as capacidades adquiridas e morrerás naturalmente.

- Qual é a tua teoria para eu ser uma mutação do ADN humano, ou seja, porque funciona diferente comigo o sangue de vampiro em relação aos outros?

- Minha querida, estudaste biologia na escola? Deves estar recordada que há mutações. No bolo feito dos genes do pai e mãe, há sempre casos em que o código genético resultante apresenta mutações. Não é uma ciência exacta e as mutações existem. Umas são benéficas e podem dar origem a novas características ou espécies, outras são debilitantes e os seus portadores terão uma fraca vida ou morrerão dessas alterações.

No teu caso, aparentemente não vejo nada que te provocasse alterações excepto se sujeita ao nosso vírus mutagénico. A tua aparente resistência ao vírus passaria escondida se nunca te tivesses cruzado com um vampiro curioso que te resolveu dar o seu sangue ou se tivesses querido experimentar os efeitos da droga no teu corpo, comprando sangue através das redes de tráfico.

Sei agora que os vampiros não costumam dar sangue de livre vontade a humanos, excepto quando os querem transformar. O sangue que circula no mercado é fruto de ataques contra a vontade dos vampiros. O Eric quebrou as regras ao ceder-me sangue com o objectivo de ter controlo sobre os meus sentimentos. Não que os vampiros tenham escrúpulos em fazer isso aos humanos. A questão é que se pensam tão superiores a nós que não é compreensível que queiram sentir emoções humanas.

Sei que o Eric ficou curioso quando me conheceu e que a forma como o enfrentei o deixou a pensar. Sentiu subitamente uma compulsão de saber o que eu sentia e não foi calculista e pragmático como sempre. Foi um erro que ele cometeu. Alguém com a idade dele não devia cometer erros desses. É um segredo que temos que manter entre nós. Poderia pôr em causa o seu discernimento perante os seus pares. Havia agora mais um vampiro que sabia de tudo e sabemos bem que um segredo deixa de o ser quando mais do que uma pessoa o sabe. No entanto os vampiros não tem o nosso gosto pelo leva e trás. São objectivos e neste caso, enquanto o Tomas guardasse o que sabia de nós, teria mensalmente um largo valor monetário na sua conta bancária para poder evoluir nas suas pesquisas. Sem contar que nenhum vampiro parece querer arranjar um inimigo como o Eric. A sua fama de implacável precede-o.

MEIO DE OUTUBRO

**Capitulo 20**

Como seria de esperar, a viagem de volta teve contornos um pouco mais macabros que a ida. Em virtude do fuso horário, o Eric teve que fazer a viagem de volta dentro dum caixão. Cheguei à portela como uma viúva a acompanhar o seu defunto marido num caixão estanque. Eu sabia que existiam. Já tinha ouvido falar nestes caixões e até pensava a princípio que todos eles dormiam num. Afinal a maioria dorme como nós em camas e estes contentores servem apenas para as viagens de longa distância. Foi uma viagem aborrecida na companhia de um caixão, com um vampiro adormecido lá dentro. Quando chegamos à portela, ele e a Pam tinham contratado uma empresa especializada que fez o transporte e segurança do caixão deste o Aeroporto até à casa dele. Ainda pensei que seriamos barrados na alfândega e que alguém ia obrigar a abrir o caixão mas entre os direitos dos vampiros, constava a impossibilidade de abrir um caixão em plena luz do dia que transportasse um vampiro lá dentro. Havia claro formalidades e documentos próprios que eram tratados com a devida antecedência para que todo o processo se desenrolasse sem incidentes. Se assim não fosse, já haveria quem se tivesse lembrado de traficar droga em caixões, sendo que assim evitavam a alfândega.

Eu continuava muito confusa e achava que ia levar dias a processar toda a informação que recebi.

No entanto no meio de tantas duvidas, receios e interrogações havia uma ideia que aflorava constantemente á minha mente. A hipótese que nunca seria necessário abdicar da minha humanidade para ficar com ele, caso ele o queira e eu também. Era uma boa sensação. Nunca sequer quis pensar em deixar de ser humana e não havia hipótese de reverter a condição de vampiro para humano. Aliás duvido também que mesmo que fosse possível encontrar uma reversão para isso que ele o quisesse. Se há coisa que os vampiros gostam é de ser vampiro.

E é assim que eu gosto dele, e é assim que ele gosta de mim. Uma humana e um vampiro por mais estranho que isto possa parecer. Foi assim que nos apaixonamos, para que raio um de nós (ou neste caso apenas eu) teríamos que mudar de condição para ficarmos juntos? Já não seria o mesmo! Podia resultar, eu podia nunca ter arrependimentos mas era um sacrifício que eu não concebia na minha cabeça! Condenar-me a uma existência diferente daquilo que sou para ficar com ele? Seria a atitude lógica de quem ama mas eu sou egoísta. Não queria mudar o que sou! É assim tão errado a minha forma de encarar a nossa relação?

Esta nova informação era sem dúvida uma boa novidade. Ainda não era certo que tudo se desenrolasse como o Tomas previa mas ficou acordado à saída que à medida que eu for ingerido mais sangue dele (se o fizer) que envio uma amostra para análise para que ele possa ir avaliando a minha evolução se existir.

Ao voltar a casa e de volta à realidade, o mundo continuava a girar e a minha vida não se cingia apenas ao Eric. Ultimamente era uma grande parte mas havia mais.

Regressei ao trabalho. O meu novo guarda-roupa fez sucesso pelos corredores da empresa.

Pela 1ª vez em quase 2 anos ali uma colega minha, uma das poucas mulheres que também lá trabalham convidou-me para lhe fazer companhia no cafezinho da tarde. Enquanto relaxávamos num momentinho de pausa, a Telma resolveu meter conversa, num tema mais pessoal.

- As férias foram boas? – Perguntou

Nunca tivemos nada em comum e nem uma conversa além do bom dia da praxe.

- Sim, foram. Já havia imenso tempo que não saia do país e foi uma boa pausa no stress. – Respondi-lhe

- Trouxeste imensas roupas novas – continuou ela – Compraste nos States?

- Foi uma prenda do Eric – disse-lhe. Assim como assim já todos tinham ouvido falar dele para que exclui-lo das conversas

- Olha vês, e ainda a malta diz mal dos vampiros! Quem dera que os homens humanos fossem aprendendo umas coisas com eles, como agradar às mulheres por exemplo.

Ela esteve bem e fui obrigada a rir!

Senti-me mais à vontade para continuar a conversa

- Se há coisa em que ele é bom é em saber como me agradar! – Disse eu com alguma malícia, confesso

- Pois acredito! Andas sempre com um bom aspecto nos últimos tempos. Que raios, até os bichinhos gostam e faz bem à pele – disse ela alinhando na piada! - Apesar disso, és capaz de ter passado aqui uns maus bocados com a incompreensão alheia quando se soube.

- Não propriamente. Podia ver a condenação e o medo nos olhos das pessoas mas nunca ninguém me disse nada abertamente o que já é bom! - Respondi

- Como em tudo acho que precisávamos de tempo para aceitar a diferença - disse ela, obviamente incluindo-se no grupo. - Com o tempo tudo passa a fazer menos confusão e afinal hoje em dia os humanos tem uma mente muito mais aberta à diferença que há uns séculos atrás. Se tu e ele são felizes juntos com o que têm, ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, seja novidade, estranho ou o que for!

- Obrigado Telma. Não que precise propriamente de aprovação dos outros para fazer o que eu acho que devo fazer mas é sempre bom contar com a compreensão e a aceitação da sociedade.

- Ora essa, sempre às ordens! – Disse ela rindo-se

Continuamos mais uns minutos em amena cavaqueira com ela a enumerar porque achava que afinal os vampiros eram os amantes perfeitos. Demos umas boas gargalhadas à conta disso!

Nos dias que se seguiram reatei os contactos com os amigos mais chegados. Catarina, Leonor, Pedro, Bruno e era como se o assunto vampiro estivesse definitivamente arrumado nas suas cabeças.

O Eric passou a fazer parte das nossas conversas enquanto meu namorado e não por ser de espécie diferente.

A Catarina andava louca com as minhas roupas novas e tive que lhe emprestar algumas apesar dela vestir 2 números abaixo do meu. Não que eu seja gorda, aliás sempre fui demasiado magra mas ao atingir a casa dos 30 anos ganhei umas gordurinhas aqui e ali que me fez passar a vestir o 38, enquanto a Catarina continuava nuns estrondosos 34!

Fui almoçar com a Leonor, que estava felicíssima porque descobriu que estava grávida outra vez. Ela já tinha um filho com 5 anos e a nova gravidez era um motivo de imensa alegria.

Fiquei feliz por ela. Apesar de eu ter agora 34 anos nunca senti essa coisa do relógio biológico a dar horas. Nunca ambicionei ter filhos. Foi algo que nunca senti necessidade. Depois também as minhas inconstantes relações amorosas nunca me permitiram pensar nesse assunto. Agora nem pensava mesmo em semelhante coisa. ADN's com mutações, alterações fisiológicas. Mesmo que tivesse vontade e fosse possível, o risco era demasiado grande. Para aberração já basto eu. Perpetuar isso por futuras gerações não me parecia uma opção.

Antes de voltar ao trabalho a Leonor relembrou-me o assunto do SC e Ana.

- Atenção à tua retaguarda. Eles andam a falar muito no mesmo assunto – avisou ela

- Oh que carai… - de vez em quando sai-me um palavrão ou outro – Serei o único humano envolvido com vampiros? O que não falta para aí são casos como o meu!

- É verdade, ultimamente então, parece que para qualquer lado que nos viramos, alguém anda ou tem sexo com um vampiro. É mesmo a moda da época! – Concordou ela – mas há um motivo para vocês darem tanto nas vistas

- Que é?

- Bom, ele é rico e tu sabes bem que a tua amiga é muito materialista. Ver-te com alguém que aparentemente te pode dar tudo o que ela quer é motivo para te odiar até à morte!

- Quero que ela pegue no seu ódio e se esfregue toda com ele

- O que seria o caso se ela não estivesse agora envolvida com aqueles extremistas. Era capaz de jurar que foi mesmo ela que falou em ti à organização do SC e rapidamente vocês viraram o alvo a abater.

- Eles não podem fazer nada contra ele. Ele mata-os a todos em segundos! – Costumo não falar das capacidades letais do Eric à Leonor mas ela não é nenhuma ignorante e sabe bem do que os vampiros são capazes se provocados. Pode não haver provas mas o facto de que volta e meia desaparece organizações inteiras de tráfico de sangue, misteriosamente a meio da noite leva a qualquer um com dois dedos de testa a compreender quem foram os autores.

- O meu medo é que eles não o ataquem a ele e sim a ti. São extremistas mas não parvos. Entre vocês os dois qual é o mais fácil de matar? E se te matarem atingem-no também! Amiga, és tu que estás em perigo não ele!

Era difícil ter uma vida normal no meio de tamanho reboliço, Mutações, extremistas religiosos, já para não falar do constante fantasma de sermos vítimas de algum ataque da parte dos vampiros. Era como se pintasse um alvo na testa e me pusesse numa carreira de tiro.

- Leonor – disse-lhe após pensar um pouco – Se conto isso ao Eric é bem capaz de me pôr a andar com guarda-costas atrás e a minha vida já é estranha o suficiente. Deixa ver se isso evolui ou se mantém apenas na onda da ameaçazinha. Afinal se estivessem a pensar matar-me amanhã não me andavam a avisar. O terrorismo passa muito por incutir medo nas pessoas para as levar a modificar os seus hábitos. Enquanto eles falarem não deve haver problemas. Quando eles se calarem é que é melhor meter as barbas de molho.

És capaz de ter razão - disse ela – Talvez esteja só a tentar meter-te medo para acabar com a vossa relação. O problema virá quando ela perceber que tu não cedes. Serão capazes de cumprir as ameaças?

- Tu achas que ela é capaz de matar-me? - Que diabo, afinal sempre fomos amigas uma serie de anos.

- Não sei. Às vezes acho que não mas, outras vezes penso como ela é influenciável e como muda de convicções conforme as pessoas com quem se dá. Junta-lhe a isso um ódio imenso por ela pensar que tens a vida que lhe estava destinada para teres todos os motivos e mais alguns para olhar por cima do ombro de vez em quando.

NOVEMBRO…

**Capitulo 21**

O Eric teve imenso trabalho durante os dias que se seguiram. Os seus inúmeros negócios e participações apesar de bem geridas pela Pam obrigaram-no a um esforço adicional para se inteirar de todos as evoluções e alterações.

Tirando umas ocasionais sms's e uns mails não soube nada dele durante uns dias.

Quando as saudades já apertavam, resolvi fazer-lhe uma surpresa e aparecer sem avisar. Sabia que ele estava no Fangtasia e para lá me dirigi.

A Pam recebeu-me com um ar comprometido.

- Que se passa? – Perguntei eu

- Não é uma boa altura para estares aqui! – Disse-me ela

Tentei imediatamente perceber se algo se passava com ele avaliando o seu estado de espírito. Ele estava irritado.

Avancei para o escritório e a Pam obstrui-me o caminho

-. Sai, Pam! – Gritei-lhe

- Deixa disso, sabes que não tens hipótese numa luta comigo. Volta amanhã!

Uma fúria tomou conta de mim e avancei para ela, empurrando-a do caminho. Fiquei surpresa quando a consegui afastar 2 metros do meu caminho. Eu sabia que estava mais forte mas não tão assim mais forte.

A Pam abriu muitos os olhos

- Que raio? De onde veio essa força? – Perguntou ela colocando-se outra vez no meu caminho

- Pam, sai! Eu quero saber o que se passa e vou saber o que se passa, nem que tenha que me magoar para isso!

A Pam pareceu reconsiderar. È obvio que eu não tinha hipótese numa luta com ela mas estava disposta a tentar.

Deixou-me passar enquanto parecia tentar perceber como é que eu podia ter uma força sobre-humana.

Entrei pelo escritório do Eric sem bater. Lá dentro vi-o de pé, de costas para a porta. Através das suas pernas vi alguém deitado no chão agonizando com dores. Estava ensanguentado.

Podia sentir a fúria do Eric agora com mais clareza.

Aproximei-me e ele nem se virou para mim.

- Sai! - Gritou

- Não!

- Alex, sai! Falamos depois!

- Não a vais conseguir proteger! – disse o desgraçado que se contorcia no chão

E em menos tempo que leva a pestanejar o corpo da criatura ficou em dois pedaços, cada qual para seu lado do escritório!

Engoli um grito na minha garganta!

Era obvio que aquilo tinha algo a ver comigo, mas não é coisa que eu me tenha habituado ainda é a ver um corpo a ser retalhado! Senti o estômago a contorcer-se e pensei que ia vomitar. Tentei respirar fundo para isso não acontecer.

O Eric virou-se para mim. As suas roupas estavam cheias de sangue, a sua cara também e as presas completamente estendidas. Os seus olhos eram ódio puro! A sua ira saia do corpo como uma onda na minha direcção que quase que me esmagava!

Desviou o olhar, limpou o sangue da cara com uma toalha que estava em cima da mesa sem nunca me dizer nada.

- Que foi isto? – Quando finalmente consegui ganhar forças para falar

- Desde quando sabes? – Disse ele cheio de ódio

- Sei o quê? – Estava completamente aos papéis

- Desde quando sabes que és um alvo marcado para morrer pelo SC?

Ups! Foi burrice da minha parte pensar que ele não descobria!

- Eric, eu não sabia propriamente que era um alvo, nem sei. Antes de irmos para Houston a Leonor chamou-me a atenção para umas coisas que se escreve na Net sobre mim ou não exactamente sobre mim, mas que para bom entendedor se percebe que seriam para mim.

- Porque não me contaste imediatamente? – Gritou-me ele virando-se para mim mais rápido que a velocidade da luz, ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu e rosnando ao meu pescoço de presas estendidas

E ainda dizem que eu tenho mau feitio.

- Porque não sou nenhuma menininha indefesa que precise sempre de ti sempre que tenho um problema. Vivi bem durante 33 anos antes de tu apareceres na minha vida sem ninguém que me defende-se do lobo mau!

- Tu és lá capaz de te defender sozinha! – Gritou ele exasperado!

- Ora essa! – Agora era eu que estava furiosa e se tivesse presas acho que lhe tinha mordido! – Vai-te catar, tá! Lá por me teres salvado uma vez isso não significa que eu precise de ama-seca para o resto da vida! E fica para aí a rosnar sozinho que eu vou-me embora antes que te mostre quem é que precisa de protecção aqui! – Sim, já estava a ser palerma, mas a fúria não me permitia pensar bem.

Ele deixou-me ir e ainda bem que o fez. Não estava com vontade sequer de ouvir a voz dele. Vampiro arrogante e prepotente, acha que é meu dono? Ora se fosse ver se as batatas crescem fazia melhor figura. E foi refilando mentalmente que conduzi de volta a casa! Ainda não me tinha passado quando cheguei a casa. Já tinha dado a volta a todos os palavrões que conhecia e continuava a ferver.

Meti a chave à porta e ele estava sentado no sofá à minha espera.

- Põe-te na alheta! – gritei

Ele levantou-se e pôs-se no meu caminho. Agarrou-me os ombros com as ambas as mãos e eu tentei libertar-me em vão.

- Deixa-me!

- Não.

- DEIXA-ME ERIC!

Ele agarrou-me contra ele e fiquei sem me conseguir mexer. Era estúpido continuar a debater-me contra uma montanha que não mexia um milímetro. Estava apenas a cansar-me.

- Vamos falar! – Disse ele quando eu parei de me debater.

Eu sempre tive mau feitio. Isto é tudo meu, não é nenhum efeito colateral do ADN dele. Não me irrito com facilidade mas quando me chega a mostarda ao nariz fico quase louca, não meço o que digo nem o que faço. Custa-me a passar.

Tive então que fazer um esforço para me puxar de volta à racionalidade. Posso ser apenas humana mas viro um bicho quando provocada.

- Larga-me e podemos falar! – Consegui dizer sem estar a ser lá muito sincera

Ele largou-me e sentou-se num dos sofás. Eu sentei-me no outro em frente a ele, assoprando de raiva.

Ele começou a conversa. Perguntou-me o que eu sabia da história do SC.

Contei-lhe o que a Leonor me tinha contando e as nossas teorias sobre o assunto

Perguntei-lhe então quem era o homem no escritório dele, se bem que já podia ter uma ideia.

- É, era um dos membros da seita. Estava a arrancar-lhe a verdade antes de tu teres aparecido. Ficamos sem saber como e quando eles pretendem atacar-te.

- Como é que soubeste tu da história? – Era uma parte importante

- E tu achas que eu não tenho forma de vigiar a tua vida e todos os que te rodeiam?

- Tu tens detectives ou espiões ou uma merda dessas atrás de mim e de todos os que me rodeiam? – Senti-me a encher de fúria outra vez e estava quase a perder o controlo e partir para a agressão física. Provavelmente partia os dedos mas não era coisa que me impedisse

- Alex, pára, não vejas isto dessa forma. Eu não te quero controlar, não é que ande a investigar se tens outro homem ou qualquer coisa assim. Acho que os meus motivos são bem mais nobres que isso e não espero que me agradeças mas daí a fazeres este escândalo já é um exagero! Eu apenas te quero proteger. Condenas-me assim tanto por querer evitar que alguém te magoe ou te tire a vida? É esse um crime tão grave?

- Eu posso tomar conta de mim! – disse com menos convicção. Estava mais calma e os motivos que ele apresentava eram nobres realmente

- Não podes e antes que comeces a gritar deixa-me explicar porque não podes! Não podes porque as ameaças às quais estás sujeita agora não são as mesmas que estarias sujeita se não estivesses comigo. Sou eu que te ponho em perigo! É minha responsabilidade manter-te viva!

Respirei fundo a tentar ser pragmática e racional e não uma miúda irritada a gritar a plenos pulmões.

- Eric - comecei – Entende que eu não quero estar limitada na minha vida. Vou deixar de ir aqui ou ali, ou fazer isto ou aquilo porque alguém me pode matar? Isso é o mesmo que me matar já e ajuda-los no trabalho. Não me posso esconder, nem viver amedrontada.

- Tu és corajosa, sempre foste e é essa umas qualidades que eu adoro em ti – disse ele – mas entende que já me disseste isso uma vez e eu quase que não cheguei a tempo de te salvar. Eu amo-te e não quero e não vou perder-te!

- Vais-me prender no alto duma torre como uma donzela da idade média?

- Não sejas ridícula, és mais inteligente que isso! Se o quisesse fazer já o tinha feito não achas?

Bom, temos que lhe dar razão quando ele tem razão. Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer se lhe passasse semelhante ideia peregrina pela cabeça

- Então ?

-Então que esperava e espero que quando tenhas problemas me contes. Se me escondes as coisas dificultas o meu trabalho.

- Eric eu não estava a levar essa ameaça como verdadeira! A mim sempre me disseram que cão que ladra não morde.

- Aparentemente este cão, ladra e morde e o que me irrita é não saber como e onde pretende morder.

- Mataste o gajo! – Acusei eu

- Não me parece que ele dissesse mais do que disse. Estão treinados para abdicar da vida em prol da causa e eu fiz-lhe a vontade - Disse ele sem uma ponta de sentimento

- Raios partam este pessoal sem vida própria! Não terão lá em casa um tanque de roupa para lavar?

A fúria que senti por ele desvaneceu-se. Até entendia porque ele tinha ficado tão furioso comigo. Sentia que estava a fazer tudo para me manter viva e que eu lhe escondia coisas. Ele olhava para mim agora com olhos meigos. Já não estava ensanguentado e o seu cabelo sedoso caia-lhe pela cara.

- Eric, ouve, não penses que não aprecio a tua preocupação comigo. Obvio que aprecio mas eu sempre fui muito independente, mesmo porque a maior parte da minha vida não tive outra hipótese. Não tive pai que me defendesse, nem irmãos, nem maridos ou namorados que fizessem esse papel. Além de que nunca estive verdadeiramente em perigo de morte antes. Entende que não sei reagir a isto e a minha primeira atitude é sempre manter a minha identidade e liberdade. Além disso pensei que te contasse me pusesses a andar de guarda-costas atrás e não quero isso.

- Pensarás porventura que eu te ia deixar em risco por aí, durante o dia quando não te posso proteger?

- Não queria nada disto!

- Eu sei. Não te quero amedrontada, nem condicionada mas espero que não guardes segredos de mim. Já devias saber que eu não vou contra a tua vontade, devias confiar mais em mim.

- E confio! Desculpa, não volto a esconder nada de ti, por mais irrelevante que possa parecer a ameaça. Não queria ser um fardo para ti.

- Não és. És a mulher que eu amo e eu por ti faço qualquer coisa!

E nem chegamos à cama. Ficamos mesmo pelo chão da sala.

**Capitulo 22**

- Tu és louca? – Gritou ele

- Espera, deixa-me explicar!

Estávamos ainda na sala e eu tinha ido buscar um cigarro á cozinha e estava agora sentada ao lado dele. Ele continuava imóvel deitado no tapete. Resolvi dizer-lhe qual era o meu plano contra o eventual ataque do SC.

- Não quero ouvir nada disso e nem vais fazer nada disso! – Dizia ele prestes a ficar irritado

- Posso explicar? Pensa comigo, em qualquer guerra ganha quem tiver a melhor estratégia e neste caso a melhor estratégia não é esconder-me a um canto à espera que passe. Podemos meter um espião dentro da organização que nos avise com antecedência dos planos deles e em vez de fugir, pois assim teria que fugir para sempre, deixo-me capturar!

- Pois, és louca!

- Espera, ainda não acabei. Quando eu for capturada, tu sabes e pões em prática o plano que eu te vou explicar.

- Já sei, vou lá e mato-os a todos!

- Errado!

- Errado? Então?

- Se fores lá e matares toda a gente quem achas que serão os suspeitos? Uma organização contra os vampiros que desaparece sem deixar rasto? Uhmm, quem terá sido? Se calhar, lobisomens, não? – Fui o mais sarcástica consegui

- Os lobisomens não existem, são apenas um mito! – Disse ele sem nenhum sentido de humor

- Ora Eric, também vocês eram! Sabemos lá o que mais há por aí!

- Mais nada! Somos só nós! – Ele continuava com um humor de cão, ou melhor, de vampiro!

- Voltando ao plano, não é para matar ninguém! Matar uns só faz aparecer outros! O ódio traz mais ódio. Nada melhor que desacredita-los perante a opinião publica, de modo que fiquem demasiado marcados e não possam reabilitar a organização nem consigam mais adeptos

O Eric ficou mais atento. Quando as ideias têm lógica ele aceita-as.

- De que modo pensas poder ser possível isso?

- Acusa-los de pedofilia! Pensa comigo, se as autoridades encontrarem provas de que a organização era toda ela uma fachada para a pedofilia, a vida deles acabou. Ninguém mais lhes vai dar ouvidos. Mesmo que afirmem a sua inocência serão sempre apontados como molestadores sexuais e para isso basta decapitar o pastor-mor da organização. Basta ele ser condenado por actos sexuais com menores para todos os outros abandonarem a organização.

- Os mais importantes sabem que foi um esquema

- Pois sabem! Mas andam cá neste mundo, vivem em sociedade e quem vai querer ter vizinhos a cuspir-lhes na cara depois disso? Uma coisa é morrer em combate contra os inimigos da raça humana, outra muito pior é continuar por aí a serem ofendidos e maltratados todos os dias da sua vida sem ninguém que os siga e os compreenda. Por mais que digam que foi um esquema dos vampiros para decapitar a organização, ninguém vai acreditar e a maioria é fraca o suficiente para tentar salvar a própria cara depois disso.

- Pode haver um ou outro que tente continuar a organização – disse ele

- Pois pode mas a maioria é fraca. Só os fracos de espírito entram para seitas. Sem novos adeptos e sem os antigos, mesmo que um ou outro tente continuar a empreitada, sem adeptos e sem o dinheiro que eles lhes dão, não há futuro nenhum para eles.

O Eric ficou a pensar por uns minutos. Tentava encontrar uma falha no meu plano.

- Como é que provamos a pedofilia? – Perguntou ele

- Isso conto contigo e com os teus contactos. Basicamente vai ser necessário encher os pc's deles de pornografia infantil, de preferência fotos que pareçam ter sido tiradas dentro da igreja. Montagens que não possam ser descobertas em tribunal. Dava jeito também um esqueleto ou outro enterrado lá.

O Eric riu alto

- Tu estás a tornar-te melhor que a encomenda! Queres que mate umas quantas crianças para os incriminar?

- EHHHHHHHHHHH, alto. Posso ser maquiavélica mas não chego a esse ponto. Não, uma coisa bem mais simples para vocês que parecem não vomitar como nós humanos. Não há-de ser assim tão complicado roubar uns corpos de jovens de algumas valas comuns, daqueles pobres que nunca foram identificados. Basta tirar um ou outro do lugar e enterra-los lá. Com a vossa capacidade de se desfazerem de corpos, não me parece muito difícil que consigam fazer isto.

- Isso são muitas provas, mesmo para mim, vou precisar de ajuda!

- Também não me parece muito difícil que encontres adeptos entre os vampiros para ajudar a terminar com uma organização que prega e prepara-se para começar uma guerra santa contra vocês. Não precisas de dizer que o móbil sou eu. Duvido que não arranjes ajudantes com os motivos que já existem.

- A maioria iria preferir arrancar umas cabeças

- È aí que tu entras ao explicares-lhes que assim será muito mais eficiente do que chegar lá e matar tudo de uma vez só.

- Falta o espião! – Disse ele – Não pode ser um vampiro! Quem é que tu confias para semelhante missão?

- O Mário, o pai da Catarina.

- E porque faria ele isso?

- Porque ao contrário de ti, eu não aceitei os 50.000 euros que ele me queria dar, sendo que agora ele me deve um favor. Eu salvei-lhe a filha e ele agora sente-se na obrigação de me ajudar. Porque é um homem rico, vai ser recebido de braços abertos na organização. Sendo que tem uma filha que já esteve entre a vida e a morte por beber sangue de vampiro, logo é uma história credível para os extremistas.

- Ela esteve entre a vida e a morte às mãos de humanos, não de vampiros.

- Sim, mas se os vampiros não existissem, não haveria tráfico e logo….

Ele sorriu e eu vi que ele estava convencido.

- Tu és má! – Disse ele

- Não! Tenho um forte instinto de sobrevivência. Se não me fizerem nada também não despertam em mim estas capacidades. Não faço mal a ninguém sem motivo, agora não me tentem matar que eu respondo.

- Tu pareces mesmo uma vampira!

- Não! Eu não tenho gosto de matar, nem quero matar

- Vais aplicar-lhes um castigo pior que a morte! Condena-los a uma existência miserável. Apontados na rua como monstros. A morte seria um castigo muito menor!

- Eu sei – e não me pesou minimamente a consciência

**Capitulo 23**

Nas semanas seguintes preparamo-nos para a guerra. Não tínhamos ainda a menor ideia de quando eles iriam atacar, nem como.

Havia trabalho a ser feito e tinha-mos que o fazer. Tomei a decisão que tinha que ser tomada.

Despedi-me.

Precisava de tempo para me preparar, precisava de me manter segura e não ser capturada antes de tempo.

O Eric ficou admirado com a minha decisão. Confessou-me que já tinha pensando em falar comigo sobre o assunto mas que achou que eu não iria aceitar semelhante coisa e ele tinha razão. Se fosse uma ideia dele provavelmente teria recusado. Sentir-me-ia uma pobre indefesa em busca da protecção do seu homem. Assim como fui eu e apenas eu que tomei essa decisão parecia-me a atitude lógica de quem quer sobreviver e vai fazer tudo para o conseguir.

O meu despedimento levantava ainda outras questões. Era um assumir público da evolução da nossa relação já que me mudei para a casa dele e era obvio que era ele que me sustentava. Continuar humana e nestas condições era aguçar o apetite a todos os que acusavam de traidora da raça humana.

Foi difícil esconder dos meus amigos os reais motivos da minha atitude. A maioria apresentava um ar de tristeza, como se eu estivesse finalmente a fazer a escolha final entre a vida e a morte para ficar com ele. Apesar de eu afirmar que isso não iria acontecer que ia continuar tão humana quanto antes, a maioria não acreditava que tudo ficasse como antigamente. Mesmo que não mudasse de espécie, iria passar a viver fundamentalmente de noite e muito mais próxima dos vampiros do que dos humanos. Era como se me vissem a morrer lentamente diante dos seus olhos.

Tentei explicar que a minha decisão tinha a ver apenas com uma vontade de ter mais tempo para uma relação que no nosso caso parecia o chamado namoro entre a mulher-a-dias e o guarda-nocturno. Um de nós tinha que mudar de horários para podermos estar juntos.

O Carlos, um antigo colega de trabalho, numa empresa anterior perguntava-me do que é que eu iria viver, se ia ser sustentada por ele, se a relação acabar, não teria ordenado. Contei-lhe a mesma versão que aos restantes, que iria assumir um cargo de gestão numa das empresas do Eric. Era uma mentira esfarrapada mas parecia dar algum consolo a quem ouvia. Afinal sempre mantinha um contrato de trabalho, poderia ter alguma coisa caso a relação falhasse.

Foi difícil também esconder a verdade da Leonor mas aparentemente foi ela que melhor aceitou. Talvez pressentisse que eu estava apenas a proteger-me do SC ou como sempre foi uma mulher que deu muita importância à família, não achasse tão estranho assim que eu quisesse estar com a minha família, mesmo que essa família tivesse presas e mordesse-me de vez em quando.

Tirando o Eric e a Pam, só um humano soube da verdade, que foi o Mário. Fui ter com ele a sua casa, numa hora em que a Catarina não estaria. Se eu estivesse a ser vigiada, era de conhecimento publico que eu e ela éramos amigas, não seria estranho ir visita-la. Isso não inviabilizava que o Mário não gostasse de mim.

Contei-lhe o meu plano e pedi-lhe a sua ajuda. O Mário nem pestanejou. Como eu esperava reafirmou que desde que eu lhe salvei a vida da filha que estava em divida comigo e que o papel que lhe calhava não era nem um 1/10 do perigo que eu corri.

Afinal só tinha que se fazer de extremista religioso e ouvir com atenção. Combinamos todos os pormenores. Não voltaríamos a ver-nos até tudo ter passado. Deixei-lhe um telemóvel pré-pago com saldo para que me pudesse contactar para outro telemóvel pré-pago que arranjei. Talvez estivesse a ser demasiado paranóica, com todas estas precauções mas já que é para lutar, cobre-se todos os flancos. Sabia lá se eles investigavam os novos membros da congregação!

Seria através daqueles 2 telemóveis que eu esperava saber com antecedência o plano e assim preparar-me para ele.

Sabia ainda que haveria uma altura em que teria que sair da casa do Eric. Ninguém me iria lá dentro capturar. Esperava ter tempo para preparar tudo e não perder a coragem até lá.

O Eric meteu em prática o seu lado do plano muito mais técnico e complicado que o meu. Forjar provas e enterrar corpos em propriedades alheias era uma empreitada mais difícil que a minha que basicamente consistia em deixar-me apanhar.

O Eric ainda contestou esta parte do plano no decorrer dos dias. Se os vamos arruinar para que vais deixar-te apanhar?

Bom, este era o único pormenor em que eu não estava a ser lógica e pragmática e sim humana em último grau.

Eu queria ver quando eles caíssem. Queria ver nas suas caras o ódio de terem sido enganados. Queria que soubessem quem estava por trás de tudo e que tinham perdido. Queria mostrar que não tinha medo e que podia defender-me do ódio gratuito. Eu sei que é uma atitude deplorável da minha parte mas que diabo, sou apenas humana e como tal sou imperfeita!

Quando todas as engrenagens estavam em funcionamento nada mais restava do que aguardar.

Estava a ser difícil para mim. Enquanto estive ocupada a pôr o plano em funcionamento tinha algo com que ocupar a mente. Agora só tinha que esperar novidades do Mário. O Eric continuava ocupado com um sem número de contactos com vampiros locais e de outros países. Contrataram os melhores hackers e designers gráficos que encontraram, que fossem simpatizantes da causa dos vampiros. Só assim alguém aceitaria participar em semelhante esquema, se sentissem que a sua causa era nobre e que os terroristas deviam ser eliminados. Claro que foram pagos a peso de ouro pela via das dúvidas. Os vampiros quando tem algo a fazer, são excelentes a faze-lo. Em dias conseguiram reunir um sem número de provas fotográficas, vídeos e históricos em pc's que podiam comprovar um sem número de acessos a sites de pornografia infantil. Às vezes ocorria-me que estava a usar um assunto muito grave contra os meus inimigos mas no amor e na guerra vale tudo.

Por fim, o Eric disse-me que o mais complicado estava feito. 2 corpos de jovens que morreram sem identificação, estavam agora enterrados dentro da igreja de uma forma que não seria possível perceber que tinham sido transladados para lá agora e não há 2 anos. Não sei como conseguiram eles fazer isso sem serem detectados mas também não queria saber todos os pormenores dessa parte do plano. A ideia foi minha mas não me agradava a ideia de corpos de jovens em decomposição avançada andarem a mudar de campa. Era uma falta de respeito para com a pessoa que tinham sido em vida mas preferi pensar que ninguém se rala com o que façam com o corpo após a morte. Eu pelo menos não me ralaria.

**Capitulo 24**

Passaram dias e semanas. O Mês de Dezembro ia já longo e ainda não tinha tido notícias do Mário e sentia-me presa. De casa para o bar, onde eventualmente o Eric acabou por me dar algo para fazer para eu me sentir útil. Criei uma página no facebook do bar que actualizava com fotos das festas e fazia publicidade a eventos. Tenho capacidade para gerir muito mais mas também não andava com cabeça para isso. Não era a melhor altura para investir em gerir o império dele. Alguns amigos apareciam no bar para me ver e sempre dava para desanuviar um pouco daquela espera insuportável.

Depois do bar para casa e dormir. O Eric sentia-me a definhar e tentava alegrar-me como podia. Quando eu estava no daqueles dias (ou melhor noites) em que me sentia profundamente infeliz, quando chegamos a casa o Eric sentou-me no sofá. Pediu para eu fechar os olhos. Fiz-lhe a vontade.

Quando ele disse que podia abri-los tinha na mão uma caixinha de veludo preta daquelas onde se costuma oferecer anéis. Olhei para ele com desconfiança. Não era a melhor altura para ele se sair com um pedido de casamento ou algo que o valha.

- Abre, disse ele

Abri e lá dentro estava um magnífico anel. Era como uma aliança larga, em ouro branco, toda cravejada de diamantes à sua volta. Era realmente algo impressionante e tentei pelo menos ficar alegre pelo gesto.

- Isto tem algum significado especial? – Perguntei-lhe

- Tem, apeteceu-me alegrar-te e mostrar-te que te amo.

- Só isso? – Era obvio que lhe estava a perguntar se aquilo significava algum pedido de casamento ou outro tipo qualquer de compromisso

- Podia ser isso que estás a pensar mas sei que agora não andas com cabeça e não quero correr o risco de me fazeres engolir o anel. Assim sendo e para já, é apenas uma prenda e um sinal do meu apreço por ti.

Nunca fui mulher de chorar mas fiquei comovida com a atitude dele. É verdade que ele tem forma de saber os meus sentimentos, o que é uma vantagem mas a forma que ele escolhe lidar com o que sinto é sempre a forma certa. Meter mais um assunto na minha cabeça era algo que eu não precisava e ele tinha isso em conta. Quis alegrar-me apenas.

Coloquei o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita, já que é na esquerda que costuma significar um tipo de compromisso. Era lindo não havia duvida.

- Obrigado Eric. Tu tens sempre a atitude certa na hora certa. Tenho que te dar esse crédito.

Ele sorriu e beijou-me na testa e deixou-me por uns minutos a sós com a minha prenda nova.

Quando voltou, fez-me um pedido diferente.

- Posso morder-te?

Ele mordia-me sempre no sexo mas assim a propósito de nada, era a primeira vez que mo pedia.

- Tens fome? – Saiu-me

- Não. Mas gostava de beber-te sem ser no sexo. Confias em mim a esse ponto?

Confiar, confiava mas parecia estranho. Não sabia bem o que sentir acerca disso. Ele sentiu a minha indecisão

- Deixa, disse ele

- Não, espera, estava a pensar. Há algum motivo especial para o fazer?

- Quero sentir o teu gosto na minha boca e o teu sangue no interior do meu corpo sem ser em êxtase de prazer. Quero sentir esse prazer sem outro que me deturpe os sentimentos.

Podia ser estranho mas mal não havia de fazer. Ele nunca beberia mais do que a conta e afinal não é algo que me custe tanto fazer. Dói quando as presas perfuram mas logo depois há um alívio da boca dele que adormece a dor. Também faz parte das relações fazermos algo pelo outro só pelo prazer de o deixar feliz, desde que não seja algo a que sejamos completamente adversos

- Pode ser – disse-lhe eu

Recostei-me no sofá, virei o pescoço para ele e fechei os olhos. Ele encostou os lábios ao meu pescoço, beijou-me carinhosamente e cravou as presas.

Abri a boca com a dor mas logo em seguida senti a dormência que a boca dele quente pelo meu sangue provocava. Relaxei e fixei-me em sentir os sentimentos dele.

Ele estava possuído por uma adrenalina imensa. À medida que engolia o meu sangue era como se todo o corpo dele entrasse em ebulição. Era como se eu lhe tivesse a dar vida e no fundo estava. Era uma sensação dúbia. Por um lado era um predador a alimentar-se de mim, por outro o amor dele por mim era inquestionável. E em menos de nada, ele parou de engolir e passou a língua pelas feridas para estancar o sangue. Afastou-se do meu pescoço e eu olhei para ele. Os lábios dele estavam vermelhos do meu sangue. Os olhos dele brilhavam e todo ele era vida. Sentia-se invadido por uma felicidade imensa, tanta que ele tinha dificuldade em gerir. Com a boca ainda vermelha do meu sangue beijou-me eu senti o meu próprio gosto. E desta vez começamos do fim!

Ele estava com a cabeça deitada no meu colo e eu entretida a mexer-lhe no cabelo.

- Posso perguntar-te porque foi realmente que quiseste beber o meu sangue?

- Está para breve eu ter que fazer algo que vai contra toda a minha essência!

- Que é? – Perguntei-lhe

- Deixar que te ponhas em perigo!

- Nada me vai acontecer – assegurei-lhe

- Não sei, não gosto da sensação e luto todos os dias contra a ideia de te impedir de o fazer pela força. Se algo te acontece como achas que eu vou-me sentir? Como achas que eu vou viver sem ti?

Isto era profundo demais, ainda para mais para ele. O Eric nunca pôs em causa a sua vida por ninguém.

- Estavas a despedir-te de mim? – Brinquei tentando desanuviar a conversa

- Não! O plano não era esse, confesso!

Puxei-lhe o cabelo com força

- Pensaste em transformar-me? Como te atreveste? Deste-me a tua palavra! Eu confiei em ti!

- Desculpa. Não lido bem com isto de te deixar ir de livre vontade ao encontro da morte. Não consigo aceitar a situação e se fosses como eu estarias livre de toda esta perseguição e serias forte o suficiente para te defender sozinha. No entanto tu confiaste em mim cegamente e eu amo-te como és e não fui, nem sou capaz. Não quero que sejas igual a mim. Quero-te quente e viva. Quero ouvir o teu coração e a tua respiração. Quero sentir para sempre o gosto do teu sangue e a forma humana como fazes amor comigo. Lamento ter pensado sequer nisso mas é óbvio para mim agora que não o conseguirei fazer contra a tua vontade.

E até aí não tinha tido noção do quanto estava a ser difícil para ele respeitar as minhas ideias e quando ele estava a sofrer para se mostrar respeitador daquilo que eu queria. Era obvio que era demais para ele. Um ser habituado a destruir os inimigos num piscar de olhos via agora a mulher que ama a entregar-se de bandeja aos inimigos (mesmo que tudo fosse um plano) e ele não poderia fazer nada para a proteger.

Quase que mudei de ideias e aceitei que ele resolvesse o problema da forma que entendesse mas havia algo em mim que também ambicionava ver cair os inimigos e esse meu lado negro falava mais alto.

**Capitulo 25**

- Diz Mário – atendi eu o maldito telemóvel quando ele finalmente tocou. – Conta-me coisas

O Mário fez então o relatório resumido das últimas semanas. Contactou o SC, disse que gostaria de fazer parte e foi convidado para um encontro. Contou os motivos pelos quais gostaria que os vampiros fossem exterminados da face da terra e chegou ao extremo de passar um chorudo cheque à organização para ajudar na suposta guerra santa. Evoluiu rapidamente dentro da hierarquia e finalmente chegou a um patamar em que lhe foi cedida a informação sobre o que estava para breve.

A organização estava pronta a começar a guerra em campo aberto e não tinha problemas em condenar alguns dos seus membros à morte ou prisão para isso. Era de uma guerra contra o mal que se tratava e perante isso tudo é lícito. O ponto de partida da guerra estava traçado, a humana que vive com o vampiro mais importante da península ibérica vai ser assassinada. Isso vai enfurecer o vampiro que vai atacar sem dó nem piedade e poderemos provar ao mundo que eles não passam de máquinas da morte. O Mário continuou a contar-me o plano. Quando lhes perguntou como seria a humana assassinada eles riram e disseram que a morte teria que ser extraordinariamente cruel para enlouquecer o vampiro, sendo assim, eu seria capturada de noite e quando o sol nascesse, para evitar ser salva por vampiros, seria amarrada a um poste rodeada de madeira e morreria da mesma forma que as bruxas no tempo da inquisição. Quase que deixei cair o telemóvel da mão.

Temos que lhes dar a mão à palmatória. No que toca a simbolismo na minha morte eles iam rebentar com a escala. Combati o medo com a fúria. E dizia o Eric que eu era má por os condenar a uma existência apontados como monstros. Os gajos querem queimar-me viva. È pouco o que eu pensei para eles!

O meu cérebro funcionou rapidamente e em segundos engendrei um plano para marcar o dia da minha captura. Se assim não fosse estava entregue à sorte. Combinei rapidamente com o Mário que ele deveria informar a organização que eu dali a 2 noites estaria sozinha em minha casa. O Eric teria supostamente qualquer coisa para tratar em Madrid, pelo que estaria ausente e eu teria combinado com a filha dele um jantar a 2 na minha casa. Teria sabido disto pela filha e diria também que na noite em questão ia impedir a filha de sair de casa a pretexto de qualquer assunto urgente. Assim sendo eu estaria sozinha, na minha casa e completamente indefesa contra uma captura. Assim que eu fosse capturada o Eric saberia imediatamente e seria parte dele fazer a chamada anónima à polícia dizendo que tinha ouvido gritos de crianças dentro da igreja. Se tudo corresse como eu planeava, a polícia entraria no espaço, muito tempo antes do nascer do sol e eu estaria salva e teria servido aos meus inimigos um pouco do seu próprio remédio.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Mal ouvi a porta de casa a ser arrombada, várias mãos imobilizaram-me de encontro ao chão da sala. Magoei-me ao cair com a cara no chão e senti o gosto do sangue na boca. Tentei perceber se teria perdido algum dente mas pelo jeito era só um lábio rebentado.

Tentei não fazer demasiada força quando me debatia. O sangue que o Eric me fez beber no dia anterior deixou-me com imensa força e resistência. Sentia que podia levantar-me apesar das pelo menos 6 mãos que me forçavam contra o chão.

Fui amordaçada, embrulhada num cobertor ou qualquer coisa parecida e levada para um carro, onde me fecharam quase sem ar na mala do carro. Acalmei o meu batimento cardíaco e foquei-me no que tinha a fazer. Primeiro que tudo: Avisar o Eric. Disse o seu nome mentalmente. Sabia que ele o poderia ouvir. A nossa ligação sanguínea estava mais forte que nunca e ele saberia na hora que era agora que todas as engrenagens deviam entrar em alta rotação.

A viagem foi rápida e lutei contra a falta de ar que a mordaça e o cobertor me causavam.

Finalmente largaram o cobertor no chão com estrondo o que me provocou mais algumas dores bem agudas. Desenrolaram-me e obrigaram-me a ficar de joelhos no meio do espaço. Estava no interior da igreja. À minha volta 20 membros da organização entre eles, o Luís Alecrim e a minha ex-amiga atrelada ao que parecia ser o novo namorado. Os outros não os reconheci.

- Hoje é um grande dia para nós – Disse Luís – è o dia para qual nos preparamos. O início da guerra contra os seres do inferno. Irmãos congratulemo-nos por estarmos a servir a mão de deus ao eliminar as trevas da face da terra.

Retiram-me a mordaça e eu gritei imediatamente

- Seus grandessíssimos filhos da puta!

Cai no chão com um soco em cheio na boca que um dos homens que me guardavam me aplicou

Levantei-me apesar das dores e do sangue no interior da minha boca.

Olhei para ela directamente

- O que ganhas com isto? – Perguntei à Ana – O que ganhas em participar na minha morte? Fui assim tão tua pouca amiga que mereça este castigo?

Ela olhou-me cheia de ódio. Era como se eu lhe tivesse morto a família inteira a sangue frio.

- És A traidora da nossa raça. A morte é pouco para ti! Pagarás por toda a eternidade pelos teus pecados a arder no fogo do inferno

Oh mãe. Matem-me já, não me torturem com conversas destas, por favor.

- És uma pobre desgraçada – disse-lhe rindo – Tens a personalidade duma amiba. Se te mandarem saltar da janela também saltas?

Extremamente provocada gritou com todas as forças

- Eu acredito! Eu acredito que estamos a fazer o maior bem ao mundo ao livrar-nos daqueles monstros e começa por ti, que és a pior de todos ao unires-te a eles.

O Luís interrompeu

- Não adianta tentares provocar as minhas ovelhas, o teu destino está marcado. Morrerás ao nascer do sol da forma devida, como uma bruxa a arder viva numa fogueira sagrada.

As ovelhas gritaram em uníssono amém e a minha ex-amiga era a mais fervorosa de todos.

Neste tempo todo não me deixei abater sobre o medo mas estava a ser difícil manter-me corajosa no meio de todo aquele fanatismo levado ao extremo.

E se a policia não aparecesse? O sol não tardava a aparecer e o Eric não me poderia salvar. A ideia de ser queimada viva aterrorizou-me e estava quase a quebrar quando ouvi bater com estrondo na porta e ouvi do outro lado: Policia, abram imediatamente!

Os 20 pareceram olhar-se sem saber o que fazer. O plano não cobria a hipótese da polícia bater à porta de repente. Estavam na dúvida como agir. Uma coisa era matar-me a mim, outra era pegar em armas contra humanos e aproveitei para precipitar as coisas antes que eles chegassem a uma conclusão.

Gritei socorro com todas as minhas forças e foi em segundos que as forças policiais invadiram o espaço de armas em riste.

Foram minutos confusos com membros da organização a tentar fugir, com o Luís a incitar à luta, com os polícias a deterem toda a gente e a algemarem aqueles que se debatiam.

Sentei-me num degrau do altar. Estava em frangalhos. Um polícia perguntou-me o que fazia ali e se precisava de assistência médica.

Estava ainda muito abalada para falar e apenas lhe acenei com a cabeça que não.

Era evidente que a polícia sabia ao que ia, pois um destacamento dirigira-se imediatamente ao escritório que ficava nas traseiras para ver os computadores enquanto outros vasculhavam as instalações com cães pisteiros.

Perante o ar incrédulo dos lunáticos a polícia informou-os que havia indícios de prática de actos sexuais com menores e que estavam todos detidos preventivamente.

A Ana gritou: É mentira, isso é um esquema dos vampiros e aposto que essa cabra está envolvida!

Eu levantei-me e encarando-a com um sorriso disse:

- Não sei do que estás a falar. Nem sei porque me raptaram!

A polícia claro queria o meu depoimento mas eu pedi com um ar sofrido de o podia fazer amanhã, afinal estava muito abalada e queria descansar.

Estava tudo em alvoroço. Computadores a serem carregados para viaturas e pude ouvir os cães a ladrar nervosos no pátio das traseiras. Acharam os corpos pensei.

A Ana aproveitou a confusão para se aproximar de mim e dizer-me espumando de raiva:

- Vais pagar tão caro por isto!

- Parece que és tu que vai pagar e com uns tempinhos na cadeia!

E então gritei de dor. O namorado dela que tinha permanecido o tempo todo imóvel e como tal não tinha sido algemado, levantou uma estaca de madeira e cravou-a directamente no meu peito, falhando o coração por milímetros.

Cai no chão em agonia. A dor era tão forte que senti que ia desmaiar ou entrar em choque. O atacante foi imobilizado pela polícia e outro agente chamava o INEM pelo rádio. Com uma réstia de forças agarrei na estaca e perante o grito do polícia que entretanto correra em meu auxilio, para eu não fazer isso, puxei-a para fora.

Foi um alívio imediato. A dor diminuiu e conseguia respirar agora. Tudo estava silencioso e em choque à minha volta quando me levantei do chão. O polícia conseguiu reagir e agarrou-me o pulso para me sentir a pulsação enquanto eu com a mão que tinha livre, puxei a camisa, rebentando os botões e expondo o peito aos meus inimigos. A sua cara foi demonstrando cada vez mais espanto e eu podia ver a incredulidade nos seus olhos à medida que a ferida no meu peito sarava a uma velocidade alucinante.

Ela é uma vampira! – gritou a Ana – É uma vampira! Olhem, olhem! Ela cura-se!

O polícia que segurava o meu pulso olhava para mim incrédulo e falou quase tão baixinho que mal se ouviu:

- Ela tem pulso, está quente, o seu coração bate!

E fez-se silencio outra vez enquanto todos os presentes faziam um esforço para tentar perceber o que estavam a ver e o que aquilo significava.

A dor do meu peito quase que tinha passado e a ferida era agora pouco mais do que uma cicatriz fresca. Estava na hora de conseguir sair dali.

- Como podem verificar não preciso de tratamento médico, preciso apenas de descansar. Vocês - falando para as autoridades - têm o meu nome e os meus contactos. Será que podiam liberar-me de prestar depoimentos hoje? Gostava de poder tomar um banho e limpar todo este sangue.

Estava tudo à nora. Ninguém compreendia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Os polícias também não morrem de amores pelos vampiros e a dúvida sobre o que eu seria instalou-se. Daí a quererem ver-me pelas costas não levou muito tempo e deram-me permissão para ir para casa se quisesse.

À saída olhei para a Ana. Estava um caco, destruída. O Luís não se iria safar das acusações de pedofilia e o seu mais recente namorado tinha tentado assassinar alguém perante os olhos da polícia. Ela, provavelmente safaria-se, no processo que se seguiria mas mesmo não enfrentando pena de prisão, a sua ligação à organização era sobejamente conhecida de todos. Tempos difíceis a esperavam. Por momentos pensei que ela era apenas uma desgraçada influenciável e que eu tinha acabado de lhe arruinar a vida mas quando me lembrei que ela preparou e colaborou numa tentativa de fazer de mim um churrasco, achei que era pouco o castigo que lhe apliquei.

Sai da igreja pelos próprios pés, a noite estava quase a terminar e eu só queria refugiar-me nos braços do Eric, quando ouvi a sua voz a partir de um carro que abrandou ao meu lado.

- Que fazes aqui? È quase dia!

- Entra.

Entrei e ele arrancou a alta velocidade pelas ruas. Antes de chegarmos a casa ele disse-me:

- Com sol ou sem sol não irias morrer esta noite. Eu tiraria-te de lá de qualquer forma, de qualquer jeito, a qualquer altura. – Sorri para ele e ele para mim.

- Isto já não é um problema – disse ele - é autêntica catástrofe! – e riu-se às gargalhadas!

**Capitulo 26**

Com as confusões da minha vida nem reparei no natal e nem na passagem de ano. Ano novo vida nova pensei eu e havia assuntos que deviam ser resolvidos.

Uma delas era o meu estado de desempregada. Estava a pensar se havia de tentar recuperar o meu antigo trabalho ou arranjar um novo quando o Eric me propõe aquilo que eu andei a vender aos meus amigos, quando eles se mostraram preocupados com o meu despedimento. Gerir uma parte dos seus negócios.

A ideia não era má de todo. Eu era bastante boa nisso e podia ajuda-lo em algumas coisas que ele não estava tão à vontade quanto eu. O facto de ser um animal diurno também era uma maior valia no campo da gestão.

Por outro lado cada vez parecia mais que a minha vida girava apenas à volta do Eric e não gostava dessa sensação. O meu lado independente gritava um bocado. Tinha medo de deixar de ter vida própria e de me relacionar com humanos.

O Eric chamou-me à razão. Eu queria trabalhar, ele precisava de ajuda. Eu era uma boa gestora, ele tinha imensos negócios. Se o que eu queria era independência, ele dava-me carta-branca para dirigir os assuntos como bem entendesse.

Pensei uns dias sobre o assunto e acabei por chegar à conclusão que era uma boa oportunidade de trabalho e racional e pragmático como ele é, se me estava a oferecer semelhante cargo é porque confiava nas minhas capacidades e não porque dormia comigo.

Assim sendo, aceitei. Nos dias que se seguiram ele mostrou-me todos os seus negócios e empresas onde era sócio maioritário e outras onde era o administrador geral para que eu pudesse escolher a área que mais me agradava.

A sua área de acção era vasta e eu acabei por me interessar numa empresa de consultoria que andava realmente a precisar de alguém que tomasse as rédeas aos assuntos.

Era uma boa sensação voltar a ter trabalho e sentir-me ocupada sem estar a pensar todas as horas em que estou acordada no que já me aconteceu e no que ainda me poderá acontecer.

Não é que seja ingrata, o amor do Eric é muito importante na minha vida mas não pode ser a minha única alegria na vida. Preciso sentir que sou mais do que a namorada dele. Preciso sentir-me útil. Preciso de socializar com humanos.

Uma vez esse assunto resolvido podia concentrar-me em outra parte da minha vida. O saber conviver com as minhas recentes capacidades. Desde o ataque do SC estava cada vez mais difícil passar por uma humana vulgar. Não que no fundo não o fosse mas havia situações que podiam levantar dúvidas na cabeça dos que me rodeiam. Se calhasse a me cortar à frente de alguém, seria difícil explicar porque iria sarar instantaneamente. Quando corria tinha que abrandar para mascarar a minha velocidade e tinha que me controlar para não levantar pesos impossíveis à frente de outros. Já não era os humanos que me preocupavam, mas sim os vampiros.

Se não me contivesse, mais tarde ou mais cedo alguém repararia que eu era humana mas com capacidades de vampiros e isso podia despoletar uma série de situações pelas quais não queria passar.

Verdade que cometi um erro ao exibir a minha capacidade de sarar, naquela noite na igreja do SC perante a polícia e os meus inimigos mas que raio, estava com dores, a perder sangue, estava enraivecida por terem tentado matar-me e não controlei a minha fúria e o meu desejo de lhes mostrar que tinham falhado.

Quando mais tarde tive que ir à polícia prestar depoimentos, essa questão veio à baila. O que era eu, era uma questão importante na investigação. Era fácil de comprovar que tinha um coração que batia mas os humanos não saram assim.

Recusei-me a responder, alegando que não era importante para a investigação. Fui atacada e sobrevivi, era só o que interessava. As autoridades não ficaram muito satisfeitas mas acabaram por não querer saber. Devem ter pensado que já era suficientemente mau saber-se da existência de vampiros para se descobrir agora que havia humanos-vampiros ou qualquer coisa que o valha.

Tirando esse erro de discernimento da minha parte estava decidida a manter-me a mim mesma sob controlo para não despertar a atenção de ninguém.

No que toca ao assunto do SC, estava aparentemente resolvido. Como previ o Luís Alecrim foi julgado rapidamente e enfrenta agora uma longa pena de prisão por pedofilia e homicídio de dois jovens que foram encontrados enterrados nas traseiras da igreja.

O namorado da Ana também foi condenado a vários anos de prisão por me ter tentado matar mesmo nas barbas da polícia.

A Ana e restante congregação acabaram por ser considerados inocentes das suas acusações, como eu previra.

Todos declararam em tribunal desconhecer quaisquer práticas sexuais com crianças e que não tiveram nenhuma participação no meu rapto ou conspiração para a minha morte.

Estavam enraivecidos mas tentaram salvar a pele. Seria já suficientemente difícil enfrentar diariamente a opinião pública que os via agora como monstros.

A ''Soldados de Cristo'' estava desacreditada perante a opinião pública e não havia hipótese de reabilita-la.

Cruzei-me com a Ana no julgamento do Paulo, o namorado dela. Quando ele foi levado para a prisão, ela não aguentou e encarou-me de frente com um olhar que me dizia que a guerra não tinha acabado, que eu apenas tinha ganho a primeira batalha.

Sorri provocadoramente como quem diz: ''Vá, tenta!''. Podiam acusar-me de estar a ser cruel, mas não fui eu que comecei, nem fui eu que tentei matar alguém numa fogueira sagrada. Por isso o meu lado negro rejubilava com a sensação de vitória.

Após resolver os dois assuntos mais urgentes, o trabalho e o controlo das minhas capacidades, veio a terceira decisão que devia ser tomada.

Onde viveria eu a partir de agora? Desde Novembro que vivia com o Eric mas agora que o perigo tinha passado deveria continuar com ele ou deveria voltar à minha casa?

Eu gosto de estar com ele todos os dias mas no fundo mudei-me para lá para estar segura e não porque ele me tivesse perguntado se queria viver com ele. Não havendo agora perigo, talvez a decisão lógica fosse fazer as malas e voltar à minha casa, mantendo a nossa relação como ela estava antes de todo o imbróglio do SC.

Resolvi falar com ele sobre o assunto, abertamente, como sempre fiz.

- Queres ir-te embora? – Perguntou ele com um ar surpreso

- Não! Não é bem isso, quero saber a tua opinião sobre o assunto. Eu vim para cá porque estava em perigo e agora já não estou. Sinto-me que me estou a impor na tua casa, tu não me pediste para viver contigo.

Ele sorriu

- Desde quando é preciso dizer-te o que eu sinto? Tu não sabes isso diariamente?

- Sei, Eric mas isso não invalida que há coisas que eu queira ouvir e não apenas senti-las.

Ele tinha permanecido de pé e veio sentar-se no sofá ao meu lado. Pegou no meu queixo, encostou os lábios aos meus e falou assim encostado a mim.

- ÉS a minha mulher, seja isso permitido por lei ou não, vivamos juntos ou não.

Tremi.

Ele continuou

- Gostaria muito, muito mesmo que não te fosses embora. Mesmo que o motivo que te trouxe para cá não tenha sido um convite meu, reafirmo que gostaria que ficasses aqui, comigo. Como um homem e uma mulher que se amam.

Senti-me iluminada por dentro. Todas as moléculas do meu corpo estavam subitamente mergulhadas numa alegria imensa.

Como podia eu ter ainda dúvidas sobre a nossa relação? Ele é meu e eu sou dele e assim foi desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Não pensei mais em questões meramente relacionadas com relações humanas, se era cedo para ir viver junto ou se nos conhecíamos suficientemente bem. Entre nós a questão temporal não se colocava. Era quase como se tivesse sido uma relação destinada deste sempre. Até o meu ADN estranho colaborava na nossa aproximação. Havia maior prova que o nosso amor era certo do que essa?

**Capitulo 27**

A vida correu sobre rodas nos meses seguintes. O trabalho era interessante. A minha vida familiar também. Não estava afastada também dos humanos. Agora com um horário de trabalho que começava depois da hora do almoço tinha tempo para socializar com os meus amigos. Aos fins-de-semana havia sempre dois ou três que passavam pelo Fangtasia para me ver e beber um copo. Aos poucos o bar passou a ser um ponto de encontro das pessoas que me eram próximas e estava decididamente na moda ser cliente do Fangtasia.

Sentia-me feliz todos os dias. Os humanos tinham aceitado a minha relação finalmente, pelo menos aqueles que importava. Já não havia questões, nem medos, nem receios. O Eric era o homem com quem eu partilhava a vida e as questões de espécies foram decididamente encerradas. Vivíamos juntos, eu geria parte do seu império, estava feliz, era humana (pelo menos uma parte). Tudo estava onde devia estar.

A meio do mês de Maio que já começava a ficar bem quente, a Leonor foi mãe pela segunda vez. Teve uma menina de seu nome Magda e eu fui vê-la à maternidade e levar a prendinha da praxe.

Estavam lá praticamente todos os nossos amigos em comum. Fomos conhecer a Magda e dar parabéns aos papás e acabamos num café em frente a pôr a fofoca em dia. A maioria via regularmente mas o André, vindo recentemente da Alemanha, havia cinco anos que não o via.

Acabei por ficar a falar mais com ele do que com o resto, já que os restantes eu tinha visto muitas vezes ao longo dos últimos anos.

Eu e o André em tempos tivemos um caso e eu gostava muito dele, claro que agora como amigo mas continuava a nutrir um grande carinho por ele.

Ele sabia muito da minha vida, estava bem actualizado e ao contrário do que eu esperava não me colocou nenhuma das perguntas que os restantes me tinham colocado ao longo do último ano, excepto uma que eu não esperava.

- Não tens pena de nunca vires a ser mãe?

Foi quase como me espetar uma faca e roda-la. Não que eu ambicionasse ser mãe mas ele foi tocar no único ponto que eu também sabia que havia de ser sempre a nossa diferença em relação aos outros casais. Isso e vivermos para sempre!

No entanto não era apenas pelo facto de que o homem da minha vida não poderia procriar comigo que eu não teria um filho. Com este ADN marado quem se atreveria a arriscar? Que género de ADN passaria eu adiante?

Portanto não era apenas pelo Eric que eu não pensava em semelhante coisa, também pelo que eu sou. Daí a alguém me atirar isso à cara ia uma grande distância.

Acabei por lhe dizer que não, que não tinha nenhum arrependimento por não ir ter filhos. A vida era como era e esse não era decididamente o meu destino.

O André ficou a olhar para mim com um olhar triste. Por fim surpreendeu-me outra vez:

- Alex, eu ainda te amo. Deixa esse…..essa pessoa com quem estás agora e volta para mim. Juntos, poderemos ter uma vida normal e comigo poderás ser mãe!

Mesmo com o meu raciocínio rápido dos últimos tempos, precisei de alguns segundos para me recompor. Não fazia ideia que o André ainda sentia alguma coisa por mim e assim do nada fazer-me uma proposta deste calibre é coisa para deixar qualquer uma com falta de ar.

Quereria eu ter um companheiro normal? Uma família normal? Uma vida normal longe de todos estes perigos, mortes, sangue e capacidades sobre-humanas?

Haveria a estranha hipótese que eu me aproximei do Eric por apenas não ter encontrado um humano que me compreendesse?

Não. Uma certeza que eu já tinha em mim aflorou com toda a sua força do interior do meu ser. Eu não me aproximei do Eric por estar sozinha. Eu era diferente. Havia tantas provas disso. Aquela sensação de deslocamento em relação aos outros. A forma de pensar em relação a tantos assuntos. A sensação sempre presente que faltava qualquer coisa na minha vida, que algo estava reservado para mim e que eu tinha receio que nunca acontecesse. As minhas relações e namoros que acabaram sempre sem razão aparente. Eu não estava presente ou não queria estar presente? Eu era humana mas não era igual aos outros humanos. O meu lugar não é junto dos humanos, nem junto dos imortais. O meu lugar era apenas ao lado do Eric pois ele é o único que partilha comigo uma espécie de lugar especial entre os dois mundos.

É triste magoar alguém, ainda para mais quando se sente um carinho especial por ela mas não havia outra hipótese senão ser verdadeira e honesta com o André. Não podia haver dúvidas e nisto de acabar com as esperanças de alguém a melhor forma é faze-lo de repente, como quem arranca um dente.

Assim, disse-lhe que não, que não queria uma vida normal, um humano ou filhos. O que eu queria já tinha e era o Eric.

- Lamento! – Disse-lhe

Ele estava profundamente magoado mas acabou por dizer:

- Eu já sabia que me dirias que não, por aquilo que sempre me contaram da tua relação com ele mas compreende que tinha que tentar.

- Fizeste bem – disse-lhe – Nada pior do que não tentar e ficar o resto da vida a pensar nisso. Quando se tenta e falha, pode não ser isento de dor mas fica o assunto resolvido e não há ''ses'' a aflorar à mente.

Quando regressei ao trabalho, pois tinha ainda uma reunião importante, pensei que apesar de tudo tinha sido bom reencontrar o André. Por ele que pode seguir a sua vida sem ficar a pensar em mim e por mim que tive a certeza que o Eric não era apenas o homem que eu amo, mas a única criatura com quem eu me sinto completa ao fim de quase 35 anos de existência. Tantas vezes que pensei que era estranha a paz que ele me transmitia. Era a paz de encontrar a nossa alma-gémea mesmo que fossemos seres diferentes!

**Capitulo 28**

Ao pôr-do-sol a Pam entrou na agora nossa casa como um furacão descontrolado. Assustou-me a sério. Era sábado, eu não trabalhava e como tal tinha adormecido ao nascer do sol. Estava apenas em roupa interior na cozinha a tomar o pequeno-almoço às 19 horas e pulei assustada quando ela entrou.

- Preciso falar com o Eric já!

- Credo, Pam, estás a testar a minha resistência ao stress?

A Pam, além do Eric era a única pessoa que sabia o que se passava comigo e qual a razão. Ao longo dos últimos meses acabei por lhe contar.

Por um lado pode-se dizer que ela gostou da informação. A ideia de ver o seu criador apaixonado por uma vulgar humana fazia-lhe confusão. Não sendo eu propriamente vulgar ela entendia essa diferença como uma característica especial que me fazia merecedora da companhia de um vampiro do calibre dele. Por outro lado concordou que era melhor ninguém saber. Esse tipo de novidade era capaz de não ser bem recebida.

Para uma vampira a Pam estava realmente nervosa. Acalmou-se um pouco quando me viu e ficou a admirar-me com um sorriso.

- Oh Pam, deixa disso! Vou chamar o Eric.

- Não é preciso, já aqui estou! Que se passa?

- Preciso de falar a sós contigo! – Disse ela

- Podes falar na frente da Alex. Seja o que for ela aguenta. – Esta confiança na minha capacidade de aguentar era talvez exagerada

A Pam pareceu pensar por uns segundos e depois desbobinou tudo de uma vez só.

- O Afonso ligou – Olhando para mim, traduziu que o Afonso era um dos espiões pagos pelo Eric para se manter à frente de qualquer ataque – A autoridade foi informada pelo James – E voltou a explicar-me que era um vampiro mais novo que o Eric que ambicionava à muito ser responsável de uma área – que o esquema levado a cabo contra a SC foi motivado pelo rapto da humana com quem agora vives. O Afonso diz que o James está nas sete quintas e que dentro em breve a autoridade se irá reunir para te julgar, Eric.

O Eric ficou muito silencioso e parecia quase uma estátua. Sem pestanejar, sem respirar, só o cabelo dele mostrava algum movimento através duma brisa que corria na casa pela porta aberta deixada pela Pam.

Não sabia se havia de falar ou deixa-los ali a olharem um para outro em silêncio.

Por fim ele sentou-se, sorriu para mim e falou:

- Não posso fazer nada para evitar o que já foi feito. Até estranho que o James tenha levado tanto tempo para tentar algo contra mim. Quando a autoridade me chamar, nessa altura poderei dar a minha versão.

Parecia muito calmo. A Pam nem por isso.

- Eric. Temos que pensar num plano. Numa defesa! Não sabemos se nos chamam amanhã!

- A SC preparava à muito a guerra contra nós. Foram eliminados sem mortes. Não vejo motivo para a autoridade pôr em causa o meu discernimento.

- O James vai alegar que tudo foi feito para a defender – disse a Pam, apontando para mim

- O James está a pegar por onde pode. Eventualmente haveria de levantar questões sobre a nossa relação. A autoridade que decida.

Havia uma questão que estava entalada na minha garganta

- O que te pode acontecer se a autoridade considerar que não devias ter feito o que fizeste?

- Não te preocupes com isso agora! – Disse

- Diz-lhe a verdade! – Gritou a Pam

Eu senti a verdade mesmo antes de ele abrir a boca

- Se eu for considerado culpado, serei condenado à morte final! – E eu entornei o café em cima da mesa.

Era a primeira vez na nossa relação que era ele que estava em perigo e não eu. Ou melhor pensando, desta vez não era só eu, seriamos os dois. Se ele fosse condenado à morte eu não escaparia por certo também. Não iriam deixar uma humana como testemunha por aí.

O mundo estava a desabar-me debaixo dos pés e eu estava num turbilhão emocional.

Que fazer? Lutar? Fugir? Tinha que haver uma solução!

O Eric deu-me a mão. Pude sentir a sua calma e de alguma forma também me acalmou um pouco.

- Vai tudo correr bem! Eu tenho provas mais do que suficientes para a minha defesa. Eles preparavam a guerra contra nós. Não me acontecerá nada!

A Pam saiu e deixou-nos a sós.

- A autoridade não pode considerar que tu e eu não devíamos estar juntos? – Perguntei

- Eles sabem há muito. Não há nada que eles não saibam. Enquanto não houver provas de que a nossa relação pode ser nociva para a nossa espécie não há motivo para ter algo contra – explicou ele – Há muitos vampiros com humanos nos tempos que correm e, mesmo antes da revelação, era já uma situação comum. É verdade que a situação não se arrasta por muito tempo, ou o humano morre ou é transformado mas repara que não estamos a fazer algo que nunca tenha sido feita anteriormente. Todos os membros da autoridade têm humanos por perto, mais ou menos próximos que servem de alimentação. Podem dizer que não nutrem amor por eles, o que é verdade mas tem uma espécie de carinho, como os humanos tem por um animal de estimação e não abrem mão deles com facilidade.

Por mais que ele me tentasse sossegar com as suas palavras, eu sentia que não haveria de ser assim tão simples como ele queria fazer parecer. Dentro de dias o homem que eu amo ia ser julgado por me amar e poderia morrer e eu com ele. Isto era realmente a tal catástrofe que ele falou na noite em que me foi buscar à porta da igreja da SC.

A nossa vida em comum parecia não correr o risco de cair em rotina e monotonia. Tivemos apenas uns meses de sossego e a morte voltou a pairar sobre as nossas cabeças.

**Capitulo 29**

Começava a pensar que não ia aguentar a espera. Dias e noites pensando no que nos estaria reservado. Se há algo que tem que nos acontecer que aconteça de uma vez sem a tortura da espera. Pelo menos, isso não tive que passar. Na mesma noite, o Eric foi visitado no Fangtasia por um membro da autoridade. Era um vampiro aparentemente de origem francesa, pelo menos era a língua em que ele se expressava. O Eric respondeu-lhe em francês também. Em quantas línguas, seria ele fluente? O meu francês não é lá grande coisa, dá para entender e pouco e mais.

Os dois fecharam-se no escritório e eu fiquei com a Pam, nervosa em último grau. Era tudo novidade e eu não sabia sequer o que esperar. Só me restava acalmar-me e aguardar que ele me contasse.

A Pam estava com um ar muito apreensivo e podia até ver uma leve ruga de expressão na sua testa. Eles podem não ter emoções humanas, mas tem emoções fortes no que concerne à sua própria espécie e existência. A Pam estava muito preocupada com o Eric, mesmo que não estivesse em frangalhos como eu.

Ao fim de uns longos 30 minutos, o francês saiu fazendo uma subtil vénia ao Eric. Ele podia estar para ser julgado mas ainda merecia o respeito dos seus inferiores hierárquicos.

- Daqui a sete dias estará tudo resolvido! – Disse ele quando chegou ao pé de nós.

A audiência tinha sido marcada para dali a 7 dias, em Paris. Estariam presentes os responsáveis pelas diferentes áreas e um grupo de juízes composto por cinco elementos. Estariam ainda muitos vampiros e vampiras com posições inferiores na hierarquia, bem como o James que segundo informações do Pierre (O francês que acabava de sair) levava consigo uma testemunha chave para o caso. Quem era a testemunha não se sabia.

- Quem é o juiz presidente? – Perguntou a Pam

- A Elena – respondeu o Eric sem expressão

- Não sei se nos é favorável ou não. – Afirmou a Pam

- Quem é a Elena? – Perguntei

O Eric disse-me então que a Elena era o vampiro mais antigo que se conhecia. Pensava-se que tinha cerca de 3000 anos de idade e pela sua idade era muita vez chamada ao lugar de juiz presidente, em casos que envolvessem vampiros com elevados cargos na hierarquia. Extremamente forte e poderosa era impiedosa e implacável nas suas decisões. Apesar de o Júri ser constituído por mais quatro juízes seria a opinião dela que iria decidir tudo.

- E achas que ela te será favorável?

- Sempre tive uma relação cordial com a Elena com respeito mútuo entre ambos. Não vejo motivos para ela ser contra mim. É apenas os 15 minutos de fama do James, vais ver.

A Pam não parecia tão segura e eu não estava de certeza.

Nunca me passou pela cabeça fazer a pergunta óbvia, se eu estava convocada também para a audiência, ainda assim ele dissesse que eu não teria que ir e eu ter esse trabalho a convence-lo. É claro que eu vou. Se é para morrer que seja de uma vez e não depois caçada pelas esquinas como um animal.

Ele também pareceu nem querer começar essa discussão e talvez no fundo quisesse a minha companhia, pelo que rapidamente tratamos das viagens para Paris para dali a 6 dias. Iríamos na noite anterior à audiência.

Estávamos em Junho mas tremi de frio quando saímos do avião no aeroporto Charles de Gaulle próximo de Paris. Desta vez viajamos num voo comercial juntamente com cerca de 150 passageiros. A nossa comitiva era composta pelo Eric, eu, a Pam e mais 4 vampiros que trabalhavam para o Eric e que eu conhecia apenas de vista por nos cruzarmos no Fangtasia. Eles pareciam não apreciar a minha companhia na comitiva e não era hora de iniciar relações cordiais com os súbditos de Eric.

Os restantes passageiros pareceram não reparar nos vampiros, apesar de eles se deslocarem hoje em toda a sua glória vampírica. Todos vestidos de preto. O Eric estava deslumbrante, com uma roupa parecida com a que o actor Keanu Reeves vestia no filme Matrix nem excluído o casaco comprido até aos pés. O seu longo cabelo loiro estava preso num complicado rabo-de-cavalo e o cabelo muito alinhado junto à cabeça com o auxílio de gel. Os vampiros gostam de se vestir para impor uma determinada ideia e posição e o Eric estava vestido para a guerra de poder. Parecia que ninguém o poderia deter e derrubar.

Não estavam minimamente preocupados se davam nas vistas no aeroporto ou não e caminharam à sua velocidade normal que é muito mais do que um humano conseguiria acompanhar. Não fosse o sangue dele no meu organismo e teria que ter ido a correr atrás deles para os acompanhar.

À saída do aeroporto dois Mercedes de cor preta e topo de gama aguardavam-nos com motoristas particulares que nos levaram para o hotel situado no centro de Paris, com vista directa para a Torre Eiffel. Era um hotel misto, para vampiros e humanos. Tinha pisos diferentes para as diferentes necessidades dos seus clientes. A decoração era uma mistura de diferentes culturas e estava obviamente talhado para receber qualquer tipo de hóspede, independentemente do horário ou alimentação do mesmo.

O meu quarto e do Eric tinha uma vista maravilhosa para a Torre Eiffel a qual podíamos admirar à noite. Quando se aproximava o nascer do sol, um mecanismo automático encerrava todas as janelas e portas do piso para que nenhuma luz penetrasse no piso, nem outros hospedes que pudessem incomodar o sono dos imortais.

Apesar do frio da noite, fiquei uns minutos a admirar a vista enquanto bebia um copo de vinho branco gelado que tirei do frigobar. Apesar de já ter viajado muito em trabalho e em férias havia dois países que sempre pensei em visitar e ainda não tinha havido oportunidade. A França e a Itália. Estava agora ali a admirar a paisagem em toda a sua glória e não era numa viagem que me permitisse sentir-me feliz. Não era assim que eu gostava de estar a visitar a cidade da luz.

Conseguia sentir as emoções do Eric cada vez mais fortes. Estava apreensivo à sua boa maneira vampírica, que obviamente nada tem a ver com o nosso estado de apreensão. Os vampiros sentem quase tudo com menos força do que nós, seja medo, dor, apreensão ou preocupação. Ou melhor talvez sintam com a mesma intensidade que nós apenas não se desesperam como os humanos. Enfrentam o perigo como arvores enormes a enfrentar os ventos fortes de um furacão. Podem vergar e até partir mas enfrentam de pé e com coragem. Era o Eric vampiro com mais de 1130 anos que eu tinha agora na minha frente. O seu olhar era gelado, os seus movimentos quase inexistentes. A sua cabeça bem levantada e altiva demonstrando claramente que ele é um ser superior e todos os outros devem curvar-se à sua passagem. Talvez nem toda a sua postura seja apenas do seu lado vampiro. Ele foi um príncipe viking. Um guerreiro vitorioso em muitas batalhas. Tinha enfrentado a morte, muitas e muitas vezes antes da transformação. Foi educado a aceitar a morte mas não abdicar do seu trono sem luta. Era assim entre os de sangue azul.

Ele veio juntar-se a mim à janela. Segurou-me pela cintura e com os seus lindos olhos azuis olhou-me longa e profundamente.

- Não será a última vez que, vemos a torre Eiffel juntos! – Disse muito sério e altivo

- Seja o que for – respondi – e como for, não tenho arrependimentos!

- És valente – e sorriu antes de me beijar.

Já que podemos estar perante as nossas últimas horas de vida, o melhor é aproveitar o tempo que nos resta e aproveitamos inclusive depois de o sol nascer.

- Pensei que adormecias sempre após o nascer do sol – disse-lhe, abraçada a ele na cama do hotel.

- Tanto quanto tu adormeces à noite. Posso passar uns quantos dias sem dormir antes de começar a ficar fraco.

- Ainda bem. Não encontro melhor forma de passar as ultimas horas da nossa vida, do que aqui, contigo.

Ele não respondeu e foi uma prova que não queria continuar a mentir-me. Havia uma grande probabilidade daquelas serem mesmo as nossas últimas horas e ele achou que eu merecia a verdade. Não há maior prova do respeito que ele tem por mim do que deixar-me enfrentar a verdade sem mascaras. Ele considera-me como igual e não como um ser inferior que é demasiado frágil e deve ser protegido. Senti-me também uma guerreira viking antes da batalha. A Vitória ou a morte.

**Capitulo 30**

Ao cair do sol saímos do hotel. Resolvi vestir-me a condizer com a ocasião, só que ao contrário do preto que aparentemente tanto gostam os vampiros eu quis primar pela diferença. Vesti um conjunto de calças e casaco muito justos ao corpo, branco, botas brancas e um casaco como o dele, quase a arrastar pelo chão, também branco. Ele não disfarçou um olhar de admiração quando me viu. Ia enfrentar os vampiros e não escolhi esconder-me, parecer submissa ou a pedir clemência. Ia enfrenta-los mostrando que era diferente e que tinha orgulho de ser diferente.

É preciso uma grande dose de coragem para fazer algo assim ou então uma grande dose de loucura. Tenha esta coragem sempre estado em mim, seja fruto das novas capacidades, seja por começar a estar habituada a estar em perigo, o que é certo é que ao sair do hotel eu me sentia capaz de enfrentar o mundo e rir na cara da morte. Era loucura de certeza!

Encaminhamo-nos para o local da audiência. Um palácio que aparentava ter vários séculos de existência nos arredores de Paris.

Muitos carros a chegar, muitos carros já estacionados com os motoristas humanos à espera.

Entramos.

Fomos encaminhados para um dos salões do palácio. Faltou-me momentaneamente o ar ao ver casa cheia. Deviam estar cerca de 300 vampiros na sala e eu sou a única humana. À medida que fomos caminhando lentamente através do salão o Eric foi sendo cumprimentado com reverência por muitos vampiros. Era visível o seu poder entre os seus. Os vampiros olhavam com desdém e desprezo para mim e alguns chegaram mesmo a estender as presas para que eu pudesse ver. Com esforço mantive-me altiva. Não ia ceder, nem acobardar-me. A Pam deu-me a mão sem eu estar à espera. Foi bom sentir o apoio dela e ajudou-me a manter-me firme na minha convicção.

Após quase uma centena de cumprimentos ao longo do salão, uma vampira muito baixinha e com cabelo e olhos quase brancos aproximou-se do Eric.

- Eric Northmam!

- Elena – disse ele

Oh que raio, sempre pensei que a Elena seria alta e encorpada. Parecia uma menina albina.

- Não é a melhor forma de nos revermos – disse ela

- Tenho a certeza que no final da noite tudo estará resolvido – assegurou ele

- É esta a humana que tanto reboliço tem causado? – Perguntou ela olhando para mim

O Eric pegou-me na mão e apresentou-me à Elena. Ela mirou-me de alto a baixo com uma expressão enigmática.

Estudou-me e por fim virou costas assoprando um ''uhmm'' entre as presas.

Não podia dizer que ela tinha ficado minha fan depois disso.

Em minutos a audiência preparou-se para o julgamento. Os 4 juízes mais a Elena sentaram-se nos seus lugares. Uma secretaria colocada num patamar mais alto em relação a todos os outros. O Eric ficou de pé em frente aos juízes. O James, um vampiro magro, alto e moreno, que parecia muito novo estava ao seu lado. Tinha cabelo curtinho como um soldado e apesar do frio estava de t-shirt de manga curta. Eu sentei-me junto à Pam, na primeira fila de cadeiras do lado direito do Eric. O resto das cadeiras foram ocupadas pelos restantes vampiros na sala. Em segundos a sala ficou silenciosa e o julgamento começou.

A Elena teve a palavra e começou a explicar o motivo daquela convocatória. James, um vampiro com 700 anos de idade que residia na península ibérica tinha provas que a manobra levada a cabo pelo Eric contra a congregação religiosa ''Soldados de Cristo'' tinha sido exclusivamente motivada pelo seu desejo de proteger a humana com quem vive actualmente. Tal era uma acusação muito grave, dada a sua posição dentro da hierarquia. Um vampiro com a sua posição não deve actuar contra humanos para defender um humano. Isso punha em causa o seu discernimento enquanto líder e nos tempos que correm isso não era algo a que os vampiros se pudessem dar ao luxo.

O meu coração acelerou e comecei a tentar controlar a respiração. Tudo se jogava agora e as nossas vidas dependiam da forma como ia decorrer este julgamento.

Foi dada a palavra ao Eric para se defender da acusação.

O meu viking em todo o seu esplendor falou alto, não para que todos os ouvissem, que os vampiros ouvem muito bem mas para mostrar a sua força através das suas palavras.

Apresentou impressões retiradas de sites da net onde os SC pregavam a sua futura guerra contra os vampiros. Apresentou testemunhas, outros vampiros que corroboraram as suas afirmações, dizendo ter conhecimento das actividades da SC, terem investigado a expensas próprias e apresentando provas de que se o Eric não tivesse actuado antes de tempo os problemas iriam ser muito maiores do que foram.

O seu discernimento em acabar com a congregação sem mortes, nem envolvendo os vampiros chegou a ser muito elogiada, sendo demonstrativo da sua capacidade de liderança e de raciocínio.

Aos poucos sentia-me melhor. Não aparentava que o James pudesse fazer algo contra o Eric. As provas eram suficientes para comprovar que o Eric era um excelente líder. Sorri para dentro quando o plano de descredibilizar a SC foi elogiado. Na realidade o plano era meu e sentia-me de uma forma meio estranha elogiada pela minha inteligência. Ninguém morreu e tínhamos aniquilado os nossos inimigos.

Finalmente a palavra foi dada ao James para que pudesse contra-argumentar.

O James virou-se para a audiência e falou:

- Realmente o esquema articulado por Eric Northman para destruir a SC teria sido brilhante e motivo de aplausos se na realidade isso não tivesse sido tudo para defender a humana que o acompanha – e apontou para mim – E eu tenho uma testemunha que pode comprovar aquilo que eu digo.

O meu coração quase que parou, quando uma porta lateral abriu e eu vi entrar a Ana.

O meu cérebro disparou com inúmeras revelações ao mesmo tempo. Eis até onde ela era capaz de ir para se vingar. Ela procurou o James, um dos inimigos do Eric para lhe contar o que sabia. Ela que odiava vampiros há uns meses atrás, alia-se agora a um para me fazer cair a mim e ao Eric. E ainda falam que os vampiros são a maldade em pessoa. Ela participou no meu rapto, na conspiração para me matar, o namorado dela espetou-me uma estaca no peito e como nada disso funcionou jogou a cartada mais alta que poderia ter jogado para me atingir. Aliar-se a um inimigo do Eric para com isso condenar-nos ambos à morte.

A fúria foi tomando conta do meu corpo. Sentia-me capaz de a matar em frente a todos naquele instante. Para o diabo com a conversa que a menina é influenciável. Quem a influenciou agora? Ela é desprovida de carácter. È uma assassina. Só não mata pelas próprias mãos, arranja quem faça o trabalho sujo por ela.

Que mal lhe teria eu feito em tempos para ela me odiar assim tanto? Os humanos são capazes de odiar com uma força infindável, fazer o que quer que seja para levar a cabo a sua vingança. Somos na realidade uma espécie desprezível!

Sentia o gosto amargo do ódio na minha boca e se a Pam não me tivesse obrigado a sentar não sei se ela teria tido hipótese de abrir sequer a boca para falar. Para o diabo com as consequências. Ela teria caído ali naquele instante. Eu mesma lhe arrancaria a cabeça! Não duvido que tivesse forças para isso!

Com um ar vitorioso, ela aproximou-se dos juízes, olhando para mim com a expressão de maior gozo que já vi. Estava profundamente feliz de finalmente acabar com a minha vida!

Começou então a falar e contou tudo o que se passou naquela noite. O rapto, a policia que sabia ao que ia, com as acusações de pedofilia e o ataque do Paulo quando me cravou a estaca.

A Elena interrompeu com um ar enfadado:

- Tens algo que comprove que o Eric só fez isso para salvar a humana ou vamos ficar aqui o resto da noite?

-. Ela não é humana! – Gritou ela

Os vampiros ficaram subitamente em alerta e senti um enorme desespero no Eric. Eu ia ser exposta!

- Ridículo! – Disse Elena – Pensará porventura que não reconhecemos uma humana quando a vemos?

- Ela não é totalmente humana! Ela retirou a estaca do peito e sarou na nossa frente.

Foi um tumulto imediato. Os vampiros olhavam para mim com desconfiança. A Ana ria com a sensação de vingança cumprida. O Eric rodou sobre os calcanhares para olhar para mim e eu podia sentir o seu desespero crescente. Ele não tinha previsto isto e eu era a causadora de tudo. Fui eu que fiz questão de mostrar que podia sarar e isso agora ia custar-me a vida e ao Eric provavelmente.

A Elena era a única que parecia pouco surpreendida ou pelo menos não demonstrava. Olhava para mim com os seus olhos assustadoramente brancos e por fim ordenou que eu me aproximasse.

Levantei-me e aproximei-me do Eric. Ele estava a fazer um esforço monumental para se manter aparentemente calmo mas todo o seu interior fervia sem controlo.

A Elena fez um sinal rápido para um vampiro que estava atrás dela. Numa fracção de segundo, ele estava atrás de mim, agarrou-me num braço, levantou-me a manga do casaco e com um punhal, cortou-me um braço.

Gritei de dor, o Eric lançou-se contra ele e foi impedido por vários vampiros instantaneamente. O meu braço corria sangue que pingava abundantemente no chão. A minha roupa branca estava toda salpicada de vermelho. A audiência ficou muito excitada. Os vampiros podem estar mais controlados mas uma humana a sangrar na sua presença era um estímulo difícil de resistir.

O Eric debatia-se contra os que o seguravam e foi preciso cinco vampiros para o imobilizar. Ele tinha as presas estendidas e estava completamente em fúria.

E tão rápido como o meu sangue começou a correr, assim deixou de correr e o golpe a cicatrizar. Em menos de dois minutos o corte fechou perante os olhos surpreendidos de todos os presentes.

A Ana tinha a expressão que parecia dizer: ''e assim encerra o meu caso''. A prova que eu não era propriamente uma humana vulgar estava à vista de todos e dificilmente eu teria uma explicação para isto.

A Elena saiu do centro da mesa dos juízes e veio junto a mim. Pegou no meu braço e provou o meu sangue que ainda estava fresco no braço.

Os seus olhos brancos abriram imenso.

- O que és tu? – Perguntou-me e eu podia ver que ela estava muito curiosa

Nem sabia se conseguiria falar mas não me podia dar por vencida e precisava dizer qualquer coisa.

- Sou humana. – Disse

- Sei disso! O teu gosto é humano, o teu sangue é quente, o teu coração bate, posso ouvi-lo daqui. Como é que tu podes sarar como nós? O que és tu?

O meu discernimento já me tinha causado problemas. Seria melhor contar a verdade ou continuar a negar as evidências?

Rapidamente resolvi arriscar. Os humanos são a pior das espécies. Será possível encontrar compreensão entre os poderosos imortais?

- Sou humana mas bebi o vosso sangue e adquiri algumas das vossas capacidades!

O silêncio que se seguiu foi insuportável. Como eu sempre pensei os imortais não gostam de coisas que não compreendem.

A Elena dava passos curtos pelo palanque enquanto lambia o resto de sangue meu que tinha nos dedos. Virou-se por fim rapidamente:

- Eric Northman, a forma limpa como acabou com a SC não é passível de condenação. Tendo o móbil sido ou não esta criatura que não sabemos bem o que é, na realidade, nada vos poderá ser apontado. Nenhum humano morreu, não há provas de envolvimento dos vampiros e foram destruídos de uma forma tal que não será possível regressarem ao activo. A sua acção como responsável de área é irrepreensível e o seu discernimento é exactamente aquilo que procuramos nos novos tempos. Já não é possível acabar com os nossos inimigos através da violência. Eric, você é um vampiro muito inteligente e uma honra para a nossa espécie. Este tribunal considera-o livre de qualquer acusação.

Os vampiros que o seguravam soltaram-no de imediato. Ele ergueu-se de imediato recompondo a sua postura de líder. Não se sentia no entanto ainda um vencedor. A apreensão continuava.

O James estava furioso. A Ana estava surpresa e parecia ter menos certezas na nossa derrota.

A Elena então voltou-se para mim.

- Quanto a ti….não consigo compreender o que és e o que significas, por isso ainda não tenho uma decisão para ti. Esta audiência não tem poder para julgar um humano mas nem tu és uma humana verdadeira bem como a tua relação com o Eric tem que ser bem ponderada. Desta forma, vamos fazer um intervalo para todos nos acalmarmos um pouco e depois veremos se o que tu és deve ser mantido ou exterminado!

**Capitulo 31**

Fui levada para uma sala pequena e trancada lá dentro sozinha. O Eric ficou em discussão acesa com a Elena que lhe dizia para ter calma.

A Ana antes de eu ser levada, passou um dedo pelo pescoço, sinal sobejamente conhecido por significar: ''Vais morrer!''

A Pam olhou-me à saída com um ar meigo e pesaroso. Ela podia ser uma vampira mas já me tinha como uma amiga. Eu não era apenas a namorada do criador dela.

Os vampiros que me levaram pelo braço pareciam incomodados. O que era eu? Como era isso possível? Vampiros ou não ninguém gosta de estar perante uma diferença incompressível.

Sentei-me no chão, encostada a uma das paredes. Sentia-me no fundo do poço sem luz à vista. O Eric estava salvo mas eu não. Os vampiros não aceitariam a diferença. Eles sentiriam que eu era uma ameaça de certeza. Desta noite não passo, pensei. Como lidaria o Eric com a minha morte? Seria vampiro o suficiente para aceitar e não se meter em causa por mim? Ou estava demasiado humano, em virtude do sentimento que nutria por mim e entraria numa luta perdida à partida condenando-se à morte?

Eu não gostaria disso. Não gostaria de o arrastar comigo. Ele não tem culpa que eu seja diferente e ele não tem culpa que eu me tenha exposto da forma que eu me expus! As nossas existências cruzaram-se e apesar do primeiro erro ter sido dele ao dar-me sangue, nada podia prever que a minha reacção à substância iria ser diferente do que a do resto dos humanos. Não o culpava por isso. Não havendo forma de falar com ele nada mais me restava do que acalmar e concentrar-me no amor que sinto por ele. Só posso esperar que ele entenda o recado levado pelas minhas emoções. Não faças nada que te ponha em perigo. O tempo que passei contigo foi a melhor fase da minha vida e se morrer hoje, morro feliz. Vive a tua existência e não te condenes por mim.

Enquanto estava concentrada nos meus sentimentos e em aguardar com calma o culminar de todo o processo, vieram buscar-me.

A sala estava muito mais vazia. Desta vez só uns quantos vampiros restavam e uma humana, aquela que me tinha exposto.

Presentes estavam o Eric, a Pam, a nossa comitiva, o James e a sua comitiva. Os 4 juízes não estavam presentes, sendo agora apenas a Elena a única juíza. Contei pelo menos mais 30 vampiros que pensei que alguns deviam pertencer ao tal grupo de quarenta que eram a lei entre os vampiros. Enquanto olhava para cada uma das caras presentes vi outro conhecido. Tomas Bedford estava presente. Não o tinha visto na primeira parte da audiência mas eis agora ele ali. Seria para me defender ou para me acusar?

Elena falou para mim:

- Alexandra, como te disse antes este tribunal não tem competência para julgar humanos. No entanto tu apresentas-te aqui como uma criatura diferente dos humanos e tens uma relação pública com um vampiro. Não te podemos deixar ir sem compreender o que és e o que isso pode significar para nós enquanto espécie. Por isso e em respeito ao Eric que é um vampiro respeitado e também pelas recentes características que apresentas vamos dar-te oportunidade de falar.

Olhei à volta. O Eric fazia um esforço para se manter controlado. A Pam tinha um olhar triste, o Tomas estava inexpressivo. O James parecia agora enfadado. O seu inimigo era o Eric e era ele o seu objectivo, não eu. A Ana estava rejubilante.

E decidi-me que era tudo ou nada. Que estava na hora de mostrar a minha força. Não as características adquiridas. Eu, apenas eu, a Alex que entrou em tempos pelo Fangtasia em busca da sua amiga Catarina e que fosse o que tivesse que ser. Não me ia acobardar. E falei. Contei tudo. Contei como conheci o Eric e porquê. Contei o porquê de ter tomado sangue da primeira vez, que pretendia salvar a minha amiga. Ter sido dele foi apenas um facto irrelevante. Se ele não mo tivesse cedido eu teria comprado no mercado negro. E continuei a contar tudo, agora o ataque que tinha sofrido, com a segunda troca de sangue, com a possibilidade de sentir o Eric da mesma forma que ele me sentia. A força, a resistência, a velocidade, a capacidade de sarar, os testes de ADN com o Tomas. Por fim assumi a minha culpa de me ter exposto perante o SC, afinal mais forte e mais resistente mas era uma humana de base e às vezes não consigo controlar o meu lado mais emotivo e mais negro também.

Todos ouviram com atenção o que eu disse e com aparente interesse. Não fui interrompida até terminar.

Quando acabei de falar o Tomas foi chamado a dar o seu depoimento. Não sabia o que esperar.

O Tomas levantou-se e explicou a forma como me conheceu e os testes que me fez. Explicou aos presentes aquilo que já me tinha explicado a mim e ao Eric em Houston.

No fim deu a sua opinião.

- Se me permitem a minha opinião, a Alex não deve ser considerada uma ameaça mas sim uma possibilidade. Uma humana que tem um ADN que é resistente ao nosso vírus mutagénico é algo extraordinário que não deve ser destruído. Nós estamos presos à nossa condição sem possibilidade de evolução enquanto espécie. Uma espécie que não evolui está condenada à extinção. A possibilidade de estudar o ADN dela e quem sabe encontrar mais humanos com a mesma mutação é o futuro para nós enquanto espécie. Somos monstros de outra época. Está na hora de aceitar a diferença e avançar se queremos realmente ter um lugar neste mundo.

A Elena ponderou uns minutos em silêncio e por fim falou para mim:

- Após ouvir o Tomas tenho que concordar com ele. Não há grande hipótese para nós enquanto espécie se nos mantivermos congelados no tempo. A hipótese de existir uma espécie híbrida entre humanos e vampiros parece-me realmente ser o futuro, quando nenhum de nós continuar por cá. Além disso, acrescento algo que nenhum dos presentes referiu. O medo é uma característica dos humanos. A intolerância gratuita é uma característica dos humanos. Nós somos superiores a essas emoções menores. Deixar-nos levar pelo medo e pela intolerância era o mesmo que tornarmo-nos humanos.

Acho que não tinha respirado até esse ponto. Enchi os pulmões de ar e libertei-o com toda a minha força. Afinal haveria esperança?

Foi sol de pouca dura! Um dos vampiros que eu não conhecia levantou-se:

- Elena, se me permite a questão aqui é mais vasta do que aceitar ou não aceitar um humano diferente. A questão é que aceitando-a entre nós, estamos a aceitar um humano que não nos deve lealdade nem pode ser controlado. Apesar de também eu concordar com o Tomas que não devemos temer a evolução e deixar-nos decididamente de ideais ultrapassados se queremos ter lugar neste mundo, o que é certo é que se o Eric a quer manter entre nós, ela tem que ser realmente uma de nós, caso contrario quem é responsável por ela? Quem a controla?

O Eric saiu em meu auxílio.

- Ela não precisa de controlo, ela não se alimenta de sangue.

O Vampiro retorquiu

- Ela é uma humana entre nós. Com características nossas mas, é uma humana. Nunca um humano ficou com um vampiro nessas condições muito tempo. Sejamos racionais. Ela é falível, ela pode e cometerá erros, não é controlável. Como qualquer humano pode mudar de ideias amanhã e usar o que sabe e o que tem contra nós. A única forma de a manter é ela sendo realmente uma de nós.

O Eric quase explodiu de fúria. As presas estendidas em toda a sua força, um rosnar que vinha do fundo da sua garganta.

Ele ia perder o controlo dentro de segundos e não haveria então nenhuma hipótese para nenhum dos dois. Tinha que falar

- Eu não quero ser transformada. É a minha escolha. Façam o que tiverem que fazer.

O Eric olhou-me em profundo desespero. Por momentos pensei que ia ver sair lágrimas dos seus brilhantes e angustiados olhos azuis. Ele estava a sofrer. Não me queria perder e eu estava a escolher a morte à possibilidade de estar com ele?

Não era isso! Eu estava a escolher a morte à eventualidade dele ser obrigado a transformar-me. Ele já tentou faze-lo antes e não foi capaz. Acabaria por se negar a faze-lo e lá íamos voltar ao ponto de partida.

A Elena falou:

- Era a primeira vez que estávamos preocupados com o que um humanos quer ou não!

O Tomas voltou a falar:

- Não me parece que seja necessário transforma-la. Ela está já muito diferente dos humanos e não é apenas nas características físicas. Digam que não reconhecem o seu lado vampiro quando ela escolhe a morte a subjugar-se a algo que não pretende? É visível que ela é muito mais vampira que humana e essa diferenciação vai ser cada vez mais visível sempre que ela entrar em contacto com o nosso sangue. Além disso, não é totalmente verdade que ela não seja controlável. Ela não pode ser subjugada mas o Eric sente as suas emoções. Posso afirmar com certeza que o facto de ele conhecer os sentimentos dela é uma forma até mais forte de controlo que a lealdade que é imposta entre nós e que todos nós sabemos que muitas vezes é quebrada ou não houvesse sempre tantas trocas de poder e tantas mortes por explicar.

O silêncio voltou. O vampiro que propôs a minha transformação não contra-argumentou contra a opinião do Tomas. O Eric manteve-se imóvel enquanto a angústia de me perder o queimava por dentro, célula a célula.

A Elena parecia pensar.

Lembrei-me da Ana. Nos últimos minutos até me tinha esquecido que estava presente. Olhei para ela ao lado do James. Estava expectante. Tinha esperança que tudo terminasse com a minha morte. Ocorreu-me que os vampiros não matam em frente de testemunhas. Eu iria morrer naquela noite que ia já longa mas ela não sairia viva para saborear a vitória. Ela procurou o James para me destruir mas ia ser destruída comigo. Não pude evitar sorrir. Havia uma espécie de castigo natural. Eu morria mas ela iria comigo. Se era verdade que havia inferno, íamos continuar a nossa guerra no fogo eterno! Quase que larguei uma gargalhada! Isto só podia ser stress pós traumático. Estava a enlouquecer de vez.

- Eric – disse Elena – aceito que ela não seja destruída nem transformada se efectuares aqui e agora o nosso antigo ritual de casamento e é a minha última hipótese que lhe dou. Deves compreender que nunca fomos tão benevolentes com um humano e não posso ceder mais do que já cedi.

Não percebi. Olhei para ele. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão que parecia dizer: Oh pelo amor de deus, não arranjes mais problemas.

Ele acenou que sim para a Elena e um dos vampiros passou-lhe um punhal antigo para as mãos.

Que ritual era esse que incluía um punhal? Eu não deveria saber o que esperar? É assim que eu me vou casar com ele, sem ninguém me perguntar nada?

Ele aproximou-se de mim e disse baixinho: Confia em mim!

Foi como uma onda de certeza. Claro que confio. Se virar vampira, paciência. Não dormia há mais 36 horas, tinha perdido sangue, estava entre a vida e a morte há horas. Há limites para o que posso suportar.

Ele pegou no braço dele e com o punhal desferiu um golpe muito profundo. O sangue jorrava em catadupas. Depois pegou no meu braço e com um gesto rápido fez-me o mesmo. O Vampiro que lhe deu o punhal, pegou nos nossos braços e uniu-os na zona dos golpes. Senti imediatamente o sangue dele no meu sistema, com uma força, com um poder nunca antes sentido. De todas as vezes que entrei em contacto com o sangue dele era através de ingestão. Agora era mais rápido e potente. A sua corrente sanguínea entrava pelo golpe duma forma que sentia o meu coração a bombear o seu sangue espesso. Olhei para ele extasiada de prazer. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e experienciava também o meu sangue na sua corrente sanguínea. Pude sentir o corpo dele a encher-se de emoções fortes e por segundos ia jurar que ouvi o coração dele bater. O meu ADN era realmente forte como o Tomas tinha afirmado. O meu sangue a entrar directamente no seu corpo provocava-lhe sensações físicas humanas e foi quando vi uma lágrima que escorria dos seus olhos.

**Capitulo 32**

As nossas feridas sararam e a Elena deu por terminada a audiência. Eu lutava para me conseguir habituar ao frio que sentia. Não estava gelada e o meu coração batia mas tinha a certeza que a minha temperatura corporal tinha descido alguns graus. Os sentidos estavam ainda mais apurados. Conseguia sentir as moléculas de ar a tocarem a minha pele. Sabia onde estavam todos, sentia-lhes o cheiro, o movimento que provocavam no ar ao se deslocarem.

A Elena aproximou-se de mim. Com os seus olhos brancos estudou-me.

- Continuas humana mas sentes como nós, não é verdade?

- Acho que sim – respondi-lhe – Tenho dificuldade de gerir tanta sensação ao mesmo tempo.

- Tens sede?

- Não, tenho fome.

- O que te apetece comer?

Percebi o sentido da pergunta.

- Comida. Não me apetece sangue. De verdade acho que conseguiria sobreviver de sangue se fosse necessário mas não sinto nenhuma compulsão por bebe-lo. Já um bom bife com batatas fritas ia mesmo a calhar.

A Elena riu o que foi uma surpresa.

- Ainda bem - disse-me – não sabia como irias ficar depois desta troca sanguínea mas o meu palpite era este. Que serias em tudo vampira menos na alimentação e provavelmente também não sentirás a fotosensibilidade como nós. Pelo que o Tomas explicou, o teu ser escolhe o que lhe interessa e rejeita os nossos defeitos.

- Porque me obrigou a esta troca sanguínea?

- Bom, agora não poderás dizer que és na realidade humana. Agora és mesmo outra coisa qualquer, uma criatura entre dois mundos e tens mais em comum connosco do que com os humanos. Parece-me uma forma racional de te controlar sem anular aquilo que és, já que ao que parece temos muito ainda que aprender contigo.

Era realmente lógico, se bem que eu não já não podia dizer antes disso que era uma humana normal mas não era hora de entrar em discussões sem sentido. Estava feito. O Eric estava vivo, eu estava viva, o meu coração batia, tudo o resto são questões menores às quais me hei-de adaptar. Além disso, o Tomas tinha-me dito que as alterações serão sempre reversíveis se ficar privada de sangue, informação que ele não partilhou com a autoridade e eu também não o iria fazer.

Olhei em volta e a Ana tinha desaparecido, bem como o James.

- Onde está ela? E o James?

A Elena sorriu e disse:

- Nós não aceitamos que se acuse em vão! Todos sabem as consequências de acusar um de nós. Se não ganhar a causa…

Entendi.

- E a Ana?

- Não há testemunhas! Aprende isso daqui em diante pelo resto da tua existência!

Eu já calculava isso mesmo antes de saber que eu iria sobreviver a esta noite. Quem perde, morre. Humanos não testemunham em tribunais de vampiros e sobrevivem para contar a história. Tirando eu, mas eu não era humana. Era, como ela disse, outra coisa, uma criatura entre dois mundos!

**Capitulo 33**

Quando regressamos ao nosso quarto com vista para a Torre Eiffel faltavam minutos para o sol nascer. Apesar de estar muito mais forte, até os vampiros precisam dormir e dava o meu reino por umas boas horas de sono. Foram muitos dias e muitas horas a pensar que tudo terminaria ali. Agora que o pesadelo tinha acabado a calma provocava-me um sono descomunal.

O Eric sentou-se na cama com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos. Parecia perdido no mundo dele.

- Que se passa? – Perguntei

- Tu sentiste, não foi?

- Sim – soube imediatamente a que ele se referia. Os breves batimentos cardíacos que ouvi no seu corpo

- Nunca pensei em toda a minha existência que poderia sentir algo como o que senti esta noite. Quando o meu coração bateu, mesmo que apenas por duas ou três vezes e os meus pulmões se encheram de ar pela primeira vez em mais de mil anos, pensei sinceramente que estava a morrer. O Ar a entrar no meu corpo queimou-me por dentro e o coração ao bater parecia que ia rasgar o peito e saltar. Foi sem dúvida a sensação mais dolorosa e no entanto mais extraordinária que já senti.

- Eu vi a lágrima que escorreu pela tua face – disse-lhe

- É verdade, a dor de sentir o meu corpo em funcionamento foi tal que os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Tu deste-me realmente vida, nem que fosse apenas por segundos.

Ficamos a olhar-nos longamente. Tínhamos atingido a equivalência. Por breves segundos, fomos seres iguais. O seu sangue aproximou-me dele e o meu fez algo quase considerado um milagre. Por segundos o seu corpo ganhou vida.

Sorri para ele e disse-lhe:

- Sabes, isto foi um problema, virou uma catástrofe e agora é a bonança depois da tempestade. Eu e tu somos iguais, ou pelo menos fomos iguais por segundos. Tu és o único vampiro que pode dizer que o seu coração bateu e eu sou a única humana que pode levar um tiro e sobreviver. Há maior certeza que estávamos destinados um ao outro?

- Nunca tive dúvidas disso! - E abraçou-me

- Eric – tinha acabado de ter uma ideia louca – sentes ainda o meu sangue no teu corpo?

- Sinto e vou sentir uns tempos tenho a certeza!

- Então anda! – E estendi-lhe a mão

- Onde? O sol não tarda a nascer!

- Confia em mim!

Ele deu-me a mão e saímos do quarto. Ele hesitou quando transpusemos a porta do hotel mas acabou por não resistir e acompanhar-me.

Caminhamos pelas ruas na direcção da torre. Chegamos lá antes de o nascer do sol. Subimos com facilidade. Quando a luminosidade do nascer do sol apareceu no horizonte ele hesitou e protegeu os olhos com um braço.

- Vê – disse-lhe

Ele retirou o braço e viu o nascer do sol pela primeira vez em mais de 1000 anos. Os seus olhos ficaram brilhantes e as lágrimas escorreram-lhe pela cara.

A luz do sol não o cegava e a sua pele não queimava. Ficamos sentados ali durante longos minutos enquanto o sol se erguia no horizonte.

Ocorreu-me que o poderíamos fazer muitas e muitas vezes. Nada nos impedia de voltarmos a cortar o corpo e a aproximarmo-nos enquanto espécie. Se o Tomas tivesse razão, se eu queria manter as minhas características vampiras tinha que continuar a entrar em contacto com o sangue dele. Assim sendo porque não proporcionar-lhe a ele também alguns momentos como este que partilhávamos agora?

Ele pareceu entender os meus pensamentos.

- Vai ser interessante ver o sol nascer contigo, nem que seja de vez em quando.

- Meu amor – disse-lhe – temos todo o tempo do mundo à nossa frente. Haveremos de ter muitas alvoradas como esta!

E com a cidade da Luz a acordar debaixo de nós ele beijou-me como se fosse a primeira vez.

**FIM**


End file.
